


Дороги, которые нас выбирают.

by n1a1u



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mystery, Mysticism, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1a1u/pseuds/n1a1u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый раз, когда человек делает выбор, совершает какой-либо поступок, его вселенная раскалывается на множество вероятностей. Одни варианты событий похожи, как братья-близнецы, другие кардинально различаются. В этой истории речь пойдет о двух параллельных мирах, в одном из которых Майкрофт Холмс и Грегори Лестрейд познакомились чуть раньше, чем во втором.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: цифры после звездочек означают смену реальностей в повествовании.

**0.**

 Лестрейд резко распахнул дверь кабинета суперинтенданта и едва сдержался, чтобы не шарахнуть ею о стену, всеми силам стараясь погасить клокочущее раздражение, готовое в любой момент выплеснуться наружу.

 - Вызывали? – коротко выплюнул он и замер в двух шагах от массивного, вызывающе роскошного письменного стола начальника.

 Саммерс поднял взгляд от монитора, с непонятной смесью брезгливости и недоумения осмотрел Лестрейда с головы до пят и кивнул в сторону резного стула с высокой спинкой:

\- Присядьте, нам нужно поговорить.

 - Спасибо, у меня много работы. Двойное убийство, совершенное этим утром…

 - Уже не ваша забота. Расследованием займется детектив-инспектор Диммок.

\- Но…

 - И если мне вновь станет известно, что вы разрешаете гражданским лицам находиться на месте преступления и покрываете кражу улик…

 - При всем моем уважении, сэр…

 - … к вам будет применено дисциплинарное взыскание, - рявкнул вконец разозленный Саммерс. – А парень пусть посидит в камере, поразмыслит над своим поведением.

 Раздался тихий щелчок интеркома, из динамика зазвучал голос вышколенной секретарши:

\- Сэр, в приемной человек из правительства, требует немедленной встречи с вами.

 - Скажите, что я освобожусь через минуту. - Саммерс недовольно скривился. – Можете идти, Лестрейд.

 - Между прочим, Шерлок дал нам хорошую зацепку.

 - Передайте все собранные материалы Диммоку, и чтобы я больше не слышал про этого… Шерлока.

 В разговорах между собой сотрудники управления называли суперинтенданта не иначе как Торквемада[1] и любили пошутить о его любви к аутодафе. Саммерс знал об этом и приходил в неописуемую ярость, уловив в словах подчиненных хотя бы малейший намек на оскорбительное прозвище.

 - Как прикажете, святой отец. - Лестрейд изобразил шутовской поклон.

 Саммерс побагровел, вскочил на ноги и треснул кулаком по столешнице:

\- Детектив-инспектор Лестрейд, вы отстраняетесь от работы на десять дней. Сдайте удостоверение и покиньте управление, надеюсь, вынужденный отдых приведет вас в чувство.

 ***

**1.**

 Вернувшись в свой кабинет, Лестрейд сдернул с вешалки слегка влажный после дождя плащ и направился к выходу. Передавать Диммоку было нечего. Заключения криминалистов и патологоанатома еще не приносили, вещдоки остались у Андерсона, а непроверенные умозаключения и чутье… несомненно, Диммок обзаведется собственными. Возле самой двери Лестрейд едва не налетел на заваленный документами стол, но вовремя сориентировался и, ловко обогнув препятствие, выскочил в коридор. Лифт услужливо распахнул створки, впуская инспектора в свое ярко освещенное гостеприимное нутро, и несколько секунд спустя продолжил неторопливое движение вниз. Развернувшись лицом к выходу, Лестрейд замер в двух футах от незнакомца, облаченного в темный твидовый костюм-тройку, и стал привычно наблюдать за сменяющими друг друга красными цифрами пройденных этажей.

 - Зеркала и деторождение ненавистны, - глубокомысленно изрек мужчина, рассматривая свое отражение в огромном, во всю заднюю стенку лифта зеркале, и смахнул с плеча несуществующую пылинку. – Ибо умножают и распространяют существующее.

 Недоуменно наморщив лоб, Лестрейд обернулся и вздрогнул, напоровшись на пронзительный, бритвенно-острый взгляд.

\- Вы это мне?

 Незнакомец презрительно фыркнул и вздернул подбородок. Без остановок добравшись до первого этажа, лифт звякнул, оповещая о прибытии на конечную станцию. Лестрейд пожал плечами и, шагнув в холл, моментально забыл об этом странном человеке.

 Придя домой раньше обычного, Лестрейд открыл замок и, войдя внутрь, в полутьме прихожей споткнулся о чьи-то небрежно брошенные туфли. Мужские туфли. Со стороны спальни послышался неясный шум, и вместо того, чтобы по обыкновению крикнуть: «Дорогая, я дома», Лестрейд бесшумно прикрыл входную дверь и преисполненный тягостным, отвратительным предчувствием двинулся по направлению к источнику звука.

 С каждым шагом его мозг, лихорадочно обрабатывавший поток входной информации, вычленял все менее и менее приятные факты, составляя кусочки паззла в цельную картинку. _Шелковый атласный пеньюар, зацепившийся бретелькой за ручку двери ванной комнаты. Незнакомый цветочно-фруктовый аромат, приторным облаком застывший в воздухе. Чужой темно-зеленый джемпер на полу в коридоре, черная лакированная «лодочка» через три фута. Хриплые стоны и теперь уже явственно различимый скрип пружин старенького матраца._

 Остановившись в дверном проеме, Лестрейд со странным отчуждением разглядывал мужчину и женщину, увлеченно занимающихся сексом, не замечающих ничего и никого вокруг. Сознание категорически отказывалось признавать в этой раскрасневшейся оседлавшей чужие бедра женщине его Сэм. Саманту. Его жену. Словно почувствовав появление на сцене лишнего персонажа, мужчина открыл глаза и дернулся, как от удара плетью, поспешно стаскивая с себя Саманту, пытаясь прикрыть наготу сбившимся скомканным одеялом.

 Наблюдая, как с лица жены медленно сползает блаженная улыбка, сменяясь откровенным недоумением, а затем испугом, Лестрейд прислушался к себе. В голове зияла стерильная пустота, мысли попрятались, будто тараканы от яркого света, и он бы решил, что внезапно умер, если бы не острая тянущая боль, тупым когтем разрывающая грудную клетку. В зрачках незнакомца заметалась паника. «Ну, конечно, обманутый разозленный коп – кошмарное зрелище», - мысленно усмехнулся Лестрейд.

 - Проваливай, - отчеканил он и махнул рукой в направлении выхода, прогоняя чужака из своей кровати, своей квартиры… своей жизни, в конце концов, затем перевел взгляд на жену и бесстрастно добавил. – Ты тоже.

 На автопилоте добравшись до гостиной, Лестрейд рухнул на диван. На языке скопилась неприятная горечь, руки дрожали, в мозгу крутилось настойчивое желание напиться до беспамятства. На журнальном столике стояло ведерко с растаявшим льдом и два бокала. Пустая бутылка из-под шампанского злорадно поблескивала темным стеклом, призывая выпустить пар, швырнув ее куда подальше, Лестрейд сжал кулаки.

 Недолгая возня в коридоре и благословенный щелчок замка. Все кончено. Но вдруг раздраженный срывающийся на фальцет голос:

\- Это ты во всем виноват! - Растрепанная побледневшая Саманта возникла посреди гостиной, нервно размахивая руками. - Ты и твоя долбанная работа. В этом причина.

 - Конечно, - серьезно кивнул Лестрейд. – Документы о разводе пришлю на адрес твоей матери. - Медленно выдохнув, он опустил взгляд, разжал руки и тупо рассматривал мелко трясущиеся ладони в поисках ответа на вопрос: «Что дальше?», пока не хлопнула входная дверь.

 ***

**2.**

 Лестрейд возвратился в свой кабинет, сдернул с вешалки слегка влажный после дождя плащ и направился к выходу. Проходя через комнату, в которой находились рабочие места сотрудников отдела, он окинул взглядом пустое помещение, удивляясь, куда все испарились, но затем вспомнил, что контроль трудовой дисциплины не входит в перечень его обязанностей на ближайшие десять дней.

 Причудливый хранитель экрана, мелькавший на мониторе одного из компьютеров, затягивал разум в переплетение цветных тропок, приковывал взор, будоражил воображение. Врезавшись в расположенный возле самой двери стол, Лестрейд разрушил ненадежную пирамиду документов, подготовленных к сдаче в архив.

 - Черт побери, Салли, я же тысячу раз просил их убрать! – прошипел он и принялся собирать рассыпавшиеся вокруг стола папки. – Вместо того чтобы стучать на меня Торквемаде, лучше бы навела здесь порядок.

 Здраво рассудив, что в отсутствие начальника никто по собственной воле не потащится в архив, Лестрейд тяжело вздохнул и решил лично отнести документы, а заодно пообщаться со стариком Люцифером, которого не видел уже больше месяца. Балансируя папками словно заправский жонглер, Лестрейд придавил кнопку вызова лифта и тоскливо уставился на светящееся табло, неторопливо отсчитывающее цифры этажей – он опоздал буквально на несколько секунд, лифт уже успел проскочить мимо.

 Люцифером звали невысокого тщедушного архивариуса Джорджа Мэдисона – бессменного хранителя архива Скотланд-Ярда на протяжении… Лестрейд даже не мог сказать, скольких лет. Казалось, Мэдисон занимал эту должность всегда, с первого дня основания штаба полиции Метрополии и совсем не менялся с течением времени. Люцифер обладал уникальной памятью, он с легкостью выдавал местоположение любого запрошенного дела, практически не пользуясь картотекой. В святая святых, сокровищницу Люцифера – вереницу огромных полутемных помещений с высокими стеллажами допускался лишь избранный круг людей, Лестрейд входил в их число. Несмотря на повальную компьютеризацию и современные технологии, позволявшие хранить большинство данных в электронном виде, от использования привычных бумажных архивов в Скотланд-Ярде до сих пор так и не отказались.

 Спустившись вниз и свалив документы бесформенной грудой на потемневшую от времени древнюю стойку, Лестрейд хлопнул ладонью по кнопке не менее древнего звонка и с пафосом гаркнул:

\- Взываю к тебе, о, Владыка Подземного Мира!

 Вскоре из недр коридора раздались шаркающие шаги и тихое покашливание, Мэдисон открыл тяжелую дверь и пропустил Лестрейда внутрь:

\- Чаю? Только что заварил.

 - С удовольствием, - кивнул он и последовал вслед за стариком в маленькую уютную коморку.

 Тех, кто знал Люцифера поверхностно, вводила в заблуждение эта нерасторопность движений, которую они путали со слабостью, его обманчиво благодушная внешность, которая совсем не ассоциировалась со зловещим прозвищем, однако под этой маской скрывались... Цепкий ясный взгляд, заставлявший Лестрейда нервничать в самом начале их с Люцифером знакомства, недюжинная физическая сила, которой мог позавидовать любой хорошо развитый мужчина, отличная реакция, не свойственная пожилому человеку.

 - Давненько ты ко мне не заглядывал. - Мэдисон разлил ароматный чай в две изящные фарфоровые чашки и вытащил из тумбочки тарелку с печеньем.

 - Дела, - неуклюже оправдался Лестрейд и поспешно опустил взгляд, дав себе зарок появляться хотя бы пару раз в месяц. – Как поживает Минерва?

 Жена Люцифера умерла много лет назад, Лестрейду не довелось с ней познакомиться, детей у четы Мэдисонов не было. Единственным живым существом, скрашивающим одиночество Люцифера после смерти супруги, осталась невероятно умная овчарка Минерва, о которой он мог рассказывать часами.

 - А что ей будет, старой перечнице? – усмехнулся тот. – Вчера опять вырыла яму на заднем дворе, паразитка, обиделась, что я не купил ей вкусных косточек.

 Лестрейд улыбнулся и несколько минут молча прихлебывал чай, не нарушая дружескую комфортную тишину.

 - С понедельника обещали прислать мне помощника. - Люцифер ткнул крючковатым пальцем в потолок, ссылаясь на шефа Скотланд-Ярда, и поморщился, словно от сильной зубной боли. – Наверное, собираются вышвырнуть меня на пенсию. - Он задумчиво пожевал губами. – Не представляю, как быть. Я же сдохну со скуки без работы.

 - Не выдумывай, никто не собирается тебя увольнять. - Лестрейд похлопал ссутулившегося старика по плечу. – Без тебя тут никак не обойтись. А помощник пригодится, будешь гонять его за документами на самые верхние полки.

 Сказать по правде, Лестрейд всегда немного волновался, когда Люциферу приходилось залезать на последнюю ступеньку пятиметровой стремянки, чтобы достать особо древние дела. В такие моменты он как никогда помнил о хрупкости и уязвимости человеческого тела.

 - Откуда тебе знать об их планах, - проворчал Люцифер. – Ты с начальством чаи не гоняешь. - Внезапно он резко побледнел и начал оседать на стуле.

 - Что? Что с тобой? – Лестрейд отшвырнул чашку и бросился к другу.

 - Больно, - выдохнул тот, прижимая ладонь к грудной клетке напротив сердца. – Аптечка. Нитроглицерин. Аспирин.

 Лестрейд аккуратно опустил Люцифера на пол, сдернул плащ со спинки стула и, свернув, подложил под голову, вывалив содержимое аптечки на стол, отыскал нужные таблетки. Сотовый издевался, показывая отсутствие сети, Лестрейд чертыхнулся и бросился к стационарному телефону, расположенному на стойке возле входа в архив.

 - Я быстро, только вызову врача, - пообещал он, скрываясь за дверью.

 Медики прибыли через восемь с половиной минут, диагностировали острый сердечный приступ и забрали Люцифера в ближайшее отделение скорой помощи.

 - Возьми ключ, покорми Минерву, - еле слышно попросил Мэдисон, когда неотложка остановилась возле центрального больничного входа.

 - Конечно, Джордж, - кивнул Лестрейд и принял теплый тускло-серебристый кусочек металла из его рук.

 Съездив в Эрлс Корт, Лестрейд договорился с соседкой Мэдисона – миссис Хэмпстон, чтобы она присмотрела за домом и собакой. Сурово поджав губы, миссис Хэмпстон проворчала что-то насчет «чертовой работы» и «загонит себя в гроб раньше времени», но в помощи не отказала. Оставив на всякий случай номер сотового, Лестрейд ласково потрепал Минерву по загривку, а когда она совсем по-человечески потерянно ткнулась лбом в подставленную ладонь, принялся бормотать бессмысленную успокаивающую чушь и едва нашел в себе силы, чтобы уйти.

Домой он вернулся достаточно поздно, но все равно раньше, чем обычно. Саманта выглядела чуточку удивленной и… встревоженной? Она только что вышла из душа, влажные каштановые волосы завивались мягкими кольцами, обрамляя красивое лицо, теплый махровый халат придавал ее образу уютный оттенок.

\- Что произошло? – Сэм подобрала с пола непонятно как очутившуюся там черную «лодочку» и пихнула на полку с обувью, рассеяно оглядывая коридор и прихожую.

\- У Люцифера случился сердечный приступ. - Погруженный в размышления Лестрейд прошел в гостиную и, включив телевизор, убавил громкость до минимума. – А меня вышвырнули во внеочередной отпуск на следующие десять дней.

 - Бедняга, - пробормотала Сэм, продолжая устранять легкий беспорядок.

 Лестрейд собирался шутливо полюбопытствовать, кто из них двоих наиболее жалок – он, или Люцифер, но промолчал, удивленно рассматривая два бокала и пустую бутылку из-под шампанского в руках жены.

 - Анна забегала, - спокойно пояснила Сэм, направляясь в сторону кухни. – Передавала тебе привет.

 Пытаясь ухватить ускользающую мысль, Лестрейд медленно кивнул, ощущая знакомое царапающее чувство, когда две разрозненные картинки отказывались гладко складываться в одну. _Яркая сногсшибательная подруга Саманты и два бокала. Два бокала и Анна._ Лестрейд помотал головой. Он просто устал, вот и мерещится всякая ерунда.

 - Тебе необходимо развеяться, - безапелляционно заявила Сэм, вернувшись в комнату. – Давай, я переоденусь, и мы сходим в паб.

 - Хорошо. - Сверкнув дежурной улыбкой, Лестрейд откинулся на спинку дивана и вперился невидящим взглядом в экран телевизора.

 ***

**1.**

 - Понимаешь, ведь она была не просто моей женой, она была моим лучшим другом, - слегка заплетающимся языком втолковывал Лестрейд случайному собутыльнику. Собутыльник согласно крякал и подливал купленный Лестрейдом виски в оба стакана.

 Лестрейд и сам не заметил, когда они с Сэм перестали быть друзьями, перестали быть любимыми, стали чужими друг другу… _просто чем-то похожие люди, живущие под одной крышей_. Такие вещи не происходят одномоментно, он подозревал, _знал_ , что их отношения изменились, но предпочитал принцип страуса, с головой зарываясь в работу. _Постыдная трусость._ Он надеялся, что все исправится само собой, рассосется без дополнительного вмешательства. Занимаясь самообманом, он ждал достойного повода, чтобы наконец-то набраться сил, сесть и разобраться в ситуации. _Дождался._

 Боль медленно утихала, захлебываясь в переизбытке алкоголя, перерождаясь в хроническое саднящее чувство, прочно обосновавшееся между четвертым и пятым ребром. Лестрейду вдруг стало невыносимо душно в этом переполненном заведении. Оставив собутыльника допивать остатки виски, он выбрался наружу и, вдохнув холодный воздух, двинулся вдоль тротуара мимо застывших неживых витрин.

 Город не спал. По улицам сновали прохожие, с шумом проносились глянцевые блестящие автомобили, игриво перемигивались фонари. Мозг Лестрейда выхватывал обрывочные визуальные образы из окружающей действительности: _Маленькая смешная болонка. Красная спортивная сумка. Стройные ножки на безумных шпильках. Распахнутая полированная дверца автомобиля. Черный зонт-трость, упирающийся наконечником в асфальт. Тускло-стальной блеск пистолета._ Пистолета?

 Дуло слепо таращилось вперед, застыв на высоте бедра и вместе с тем неумолимо приближаясь к цели, указательный палец обхватил спусковой крючок. Тело Лестрейда среагировало моментально, на уровне закрепленных во время обучения рефлексов. _Уход с линии атаки. Сближение с субъектом. Удар ребром ладони по лучезапястному суставу._ Завуалированный глушителем хлопок выстрела, тротуарная крошка брызнула на ботинки, выбитое оружие глухо стукнуло о бордюр. _Захват руки нападающего. Болевой прием. Удержание._

Почувствовав, как испаряется эффект внезапности и наваливаются последствия выпитого виски, Лестрейд едва успел понять, что противник вот-вот вырвется из захвата, как кто-то треснул нападающего по затылку тяжелой рукоятью пистолета, и тот обмяк. Лестрейд выхватил мобильный, намереваясь вызвать подкрепление, но остановился, услышав холодный властный голос:

 - Браво, инспектор! У вас завидная реакция, особенно, если учесть, сколько алкоголя вы успели принять.

 Лестрейд вскинул голову и сразу же узнал того странного человека, с которым ему довелось несколько часов назад спускаться в лифте, в настоящий момент он внимательно изучал в свете фонаря подобранный с тротуара пистолет.

 - Уберите телефон, мои люди сами разберутся с этим… недоразумением. - Он брезгливо поморщился и, не оборачиваясь, передал оружие вылезшему из автомобиля водителю.

 - Бойцы Инкремента[2] прибудут через три минуты, сэр, - отрапортовал из глубины салона звонкий женский голос.

 - Хорошо. - Мужчина удовлетворенно кивнул. - Стэн, присмотри за ним, - он указал водителю на безвольное тело, распластавшееся по тротуару.

 - Есть, сэр.

 Негромкая трель звонка привлекла всеобщее внимание. Вытащив из внутреннего кармана мобильный, незнакомец выдал короткое «Слушаю» и замолчал, прижимая телефон к уху, сохраняя на лице непроницаемое выражение. Лестрейд заметил троих случайных зевак, остановившихся в нескольких футах от места происшествия, и с профессиональной сноровкой разогнал их фразами: «Полиция», «Все под контролем», «Пожалуйста, проходите дальше».

 Спину обжег пристальный взгляд, и Лестрейд развернулся на 180 градусов, однако незнакомец ничуть не смутился, когда его застукали за столь невежливым занятием. Бросив напоследок: «Понятно. Действуйте в соответствии с регламентом», он убрал телефон обратно в пиджак и, опираясь на зонт, словно на трость, замер каменным изваянием, погрузившись в размышления.

 Лестрейд посмотрел на тренированного подтянутого Стэна, затем на черную машину с правительственными номерами и, наконец, на явного предводителя всего этого безобразия – джентльмена с огромным зонтом.

 - Вы из какой службы? – Вопрос вырвался непроизвольно и прозвучал явно не к месту. О таких вещах не говорят посреди оживленной улицы в присутствии ненужных свидетелей.

 Однако вместо отповеди джентльмен растянул губы в некоем подобии улыбки:

\- Какие у вас планы на ближайшую пару дней, инспектор?

 - Пьянство и самокопание. - Лестрейд удрученно уставился на заляпанный в процессе недолгой борьбы плащ.

 - Как увлекательно, - с наигранным восхищением воскликнул мужчина и иронично изогнул бровь. - Желаете составить мне компанию и посетить Вену?

 Внезапно Лестрейд осознал, что совершенно не хочет прощаться с этим загадочным лощеным типом, забывать о его существовании второй раз за день. Еще он подумал, что не помешало бы вытряхнуть себя из нынешнего унылого контекста, взбодриться и жить дальше, а смена обстановки и окружения – лучшее лекарство, к тому же… Этот джентльмен вызывал у Лестрейда противоречивые ощущения: отталкивал и притягивал одновременно. Хотелось сбежать и стереть его из памяти как ночной кошмар, хотелось остаться и разделить с ним все его тайны.

 - Почему бы и нет? – Лестрейд философски пожал плечами и почувствовал небывалый душевный подъем, словно наконец-то выбрался с разбитой проселочной дороги на ровную широкую автомагистраль. – Когда отправляемся?

 - Через пару минут, только дождемся прибытия группы спецназначения. - Незнакомец сделал приглашающий жест рукой в сторону автомобиля. – Антея, внеси, пожалуйста, инспектора во все необходимые списки.

 - Какая категория?

 Мужчина на секунду задумался:

\- Первая категория, уровень доступа «Альфа».

 - Хорошо, сэр.

 Лестрейд различил хорошо замаскированное удивление в ее голосе и решил при случае разузнать, что означают эти категории и уровни доступа. Сев в просторный салон, он мельком взглянул на Антею, уткнувшуюся в экран коммуникатора, и устало прикрыл глаза, перебирая в голове события бесконечного, насыщенного неприятностями дня. Вскоре он уснул, ощущая несвойственное данной ситуации умиротворение и уют.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Томас Торквемада – основатель испанской инквизиции, первый великий инквизитор Испании.  
> 2\. The Inkrement – элитное подразделение SAS, спецназа MI6.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Проснувшись следующим утром в районе полудня, Лестрейд поборол инстинктивное желание зарыться поглубже в подушку и открыл глаза. Саманта сидела на полу перед раскрытым чемоданом, аккуратно складывая в него одежду.

 - Ты куда собралась? – Он широко зевнул и потер ладонями заспанное лицо.

 - В Вену, проведать бабушку. Забыл?

 Вчерашний поход в паб, казалось, вернул их отношениям прежнее понимание и чуткость. Они веселились почти как в былые годы, искренне смеялись и дурачились, отбросив старые обиды и проблемы. Лестрейд даже ненадолго поверил, что десять дней вынужденного отпуска станут не такими ужасными, как ему представлялось ранее. Но вот настало утро, и Сэм из золушки превратилась обратно в злую мачеху - упреки в каждой фразе, холодный взгляд, неподдельное равнодушие.

 Месяц назад Саманта ужасно злилась, когда Лестрейд всячески открещивался от этой поездки, прикрываясь бумажной работой, нераскрытыми делами и прочей чепухой, однако теперь… Какой смысл прозябать одному в Лондоне, если есть шанс сменить обстановку и заодно наладить отношения с женой?

 - Знаешь, теперь я с чистой совестью могу поехать с тобой. - Он беззаботно улыбнулся и встал с кровати, направляясь в ванную комнату.

 - Но, ведь у тебя нет билета, - растерянно пробормотала Сэм.

 - Ни что не мешает мне купить билет незадолго до рейса. Если только… - Лестрейд остановился в дверях и внимательно посмотрел на жену. – Если только ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я поехал.

 - Конечно, хочу. - Саманта опустила взгляд и сцепила пальцы в замок. – Просто… это все так неожиданно.

 - Значит, решено. - Лестрейд подмигнул ей и вышел из комнаты.

 ***

  **1.**

  _Лестрейд спит и ему снится необычный сон. Во сне он летит за рулем гидроплана, рев моторов разъяренным зверем гудит в ушах, прохладные порывы ветра ерошат волосы, снизу, куда ни глянь, расстилается прозрачная водная гладь. Странная. Смутно знакомая. Прекрасная._

_Под водной поверхностью струятся тонкие золотистые нити. Они пересекаются, расходятся, скрещиваются под немыслимыми углами, тянутся друг к другу, иногда неожиданно обрываются. Вцепившись руками в штурвал, Лестрейд несколько минут любуется этим сияющим великолепием, наслаждается непривычной легкостью и свободой. Внезапный холодок вдоль позвоночника – реакция на чье-то присутствие за спиной, и внутренности скручивает болезненное волнение. Гидроплан послушный чужим желаниям устремляется вертикально вверх, будто намереваясь выполнить фигуру высшего пилотажа. Лестрейд поворачивает голову, надеясь увидеть человека, сидящего на месте штурмана, и… просыпается._

 Он и впрямь находился в кресле самолета, только в пассажирском отсеке, лицо овевали прохладные струи кондиционированного воздуха, двигатели надрывались в реверсе, шасси мягко катились по взлетной полосе, постепенно замедляя свой бег. Роскошь первоклассного салона, была легко различима даже в полумраке, перед внутренним взором яркой вереницей промелькнули события последних двенадцати часов.

 «Улететь с незнакомцем в другую страну, это ли не верх глупости?» - Лестрейд прикрыл лицо ладонями и застонал. Интуиция подсказывала, что очнувшийся после многовекового забытья дух авантюризма привнесет в его жизнь еще немало нелепых ситуаций. Рев двигателей неожиданно смолк, зажглось основное освещение, и в оглушительной тишине второй горестный стон прозвучал особенно отчетливо.

 Послышались щелчки отстегиваемых ремней безопасности, по широкому проходу мимо Лестрейда прошагали четверо крепких парней с военной выправкой. Он тоже поднялся на ноги, только сейчас заметив вчерашнего джентльмена, встающего из кресла на противоположной стороне салона. Лестрейд попытался отыскать в памяти его имя, но, судя по отрывочным данным, сохранившимся в мозгу после поездки в аэропорт и последующей посадки в самолет, во всей этой суматохе джентльмен так и не успел представиться.

 Ужасно хотелось пить. Словно прочитав его мысли, с заднего ряда вынырнула Антея и, вручив Лестрейду бутылку с минеральной водой, направилась к выходу. Он кивнул девушке и одобрительно изучал удаляющийся силуэт, когда над ухом прозвучал вкрадчивый голос:

\- Как ваше самочувствие?

 Дождавшись, пока Антея скроется за раздвижными шторками, разделявшими пассажирский и служебный отсеки самолета, Лестрейд развернулся к собеседнику:

\- Могло быть и хуже, мистер…?

 - Холмс, Майкрофт Холмс. Но прошу, не нужно официоза, зовите меня по имени.

 - Холмс?! – Лестрейд попытался скрыть замешательство и окинул Майкрофта испытующим взглядом, отыскивая внешнее сходство.

 - Вы правы, Шерлок – мой брат. - Майкрофт на секунду устало прикрыл глаза. - Не будем сейчас об этом, Грегори. Могу я вас так называть?

  _Грегори._ Лестрейд впал в необъяснимый ступор. Его привычное имя, произнесенное этим странным человеком, заиграло яркими красками, раскрылось с совершенно новой стороны. _Грегори._ Соблазнительные интонации тягучего насыщенного голоса завораживали. Что-то удивительно сексуальное слышалось в его мягко рычащей «р» и протяжной «е». «Тьфу ты, ну откуда такие ассоциации?» - Лестрейд тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение.

 - Конечно. _Странное похмелье. Надеюсь, нормальный сон и плотный завтрак излечат меня от этого возмутительного недуга. -_ Лестрейд открыл бутылку с минералкой и стал жадно пить, запрокинув голову.

 Капля воды сорвалась с уголка его губ, скользнула по подбородку и устремилась вдоль горла к воротничку рубашки, постепенно уменьшаясь, теряя объем. Майкрофт завистливо наблюдал за ее передвижением, с трудом поборов желание поймать эту беззаботную путешественницу губами, ощутить соленый вкус кожи и колкую шероховатость двухдневной щетины, почувствовать ритмичный стук чужого…

 - Машина подъехала, можно спускаться, сэр, - ровный вежливый голос вклинился в сознание, прерывая цепочку фантазий.

 Тяжело сглотнув, Майкрофт поспешно развернулся:

\- Спасибо, Антея, - и зачем-то бросил через плечо: - идемте, инспектор, - хотя ничуть не сомневался, что Лестрейд сам последует вслед за ним без специального приглашения.

 Отослав Антею во второй автомобиль вместе с двумя охранниками, Майкрофт поднял перегородку, отсекая пассажирскую часть салона, и откинулся на спинку кресла. За прошедшие двое суток ему удалось поспать всего три часа, голова гудела, мысли становились обрывочными и неповоротливыми, однако времени для полноценного отдыха в ближайшее время не предвиделось.

 Лестрейд разглядывал пустынный предрассветный пейзаж за тонированным стеклом, рассеяно теребя пальцами манжету плаща:

\- Зачем вы пригласили меня в эту поездку?

 - Чтобы добавить в уравнение неизвестную переменную. - Майкрофт отвлекся от созерцания матовой перегородки и повернулся к собеседнику. – Куда любопытнее, почему вы так легко согласились?

 «Не имею ни малейшего представления». - Лестрейд еле заметно пожал плечами, чувствуя себя последним идиотом. - Вашим сотрудникам удалось установить личность того парня, что пытался вас пристрелить?

 Смущение Лестрейда оказалось предсказуемым и каким-то особенно трогательным, Майкрофт удовлетворенно хмыкнул, машинально поглаживая изогнутую деревянную ручку зонта.

\- Поль Бернар – наемный убийца двадцати пяти лет. Родился и вырос во Франции, в громких делах не замечен, работал в одиночку. - Сжав пальцами переносицу, Майкрофт сделал секундную паузу. - Лично с заказчиком не встречался, инструкции получил в электронном виде, аванс поступил с анонимного счета. К сожалению, нашим специалистам не удалось отследить отправителя. - Он недовольно поджал губы.

 - И, конечно, ваша таинственная служба не посчитала нужным оповестить Скотланд-Ярд об этом происшествии. - В голосе Лестрейда проскользнула легкая нотка осуждения.

 - Разумеется. - Майкрофт невозмутимо кивнул. - Хотя, если подходить к вопросу формально, то, как минимум один сотрудник Скотланд-Ярда принимал в нем личное участие.

 В глубине сине-стальных зрачков сверкнули ехидные искорки, и Лестрейд усмехнулся - ему начинала нравиться эта замысловатая игра. Уверенная, замешанная на иронии манера общения старшего Холмса напоминала Лестрейду смесь восточных пряностей и придавала неподобающе приятную остроту их диалогам.

 - Вам известен мотив заказчика?

 - На текущий момент у меня есть два предположения, однако без дополнительных данных я не могу их подтвердить, или опровергнуть.

 - Вот так просто? – Лестрейд взъерошил и без того растрепанные волосы. – Не всякий среднестатистический британец может сходу придумать сразу две причины, по которым его собирался убить французский киллер. - Он поскреб подбородок и притворно нахмурился. – Перелет VIP-лайнером, ускоренная процедура таможенного досмотра, беспрекословное подчинение Инкремента. Кто же такой Майкрофт Холмс?

 - Вы банально размышляете вслух, или у вас такая своеобразная манера задавать вопросы собеседнику? – уточнил Майкрофт, добавив в голос точно отмеренную щепотку чопорности.

 - И то, и другое, - моментально подхватил его интонацию Лестрейд. – Я бы с удовольствием выслушал вашу версию… сэр.

 Однако едва Майкрофт раскрыл рот, чтобы произнести давно заученную ничего не значащую фразу, как Лестрейд торопливо взмахнул рукой, перебивая:

\- Если вы собираетесь сказать что-нибудь вроде: «Я всего лишь скромный служащий британского правительства», то можете даже не начинать. Ни к чему сотрясать воздух бессмысленными наборами слов, в которые я все равно не поверю.

 Губы Майкрофта растянулись в неконтролируемой улыбке. Поймав ответную усмешку и изучающий взгляд Лестрейда, он пришел к выводу, что не ошибся в своих расчетах касательно одного необычного инспектора Скотланд-Ярда.

 ***

 В первый момент Лестрейд решил, что автомобиль остановился возле муниципального здания. Ухоженный газон с редкими вкраплениями кустов и деревьев отделял четырехэтажный украшенный колоннами и лепниной дворец от проезжей части. Светящаяся слева от входа надпись «Palais Coburg Rezidenz» не вызывала у Лестрейда никаких ассоциаций, и лишь пройдя вслед за Майкрофтом сквозь стеклянные двери в просторный холл, он сообразил, что находится в отеле.

 Процедура оформления заняла поразительно мало времени, чему Лестрейд совсем не удивился. Он и сам не заметил, как привык к тому стремительному потоку жизни, в котором существовал Майкрофт Холмс.

 - Вы всегда останавливаетесь в столь пафосных гостиницах? – Лестрейд передернул плечами. Он чувствовал себя неуютно среди окружающего великолепия.

 - Не всегда. Но в данной ситуации Palais Coburg - самый подходящий вариант. - Получив ключ, Майкрофт двинулся по направлению к широкой мраморной лестнице.

 - Подходящий по каким параметрам?

 - Квалификация службы безопасности и уровень комфорта.

 Поднявшись на второй этаж, Майкрофт отомкнул дверь под номером 201 и, пропустив внутрь парней из личной охраны, остался стоять в коридоре вместе с Лестрейдом и двумя охранниками.

 - Леопольд Первый, - прочитал Лестрейд надпись на золоченой табличке, прикрепленной чуть ниже цифр.

 - Каждый номер в этом отеле носит название известного исторического персонажа. - Майкрофт приосанился и вздернул подбородок, словно выступал на парламентском заседании. – Леопольд Первый был королем Бельгии и братом Фердинанда Вон Саксен-Кобурга - основателя Palais Coburg.

 Восхищение, промелькнувшее во взгляде Лестрейда, спровоцировало недопустимо сильные эмоции. Сохранив бесстрастное выражение лица, Майкрофт судорожно вцепился в ручку зонта, пытаясь позаимствовать у своего верного неодушевленного спутника частичку спокойствия и сдержанности.

 По окончании проверки, Лестрейд прошел вслед за Майкрофтом через гостиную в небольшую светлую комнату, похожую на рабочий кабинет.

\- Почему вы решили разделить со мной эти королевские апартаменты? – напряженно уточнил он, удостоверившись, что охранники остались далеко позади и не слышат их разговор.

 - Неизвестная переменная, - напомнил Майкрофт будничным тоном. – Не нервничайте так откровенно, в этом номере две спальни. - Он укоризненно покачал головой.

 - Я и не нервничал, - с напускной бравадой возразил Лестрейд, прикинув, что на широких диванах в гостиной можно было бы разместить еще как минимум двоих человек. - Считаете, заказчик не откажется от своей затеи?

 - Уверен на 97 процентов. - Майкрофт положил на стол черный чемодан и слегка ослабил узел галстука. – Если мои выводы верны, его сильно поджимает время.

 - И вы надеетесь, что мое присутствие спутает ему все карты? – Лестрейд отчаянно зевнул, хрустнув челюстью, и смущенно покосился на Майкрофта. – Извините.

 - Я намереваюсь вынудить его действовать экспромтом, заставить допустить ошибку. - Он снисходительно усмехнулся. - Отдохните, Грегори. Ваша спальня вверх по лестнице и налево.

 Достав из чемодана ноутбук и несколько одинаковых офисных папок, Майкрофт придвинул стул к изящному резному столу и, позабыв о присутствии Лестрейда, углубился в чтение документа. Лестрейд попытался разглядеть, что написано на желтой сопроводительной карточке, прикрепленной к титульному листу, но расстояние оказалось слишком велико, буквы сливались в сплошные серые полосы. Он потоптался пару минут, оценивая внешние признаки усталости, проступившие в лице и движениях Майкрофта и, в конце концов, не выдержал:

 - Вы собираетесь сегодня ложиться спать?

 Раздраженно вскинув голову, Майкрофт несколько секунд пристально рассматривал Лестрейда, словно энтомолог, изучающий через увеличительное стекло неизвестное науке диковинное насекомое.

 - Собираюсь. Но позже. Прекратите отвлекать меня от работы, - желчно потребовал он и, склонившись над бумагами, принялся строчить резолюцию аккуратным каллиграфическим подчерком.

 Лестрейд недовольно поморщился, открыл было рот чтобы возразить, но передумал и вышел из кабинета, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Замерев на середине предложения, Майкрофт в течение четырех с половиной минут не мог сконцентрироваться на работе и чутко прислушивался к сгустившейся тишине, пытаясь разобраться в собственных ощущениях. Знакомство с Лестрейдом внесло неожиданную смуту и чрезмерное беспокойство в его упорядоченный привычный мир.

 ***

  **2.**

 Лестрейд откровенно скучал.

 Очутившись после недолгого перелета в уютном жилище Оделии Фесслер, он уже битых два часа не покидал диван в гостиной. Они с Сэм даже не успели толком распаковать чемоданы, как были приглашены к столу, из-за которого до сих пор так и не выбрались. Саманта оживленно обсуждала с бабулей каких-то тетушек, дядюшек, кузин и их детишек, болезни, свадьбы, похороны и прочие житейские неурядицы многочисленных родных. Лестрейд крутил в руках чайную ложечку, периодически улыбался, стараясь не выказать явного неуважения к столь «захватывающим» семейным историям, и даже приблизительно не мог сказать, когда же, наконец, иссякнет поток не обсужденных доселе родственников.

 Оделия Фесслер выглядела весьма бойко для своих восьмидесяти шести лет. Хорошо поставленный звучный голос гремел на весь особняк, внимательный ясный взгляд за тонкими стеклами очков лучился недюжинным интеллектом. Оделия оказалась неожиданно высокого роста, выше, чем предполагал Лестрейд, частично знакомый с родственниками Саманты, переехавшими в Англию. Старушка с легкостью перескакивала с английского языка на немецкий и обратно, Саманта переключалась так же легко, а вот Лестрейд неизменно терял нить разговора потому, что из иностранных языков знал лишь французский, и тот поверхностно. Периодически Оделия неприлично резво поднималась из-за стола, вытаскивала из шкафа альбомы с фотографиями, вырезками из газет, открытками, когда Саманта хмурила лоб, не в состоянии вспомнить «того рыжего Герберта, сына кузена Томаса, женившегося на младшей дочери аббата Баумана, у которого обнаружили порок сердца».

 В данный момент Лестрейд был склонен поддержать концепцию Шерлока, утверждавшего, что в памяти каждого человека существует ограниченное пространство для хранения данных, которое не стоит забивать всякой чепухой. «Зачем женщины пересказывают друг другу столько ненужных подробностей?» Заметив на его лице отголоски последней мысли, Саманта пихнула Лестрейда локтем в бок и медовым голосом совершенно не сочетающимся с возмущенным блеском глаз пропела:

 - Грег, тебе наверняка неинтересно слушать наши разговоры. Если хочешь, иди, прогуляйся по городу.

 Ему не нужно было повторять дважды.

 ***

  **1.**

  _Шум двигателей и свежий океанский бриз, гидросамолет уверенно заходит на посадку посреди бескрайнего водного простора. В глазах темнеет, и в следующий момент Лестрейд уже сидит в шезлонге на песчаном пляже. Он одет в шорты и цветастую рубашку, слева пустует второй шезлонг. Лестрейд знает, что кого-то ждет. Кого-то очень важного для себя. Но никак не может вспомнить, кого именно._

_Движение справа. Несуразный человек в теплой зимней одежде, толстых ботинках и забавной вязаной шапочке медленно бредет вдоль кромки воды. Каждый удар волн стирает отпечаток предыдущего шага._

_\- Кто ты? – шепчет Лестрейд, вглядываясь в глубокие ярко-синие глаза._

_\- Уходи. Ты не должен здесь появляться. - Шелест прибоя поразительно похож на человеческую речь._

_\- Кто ты? – не сдается Лестрейд. Он абсолютно уверен, что ждет не этого, другого человека._

_\- Мое имя тебе ничего не скажет. - В лице незнакомца смешались радость и грусть. - Тебе здесь не место. Уходи._

_Лестрейд игнорирует его слова. Непостижимым образом он знает, что если сейчас уйдет, то возможно так никогда и не встретит… кого-то. Несуразный человек садится на песок в метре от шезлонга и безмолвно ждет вместе с Лестрейдом. Но кто-то важный так и не приходит._

 Проснувшись ближе к полудню, Лестрейд первым делом направился в душ, который проигнорировал по прибытии, и привел себя в относительный порядок. Натянув гостиничный халат, он вернулся в спальню и только тогда заметил отсутствие одежды, хотя точно помнил, что, раздеваясь, скидывал вещи на ближайшее кресло. Не то чтобы Лестрейд был таким уж неряхой, но после вчерашнего сумасшедшего дня кресло было самым лучшим, что могло случиться с его одеждой. Туфли тоже исчезли. Выйдя из спальни босиком, он перегнулся через перила и поприветствовал Стэна, бодрствующего на диване в гостиной.

 - Мистер Холмс в кабинете, - моментально отрапортовал тот, будто это была самая важная информация, которую Лестрейд мечтал узнать сразу после пробуждения.

 - Спасибо. - Оглядев себя в зеркале, он плотнее запахнул халат и начал спускаться вниз. - Он вообще выходил оттуда? Ложился спать?

 - Ненадолго, - неуверенно отозвался Стэн, словно не мог решить: то ли пожаловаться Лестрейду на заядлого трудоголика, то ли оправдать, спасая от выговора.

 Лестрейд пересек гостиную и, приоткрыв дверь кабинета, остановился на пороге. Майкрофт продолжил смотреть в экран ноутбука, делая вид, что не заметил посетителя, но через несколько минут сдался:

\- В гардеробной.

 - Что? – Лестрейд встрепенулся, отстраняясь от дверного косяка. Он уже успел позабыть, зачем пришел. Задумчиво изучая неклассический профиль Майкрофта, он пытался понять, откуда ему знакома эта игра светотени на узком бледном лице, известны тончайшие нюансы мимики, привычен непокорный вихор надо лбом, норовящий выбиться из идеальной прически.

 - Ваша одежда. - Майкрофт бросил в сторону Лестрейда мимолетный взгляд и возвратился к ноутбуку. – Я взял на себя смелость и отдал распоряжение, чтобы ей придали подобающий вид.

 - Понятно. - Восхитившись такой предусмотрительностью, Лестрейд сообразил, что приехал без сменных вещей и даже не задумывался, насколько ужасно будет выглядеть рядом с опрятным аристократичным Холмсом. – Спасибо. - Он бесшумно приблизился к узкому стеллажу, приютившемуся возле стены за спиной Майкрофта, и принялся бесцельно водить указательным пальцем по корешкам книг. – Какие у нас планы на сегодня?

 Майкрофту отчего-то очень понравилось это «нас», словно подразумевавшее, что у них с Лестрейдом могли появиться точки соприкосновения, общие воспоминания, поделенные на двоих мысли и желания.

 - В пять часов начнется совещание, ради которого я прибыл в Вену. - Майкрофт незаметно покосился на голые ступни Лестрейда и, кашлянув, отвел глаза. – До вечера мне еще нужно ознакомиться с несколькими…

 - Вы знаете этого человека?

 Склонившись над столом в опасной близости от плеча Майкрофта, Лестрейд бесцеремонно выхватил фотографию из раскрытой папки. Запрещенный прием. И Майкрофт бы непременно возмутился, если бы смог произнести хотя бы слово.

 Голубая жилка на шее Лестрейда беззастенчиво пульсировала, повергая Майкрофта в транс, сбивая дыхание, сдирая многовековую шелуху цивилизации. Лестрейд выпрямился так же резко, как наклонился, оставив фото в вытянутой руке на уровне глаз Майкрофта, и тот, приложив некоторые усилия, все-таки сфокусировался на снимке.

 - Я знаю их всех. Кто конкретно вас интересует? – Его голос сменил тембр, стал значительно ниже, но взбудораженный Лестрейд этого не заметил.

 - Вот этот, первый справа.

 - Доктор Сами Кхиями – официальный посол Сирии в Великобритании.

 - А вон тот неприятный тип на заднем плане?

 - Халед аль-Аюби – сирийский дипломат. - Майкрофт все еще не мог понять, чем вызвано столь внезапное любопытство.

 - Придумают же имена, черта с два запомнишь.

 Привычно потянувшись в карман за телефоном, Лестрейд вспомнил, что оставил его на прикроватной тумбочке. Тогда он выдернул из гостиничного блокнота лист и, нацарапав на нем два имени, собирался выбежать из кабинета, когда Майкрофт схватил его за руку, останавливая.

 - Объясните, что происходит? – В противовес отстраненно вежливому голосу, пальцы неожиданно крепко сжали запястье.

 - Вообще-то я не вправе разглашать тайну следствия, - торжественно заявил Лестрейд, но сразу посерьезнел. – Надеюсь, вы окажете ответную любезность и расскажете, в чем были замешаны эти двое.

 - Были? – Майкрофт моментально выделил ключевое слово.

 - Да. - Лестрейд с легким сожалением понял, что ему пока еще рано тягаться с Холмсом в тонком искусстве словесной дуэли. – Их трупы обнаружили вчера утром в одной из подворотен Брикстона.

 - Вчера! – Отпустив Лестрейда, Майкрофт со злостью стукнул кулаком по столешнице.

 - Мы не смогли их идентифицировать. Документы отсутствовали, тела не подпадали ни под одно описание о пропаже в пределах Лондона, отпечатки пальцев не значились в базе данных. Шерлок предположил…

 - Из-за этого дела его посадили в камеру?

 - Да. - Лестрейд коротко кивнул. – Он стащил визитку какой-то мелкой лондонской гостиницы из кармана убитого, и Андерсон...

 Но Майкрофт уже не слушал:

\- Сутки назад! – Он принялся яростно выстукивать что-то на клавиатуре ноутбука. – Скотланд-Ярд начал расследование, Шерлок присутствовал на месте преступления, а я узнаю об этом только сейчас. Безобразие! В службе по обработке информации уже давно следовало провести чистку и уволить всех безответственных идиотов.

 Лестрейд мысленно посочувствовал бедолагам, еще не подозревающим, что скоро на их головы обрушится проверка. Спустя минуту Майкрофт захлопнул крышку ноутбука и спокойно предложил:

\- Хотите кофе?

 - Хочу. - Лестрейд озадаченно моргнул, удивляясь столь резкой смене настроения. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, только сейчас заметив, что успел основательно замерзнуть в тонком халате.

 - Тогда идемте на кухню. - Стараясь не пялиться на слишком неформально одетого (или раздетого?) инспектора, Майкрофт поднялся из-за стола.

 - Дайте мне пару минут. Сообщу коллегам имена убитых, оденусь и присоединюсь к вам. - Сложив руки на груди, Лестрейд неосознанно поежился.

 Майкрофт крепко сжал челюсти, на порозовевших скулах заиграли желваки. Его взгляд, словно альпинист во время трудного восхождения, все норовил сорваться вниз, инстинкты кричали, что нужно вытряхнуть Лестрейда из этого нелепого халата, покрыть поцелуями каждый дюйм обнаженной кожи, отпечатать в памяти мельчайшие подробности тела, заклеймить личным тавром. Борьба с самим собой была мучительно сладкой. Тревожной. Недопустимой.

– Оденьтесь. Будьте так любезны. - Раздраженно скривившись, Майкрофт ринулся из кабинета и не заметил, как щеки Лестрейда окрасились легким румянецем понимания.

 ***

 К тому моменту как Лестрейд спустился обратно, Майкрофт уже частично взял себя в руки. В воздухе витал яркий аромат свежесваренного кофе, на столе возвышалась тарелка с круассанами. Шумно вдохнув, Лестрейд блаженно зажмурился:

\- Вы просто волшебник!

 - Боюсь, вы сильно преувеличиваете, - не оборачиваясь, криво усмехнулся Майкрофт.

 Сняв турку с огня, он налил дымящийся кофе в две одинаковые фарфоровые чашки и присел на стул. Изящный маленький цветок, мастерски нарисованный на белоснежном боку чашек, привлек внимание Лестрейда.

 - Венская роза, излюбленный мотив для росписи сервизов на фабриках Аугартен[1]. - Находясь спиной к Лестрейду, Майкрофт необъяснимым образом распознал его любопытство.

 Идеальная осанка, гордо расправленные плечи - спина Холмса излучала напряжение, заметное невооруженным глазом, тело звенело, словно перетянутая струна, и Лестрейд, не раздумывая, положил ладони ему на плечи.

 - Вам не помешало бы расслабиться. - Он уверенно сдавил задервеневшие мышцы, большими пальцами рисуя круги по обе стороны от позвоночника. – Я знаю, каково это часами без перерыва разгребать документы. Как вы обычно сбрасываете рабочее напряжение? Сходите в спортзал, бассейн, побоксируйте грушу, расстреляйте пару обойм в тире…

 - Качественный секс. - Невозмутимо сообщил Майкрофт.

 - Что? – Лестрейд на секунду замер, переваривая услышанное.

 - Вы спросили, каким образом я сбрасываю напряжение.

 Майкрофт попытался абстрагироваться, представить, что за спиной стоит безликий незнакомый человек, но не справился с поставленной задачей. Органы чувств переключились в аварийный режим, сердце сбивалось с привычного ритма, нервы скручивало судорогой удовольствия. Неожиданно умелый массаж не приносил облегчения, напротив, добавлял напряжения одной известной части тела.

 - Ваш кофе стынет. - Закинув ногу на ногу, сдержанно напомнил Майкрофт.

 - Точно. - Лестрейд медленно убрал руки и сел за стол.

 Воображение услужливо рисовало одну картинку за другой, пытаясь совместить два таких понятия, как Майкрофт Холмс и качественный секс. Лестрейд с трудом представлял себе неистовство процесса, по окончании которого сможет получить результат, сопоставимый с занятиями спортом. Даже в юности секс был скорее необходимой физиологической потребностью, приятной, но весьма далекой от исступления. А уж пресловутая «ночь любви» от заката и до рассвета вообще относилась к разряду литературных вымыслов.

 - Вы обещали рассказать про сирийских дипломатов. - Сменив тему, Лестрейд отхлебнул кофе и потянулся за круассаном.

 - Конечно. - Майкрофт опустил взгляд в чернильную глубину чашки, собираясь с мыслями. – Вчера вечером в Сити было совершено покушение на министра иностранных дел. По счастливой случайности, которую правильнее назвать профессионализмом, старший офицер заподозрил неладное и, остановив Уильяма на полпути к автомобилю, отправил одного из подчиненных с проверкой. Сработало взрывное устройство, два офицера погибли, Уильям отделался легкими ранениями. После первичного анализа ситуации Халед аль-Аюби попал в список подозреваемых.

 - А что насчет доктора Сами Кхиями?

 - Завербован МИ6 около пяти лет назад. Разделял политические взгляды Великобритании в отношении Сирии и приносил ощутимую пользу. В списке подозреваемых не числился, но мог располагать интересующей нас информацией.

 - Их убийство что-нибудь проясняет?

 - Да. Но для полноты картины нужно изучить заключения специалистов Скотланд-Ярда.

 - Почему Сирия? – Лестрейд наморщил лоб, осознав, насколько плохо осведомлен о политической обстановке за пределами родной страны. – Вы знаете, чем досадил наш министр иностранных дел правительству Сирии?

 - В последнее время у _нас_ были некоторые разногласия, - туманно изрек Майкрофт, и это «нас» сказало о его должности гораздо больше, чем все предыдущие увертки.

 - Поль Бернар - француз, - задумчиво протянул Лестрейд. – Вы же не верите, что эти два покушения, совершенные в один день, пусть и отличающиеся по стилю, всего лишь совпадение?

 - Не верю. - Майкрофт допил свой кофе и поставил чашку на стол. – Но это скорее интуиция. Слишком мало данных, чтобы делать обоснованные выводы.

 Лестрейд тоже поставил чашку и поднялся на ноги:

\- Могу я прогуляться по городу, или лучше не покидать отель?

 Достав из жилета часы, Майкрофт отщелкнул крышку и посмотрел на циферблат, что-то прикидывая в уме:

\- Прогуляйтесь, если желаете. Я попрошу Стива сопровождать вас.

 - Майкрофт, вы забываетесь. Я - взрослый мужчина, к тому же офицер полиции. Мне не нужна нянька. - Глаза Лестрейда возмущенно блеснули.

 - Я в курсе. - Дипломатично осклабился Майкрофт. – Именно поэтому с вами отправится _только_ один человек.

 Через несколько минут, выдав инструкции темноволосому энергичному Стиву, Майкрофт собирался покинуть гостиную, но на пороге остановился:

\- Инспектор, вы обучались искусству антинаблюдения?

 - Только теоретически и весьма поверхностно.

 - У Стива большой опыт в этом вопросе. Попытайтесь вместе распознать, если за вашими передвижениями будут следить, - с этими словами он скрылся в кабинете, плотно притворив за собой дверь.

 ***

  **2.**

 Прихватив кошелек и мобильный, Лестрейд выбрался на улицу. Особняк Фесслеров располагался в непосредственной близости от центра Вены, так что можно было пройтись пешком, не озадачиваясь хитросплетениями общественного транспорта. Открыв в браузере телефона нужный кусок Google Maps, Лестрейд увеличил масштаб и уверенно двинулся вдоль незнакомых улочек. Спустя тридцать минут он с сожалением подумал, что зря отказывался от поездок к родственникам Саманты все эти годы. Ради такой красоты можно было бы потерпеть нудные семейные застолья.

 Вдоволь покружив по переулкам, он выбрался к собору святого Стефана, прошелся по Грабен и свернул на Наглергассе – затерявшуюся посреди шумной Вены тихую, малолюдную улицу. Здесь располагалось множество мелких кафе, ресторанов и сувенирных лавочек. Большинство продавцов разговаривали исключительно на немецком, поэтому Лестрейд глазел молча, иногда прибегая к языку жестов, чтобы ближе рассмотреть ту или иную безделушку.

  _Забавные расписные колокольчики на широкой ленте. Такой неплохо было бы повесить на шею Шерлока, чтобы слышать перемещения этого несносного мальчишки, но он наверняка не согласится. Подарю Андерсону. Нет, безо всякого намека на стадность и уровень интеллекта._

_А вот курительная трубка должна его порадовать, Шерлок вроде до сих пор их коллекционирует. Иногда даже курит. Хотя с трубкой в зубах он выглядит невероятно нелепо - слишком импульсивен для такого философского предмета. Решено, трубка – Шерлоку. Надеюсь, авторское клеймо Питера Матцхольда скажет ему больше, чем мне._

_Изящный чайный сервиз напоминает о чем-то смутно знакомом. О ком-то? И эта маленькая, обрамленная зеленью роза на боку каждого предмета. Наверное, призраки прошлого. Нет, сервиз я в Англию не потащу. Вот лошадь хороша. Белая фарфоровая лошадь. Подарю Донован, как украшение для гостиной. Вежливый и политкорректный подарок. Наверное._

_Люциферу нужно привезти что-нибудь алкогольное, он любит дегустировать крепкие национальные напитки. Тирольский шнапс 38 градусов? Подойдет. Какой самый интересный? Ладно, давайте ежевичный._

 Прикупив вдобавок горсть магнитов и несколько сувенирных кепок, Лестрейд обнаружил, что незаметно достиг конца улицы. На обратной дороге он заглянул в местную пивоварню, расположившуюся на Зибенштернгассе, и продегустировал все представленные сорта пива маленькими двухсотграммовыми порциями. Приглушенный свет и темная деревянная мебель создавали особый колорит и настраивали на умиротворенный лад, пиво оказалось превосходным. Уходя, Лестрейд положил в карман узкую полоску картона с адресом, намереваясь до отъезда еще раз наведаться в это приятное заведение.

 Завернув за угол, он со всего маху налетел на парочку, остановившуюся поболтать прямо посреди тротуара.

\- Какого черта! - Лестрейд перевел взгляд с темноволосого мужчины на его спутницу. - Сэм? Что ты здесь делаешь?

 Незнакомец побледнел и отступил в сторону, однако Сэм, ничуть не смутившись, ловко подхватила его под руку.

 - Грег, познакомься, мой кузен Джонатан. Джонатан, это мой муж Грегори.

 Мужчина растерянно кивнул, его рукопожатие было холодным и вялым, однако Лестрейд не обратил на него особого внимания, лихорадочно обдумывая причину, чтобы избежать общения с очередным родственником. К сожалению, ничего правдоподобного на ум не приходило.

 - Прошу прощения за неосторожность. Что-то я неважно себя чувствую, пойду прилягу, - неубедительно солгал он, стараясь не встречаться с Сэм взглядом.

 - Конечно, - на удивление покладисто согласилась она. – Джонатан торопится, я тоже скоро вернусь.

 Провожая удаляющуюся фигуру Лестрейда взглядом, мужчина раздраженно прошипел:

\- Откуда он тут взялся? Кажется, ты забыла сообщить мне, что притащила с собой мужа. Знал бы заранее, остался в Лондоне.

 - Он увязался в последний момент, я не смогла отказать. Не бери в голову, его присутствие ничего не меняет.

 ***

  **1.**

 - Смысл в том, чтобы выглядеть абсолютно невинно, но при этом вычислить возможный «хвост», - вещал Стив, уверенно вышагивая по Зингерштрассе. – Нельзя постоянно оглядываться или подозрительно часто перешнуровывать ботинки, наблюдающий заметит эту нервозность, и придется приложить больше усилий, чтобы оторваться. Наша задача проще. Нам велено только засечь «хвост», ничего не предпринимая, поэтому будем прогуливаться беззаботно, но с небольшими хитростями. Где бы вы хотели побывать?

 - Без разницы. - Лестрейд флегматично пожал плечами. – Я первый раз в Вене, да и времени у нас не так много. Давайте просто пройдемся по улицам, посмотрим на центральную часть города.

 - Хорошо. - Стив удовлетворенно кивнул, ни на секунду не прекращая изучать окрестности. – Нам нужны «наблюдательные ловушки» - места, в которых можно естественным образом подсмотреть, что твориться у тебя за спиной, или вынудить преследователей подойти ближе, затрудняя наблюдение на расстоянии.

 - Понятно. - Лестрейд тоже принялся выискивать подходящие для ловушек места.

 Отчего-то ему стало абсолютно все равно, насколько нелепо он может выглядеть со стороны - немолодой уже офицер британской полиции с энтузиазмом играющий в разведчика. Запоздалая пародия на Джеймса Бонда: приключения в чужой стране, адреналин в крови, предчувствие неизбежной схватки. Жизнь напоминала серое месиво из обыденных забот, морально тяжелой работы с нелицеприятной изнанкой, скучных выходных, пока он не встретил _его_. Таинственного, но такого знакомого Майкрофта Холмса, который в одночасье перевернул его мир с ног на голову. И Лестрейд был неприлично рад оказаться в этом перевернутом мире.

 Стив показал ему вполне типичную на первый взгляд лестницу, которая являлась классическим примером «наблюдательной ловушки», позволявшей при ходьбе осматривать предыдущие и последующие пролеты. Провел по оживленному подземному переходу с множеством выходов. Затащил в гигантский супермаркет, где можно было бессистемно кружить по залу, разворачиваясь в самых неожиданных местах.

 - Вон тот брюнет в коричневой куртке, я уже видел его сегодня, - напрягся Лестрейд, засовывая руки в карманы плаща.

 - Сколько раз? – Стив покосился в указанную сторону.

 - Один.

 - Не считается. Нужно опознать одного и того же человека не _менее_ трех раз, чтобы сделать обоснованный вывод о наличие «хвоста». Идем. - Он завернул за угол, безошибочно определив расположение второго выхода из магазина. – Парень похож на обычного туриста, вполне вероятно, случайно оказался рядом.

 Они не успели пройти и тридцати футов, как рядом затормозил черный тонированный автомобиль, дверь с пассажирской стороны приветливо распахнулась.

 - А вот и шеф. - Стив выразительно посмотрел на Лестрейда.

 Несмотря на уверенность, прозвучавшую в словах охранника, Лестрейд не спешил садиться в подозрительный автомобиль и, приблизившись, опасливо заглянул внутрь.

 - Желаете пообедать? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Майкрофт. – У меня появился шанс, сделать перерыв в работе.

 - Конечно. - Лестрейд облегченно выдохнул. - Как вы нас нашли?

 - Ничего сложного. Учитывая предсказуемость вашего маршрута. - Майкрофт изобразил на лице вселенскую скуку. – Лучше скажите, вы кого-нибудь засекли?

 - Нет.

 Автомобиль тронулся с места, и Лестрейд вспомнил про Стива, оставшегося стоять на краю тротуара.

 - Не беспокойтесь за него. - Майкрофт поднял руку в успокаивающем жесте. – У Стива еще остались кое-какие дела.

 - Возвращаемся в отель? Или вы забронировали столик в очередном пафосном месте? - полюбопытствовал Лестрейд, встревоженный той легкостью, с которой Майкрофт в очередной раз его «прочитал». – Боюсь, я недостаточно прилично одет для шикарного заведения.

 Майкрофт мысленно усмехнулся, уловив в тоне Лестрейда раздражение и едва заметную неуверенность.

\- Мы направляемся в маленький уютный хойригер[2], там подают молодое вино и ужасно калорийные закуски. Вам понравится, обещаю.

 Многозначительно хмыкнув, Лестрейд отвернулся к окну, пытаясь стереть с лица улыбку. Этот невозможный человек не переставал его удивлять.

 ***

  **2.**

Открыв Лестрейду дверь, Оделия озабоченно нахмурилась:

\- Сэмми полчаса назад побежала в кондитерскую и до сих пор не вернулась. Я ужасно волнуюсь.

 - С ней все в порядке, мы только что виделись, - поспешил успокоить хозяйку Лестрейд. – Она встретила своего кузена… Джонатана.

 - Ты хотел сказать – Джошуа.

 - Нет. Саманта назвала его Джонатаном, - в свою очередь нахмурился Лестрейд.

 - Мальчик мой. - Оделия снисходительно улыбнулась. – Возможно с высоты твоего возраста, я кажусь старой развалиной, но открою великую тайну: болезнь Альцгеймера не числится в списке моих заболеваний. И вовсе не потому, что лечащий врач забыл занести эту информацию в медицинскую карту. - Оделия расхохоталась и, не дав смущенному Лестрейду возразить, подхватила под локоть и потащила в направлении гостиной. – Уверяю, у меня нет ни одного внука с именем Джонатан.

 В кармане Лестрейда завибрировал мобильный, сообщая о принятой смс, спасая тем самым из неловкой ситуации. Извинившись перед Оделией, он поднялся в спальню и открыл сообщение.

 «Инспектор, где вас черти носят? Вы мне срочно нужны. ШХ»

 «Вообще-то я в другой стране. ГЛ»

 «Прекращайте сдабривать непомерную фантазию алкоголем и возвращайтесь в нашу серую лондонскую реальность. ШХ»

 «Я в отпуске в Австрии. Дело отдали Диммоку. ГЛ»

 «Знаю. Диммок отказывается меня слушать. У нас еще одно убийство с похожим почерком. ШХ»

 «Ваша жена прекрасно проведет время без вас, как и планировалось. Мне вы нужнее. ШХ»

 «Вы нужны Англии. ШХ»

 «Возвращайтесь ближайшим рейсом. Будет интересно, обещаю. ШХ»

 «Шеф, фрик довел Андерсона до истерики, я на очереди. Пожалуйста, возвращайтесь. Торквемада давно успокоился. Салли»

 Лестрейд задумчиво посмотрел по сторонам. Сэм утверждала, что в единственной гостевой комнате с двуспальной кроватью сейчас ремонт, и поскольку приезд Лестрейда стал неожиданностью для Оделии, придется пожить раздельно. Он не возражал, хотя уже и забыл, когда последний раз ночевал на узкой кровати. Тщательно взвесив все за и против, Лестрейд набрал номер справочной аэропорта, чтобы уточнить расписание рейсов Вена - Лондон.

 ***

  **1.**

 Выбранное Майкрофтом заведение располагалось на окраине города в небольшом одноэтажном здании. Посетителей было немного, судя по всему, с момента открытия прошло не более получаса. Проигнорировав более цивилизованный первый этаж, Майкрофт, не раздумывая, спустился по широкой деревянной лестнице вниз. Он смотрелся настолько неуместно в своем костюме-тройке за несколько тысяч фунтов и белоснежной шелковой рубашке с запонками в центре прокопченного изъеденного временем винного погребка, что Лестрейд попытался прервать этот фарс и возвратиться наверх. Предостерегающий взгляд и стремительно взлетевшая бровь задавили инициативу на корню. Майкрофт невозмутимо, словно бывал здесь каждый день, заказал бутылку вина и кивнул Лестрейду в сторону столов с закусками.

 Наполнив тарелки, они прошли вглубь зала за тонкую дощатую перегородку, отделявшую несколько столов от их основной массы. За перегородкой было пусто, посетители предпочитали держаться ближе к барной стойке и закускам, хотя в час пик во всех помещениях хойригера наверняка не найти ни одного свободного места. Майкрофт держался на удивление свободно, и Лестрейд, постепенно успокоившись, принялся за еду.

 - Вы бывали здесь раньше?

 - Никогда. - Майкрофт налил вино в два простых бокала и придвинул один из них к Лестрейду.

 - Надеюсь, вы выбрали это место не из-за меня. - Лестрейд взял бокал и сделал первый пробный глоток. – Не желаю становиться причиной вашего дискомфорта.

 - Не льстите себе, Грегори. - Майкрофт задумчиво посмотрел в тарелку и, нацепив на вилку кусочек мяса, отправил его в рот. – Я давно мечтал здесь побывать, но мне недоставало подходящей компании.

 - А как же Антея? – Лестрейд хмыкнул, представив шок местных завсегдатаев, ошеломленных присутствием иностранной красавицы в их питейном заведении.

 - При чем тут Антея? – Майкрофт недоуменно наморщил лоб, и в этот момент погас свет.

 - Что происходит? – Поднявшись из-за стола, Лестрейд собирался шагнуть к выходу, когда кто-то невежливо дернул его за руку и плотно прижал к кирпичному выступу возле внешней стены.

 - Тихо, - прошипел Майкрофт прямо в ухо и придвинулся ближе.

 - Какого черта…?

 - Заткнись. - Прохладная ладонь крепко обхватила челюсть, зажимая Лестрейду рот.

 Так они простояли тридцать секунд, а может быть лет, Лестрейд не мог точно определить. Слепо таращась в темноту, он отсчитывал биение собственного пульса, сконцентрировавшись на звуках, доносившихся из основного зала. Вопросительные выкрики посетителей успокоил низкий грубоватый голос, Лестрейд не понимал смысла произносимых слов, но речь людей обрела спокойные интонации, наверное, невидимый оратор рассказал о проблемах с электричеством.

 Стоять было жутко неудобно. Неровности стены больно впивались в спину, Майкрофт прижимался так рьяно, что Лестрейд чувствовал себя попавшим под кузнечный пресс. Тонкий аромат океанского бриза смешанного с легкой цитрусовой горчинкой штурмовал обоняние и искажал реальность. Голову посетила дурацкая мысль - Лестрейду захотелось лизнуть пальцы, по-прежнему зжимавшие его рот, прихватить губами гладкую кожу ладони, оценить реакцию Майкрофта на это хулиганство.

 С ошеломляющей ясностью Лестрейд осознал всю двойственность своего желания, разыскал скрытый под ворохом эмоций подтекст. Лицо запылало, жар перекинулся ниже, спустился вдоль туловища, сконцентрировался в паху. _Черт!_ Возможно, всему виной была темнота и застоявшийся воздух подвального помещения, а может опьяняющая близость чужого тела, или… _Черт, черт!_ Лестрейд попытался чуть отстраниться, чтобы внезапная эрекция не упиралась в бедро Майкрофта так откровенно, но не сдвинулся ни на дюйм.

 - Прекрати елозить, ты делаешь только хуже, - процедил Майкрофт, и Лестрейд обреченно вздохнул, вжимаясь затылком в стену.

 По залу заметались призрачные тени, постепенно обретая плотность – кто-то расставлял зажженные свечи на столы – и в следующую секунду мир взорвался оглушающей какофонией звуков: грохот мебели, крики посетителей, стук автоматной очереди и звон рассыпавшегося на мелкие осколки стекла. Все закончилось так же быстро, как началось, вдалеке стихал дробный топот взбегающих по лестнице людей.

 - Шеф, мы его взяли, - раздался из-за перегородки чуточку запыхавшийся голос Антеи.

 Включилось основное освещение, больно резанув по привыкшим к темноте глазам, обличая учиненный погром.

 - Отлично, дайте нам минуту. - Майкрофт опустил руку с неизвестно откуда материализовавшимся браунингом.

 Выскользнув из ослабевшего захвата, Лестрейд схватился за голову:

\- Ловушка. Ты подстроил ему ловушку и соорудил из нас приманку. Ты такой же псих, как твой младший брат. Почему ты меня не предупредил?

 - Не был уверен в твоих актерских способностях. - Майкрофт медленно обвел пальцем пробоину в перегородке, прослеживая траекторию выстрела. - Требовалось, чтобы ты вел себя непринужденно.

 - Твою же мать, Майкрофт. - Лестрейд пнул ни в чем не повинную лавку. – А ведь я думал…

 Изменившись в лице, Майкрофт мгновенно оказался рядом и припечатал Лестрейда к стене, нависая неумолимой зловещей тенью, выплевывая слова, словно втыкая отравленные кинжалы:

\- Ты верно думал. Я действительно заинтересован в тебе и даже больше, чем ты можешь себе представить. Но дело превыше всего. Мои обязанности. Я не могу ими пренебречь. - Круто развернувшись, он вышел в общий зал к ожидавшим его сотрудникам.

 Лестрейд растерянно пригладил шевелюру и сделал глоток из чудом уцелевшего бокала. Глаза жгло, будто в них швырнули горсть золы, в горле саднило, под ногами хрустело битое стекло. Майкрофт вернулся через несколько минут и безмолвно замер у порога.

 - Я могу сейчас чем-нибудь помочь? – не оборачиваясь, уточнил Лестрейд.

 - Нет. Забирай Стива и возвращайся в отель. - Майкрофт устало зажмурился, сдавив пальцами виски. - Мне пора ехать на совещание.

 - Ладно. - Лестрейд допил вино и направился к выходу, так и не решившись взглянуть на Майкрофта. Он чувствовал, что еще не готов в полном объеме принять и осознать _правду_ этого человека.

 ***

 Вернувшись далеко за полночь, Майкрофт осторожно приоткрыл дверь в спальню Лестрейда. На прикроватной тумбочке горела лампа, отпугивая холодные щупальца тьмы, охраняя сон Лестрейда, словно преданный страж. Майкрофт тихо подошел к кровати и опустился на пол возле изголовья, подперев подбородок скрещенными поверх матраца руками.

 Не потрудившись предварительно раздеться, Лестрейд уснул на неразобранной постели и теперь зябко поджимал под себя руки, продолжая хмуриться даже во сне. Сознание Майкрофта накрыло иррациональной щемящей волной, время перестало существовать, суетливый мир покорно отступил за пределы освещенного круга.

 - Как же это все не вовремя, - грустно прошептал он и протянул руку к щеке Лестрейда, но замер на полпути, не решаясь прикоснуться. – Как не вовремя.

 Поднявшись на ноги, Майкрофт одернул пиджак и на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза. Почти физически ощущая, как стремительно убывает внутренний запас решимости, он расправил плечи и точно выверенным ударом разбил волшебный покой. _Извини._

 _-_ Грегори, просыпайся. Возвращаемся в Лондон.

 ***

 На этот раз Лестрейд без раздумий занял кресло рядом с Майкрофтом, возникшая после обеда неловкость отступила прочь. По молчаливой договоренности они сделали вид, будто ничего не произошло, будто никакой эмоциональной вспышки не было и в помине. Самолет разогнался, шасси плавно оторвались от взлетной полосы.

 - Долгое совещание. - Лестрейд многозначительно посмотрел на часы. – Надеялся, ты вернешься раньше. Не могли прийти к консенсусу?

 - Нет. Мы на удивление быстро достигли нужного результата. - Открыв уже знакомый Лестрейду чемодан, Майкрофт принялся внимательно перебирать его содержимое. – Основную часть вечера я провел, разбираясь с задержанным.

 - Что разузнал?

 - Джек Коллинз - американец, сотрудник спец. службы США. Руководитель его подразделения всячески открещивается от участия в инциденте, но оно и понятно, я бы тоже на их месте не признавался. Утверждают, что Коллинз в течение последних двадцати дней находился в оплачиваемом отпуске и никаких приказов касательно моего устранения не получал. Потребовали выдать диверсанта на Родину, чтобы провести служебное расследование.

 - И ты согласился?

 - А что мне оставалось? Это устоявшаяся практика. – Майкрофт пожал плечами. – Но знаешь, что любопытно? У Коллинза довольно узкая специализация, он подрывник - исполнитель, работающий в команде.

 - Подрывник? – Лестрейд встрепенулся, осененный внезапной догадкой.

 - Вот именно. Прилетел сегодня утром из Лондона по поддельному паспорту. - Найдя, наконец, нужную папку, Майкрофт внимательно пролистал ее содержимое. – Тип взрывчатки совпадает.

 - Покушение на министра иностранных дел?

 - Да. Только мы уже успели обвинить Бернара. При обыске в его гостиничном номере была обнаружена сумка с аналогичной взрывчаткой.

 - Я конечно не эксперт, но вся история шита белыми нитками. Зачем отправлять подрывника в Вену? У него не было ни времени, ни возможности прицельно заложить бомбу, а в импровизациях с огнестрельным оружием он не силен. Снайпер бы сработал надежнее. Зачем сначала подставлять Бернара, а потом практически сдавать нам Коллинза? Больше похоже на неуклюжие попытки обвинить Францию и США, скрывая настоящего заказчика, в случае провала покушений.

 - Вознамерься США убрать любого из членов британского кабинета министров, при их неограниченном бюджете на спец. операции они прислали бы хорошо подготовленную сработавшуюся группу, а не это недоразумение. А у заказчика, судя по всему, серьезные проблемы с деньгами.

 Самолет слегка тряхнуло, бумаги осенними листьями спланировали на пол. Наклонившись за ними, Лестрейд замер, вчитываясь в текст желтой сопроводительной карточки одного из документов: _«План ликвидации Башар Асада… Версия 4, исправленная… Разработано… Согласовано… Копию направить…»_.

 - Так вот какие у вас разногласия с правительством Сирии. - Лестрейд медленно выпрямился.

 - Скорее это закономерный результат наших разногласий. - Майкрофт спокойно выдержал обвиняющий взгляд карих глаз. - Дело не только в Великобритании. На сегодняшнем совещании это решение поддержали представители всех приглашенных стран.

 - А вы многих пригласили?

 - Нет. Только тех, кто необходим для реализации Плана и ранее проявлял солидарность с Великобританией в данном вопросе.

 - Но ведь это немотивированная жестокость. Неужели с ним нельзя договориться?

 - Мы пытались _договориться_ в течение года. - Майкрофт жестко усмехнулся. – По-твоему я похож на безумца, устраняющего людей по собственной прихоти?

 - По-моему, ты похож на человека, который ни перед чем не остановиться, для достижения поставленной цели. Ты владеешь искусством убеждения, знаешь цену слова, подозреваю, это главная причина по которой тебя выбрали для «презентации» Плана.

 Лестрейд пристально вглядывался в лицо Майкрофта, пытаясь отыскать циничного бессердечного паука, ловко сплетающего паутину лжи, но видел лишь усталого немолодого мужчину упрямо стиснувшего зубы под тяжестью непростых решений, излишне осведомленного, чтобы спокойно спать по ночам.

 - На, как ты выразился, «презентацию» должен был отправиться Уильям, я лишь осуществлял консультационную поддержку при детальной проработке Плана. - Майкрофт аккуратно вытащил документы из судорожно сжатых пальцев Лестрейда и убрал обратно в папку. – Как я тебе рассказывал, Уильяма попытались убрать накануне вылета, и тогда премьер-министру пришлось срочно решать, кого отправить взамен. По понятным причинам о существовании Плана было известно весьма ограниченному кругу людей, времени на подготовку не оставалось, а «презентацию» требовалось провести так, чтобы все страны безоговорочно согласились. Выбор между мной и Джоном Скарлеттом[3] был очевиден, поскольку с иностранными министрами у Джона сформировались специфические отношения, весьма далекие от доверительных.

 - Я отлично понимаю, что это не твое персональное решение, только… ты держишься так отстраненно, а ведь речь идет об убийстве. Спланированном хладнокровном убийстве. - Лестрейд скрестил руки в защитном жесте.

 Как же он ненавидел обстоятельства, требующие выбирать меньшее из зол. В практике отдела расследований особо тяжких преступлений не раз возникали ситуации, когда из-за недостаточности улик выходили на свободу маньяки, насильники, обычные бытовые убийцы. И всякий раз Лестрейд сжимал кулаки, отгоняя навязчивые мысли о самосуде, не в силах взглянуть в глаза родственникам и друзьям жертвы.

 - По-твоему, мне следовало надеть траур, рыдать и мучиться угрызениями совести? – Зло прищурившись, Майкрофт обнажил зубы в гримасе, которую даже самый оптимистично настроенный человек не рискнул назвать дружелюбной улыбкой. – Предлагаю вместо этого поплакать над простыми жителями Сирии, которых за прошедший год погибло более двадцати тысяч.

 Нет. Лестрейд не хотел бы оказаться на месте Майкрофта, примерить на себя костюм вершителя судеб. Слишком тяжело. Слишком ответственно. Слишком больно. Он выдохнул и ободряюще сжал руку Холмса, вцепившуюся в подлокотник.

 - Поплачем, Майкрофт, обязательно поплачем. Как только закончится это сумасшествие.

 На долю секунды Майкрофту показалось, будто гранитная глыба, годами давящая на плечи, стала чуточку легче.

 ***

  _Испытывая острое чувство дежавю, Лестрейд переступает порог собственной квартиры и мыском туфли отодвигает небрежно брошенную обувь. Он мечтает вернуться на лестничную площадку и никогда больше не открывать эту дверь, но ноги не слушаются и сами несут его в сторону спальни. Сознание услужливо рисует красную мигающую табличку: «Болезненные воспоминания», и Лестрейд окунается в прошлое. Он точно знает, что сейчас произойдет, он помнит каждую деталь, однако на этот раз все иначе._

_Синий в серебристую полоску галстук коварной змеей затаился на полу, нежась в потоках искусственного света. В ванной комнате плачет запотевшее зеркало, жадно собирая из воздуха остатки влаги, брошенное полотенце махровой кляксой отмечает точку отсчета. Ароматы ментола и грейпфрута сражаются за главенство, заполняя ограниченное пространство коридора, врываясь в легкие ядовитым газом. Чужой пиджак бесформенной грудой чернеет возле стены._

_Лестрейд уверен, что все вокруг сон, иллюзия, игра растревоженного разума, что он сам здесь лишь в качестве наблюдателя, от которого ничего не зависит, что это не случайность. Ритмичный скрип пружин и стоны не оставляют ни малейших сомнений в том действе, что творится сейчас в спальне, вот только Лестрейду этого мало. Он обязательно должен увидеть, должен подтвердить свое невозможное предчувствие, ведь если он прав, то в данный момент его двойник - еще один Лестрейд, персонаж этой фантастической реальности…_

_Занимается сексом с мужчиной._

_Плотный вихрь наслаждения, бесчинствующий в спальне, бьет наотмашь, разрушая внутренние барьеры, сметая их до основания. Лестрейд испуганно хватается за стену в поисках опоры, крепко зажмуривается, затем вновь открывает глаза, но картина не меняется. В теплых отсветах зарождающегося дня он словно на экране кинотеатра видит, как Грегори Лестрейд - тот самый, который только сегодня утром смотрел на него из зеркала, трахает Майкрофта Холмса. Надменного сдержанного Майкрофта Холмса. И самое ошеломляющее в этой ситуации то, что Лестрейду-наблюдателю ни капли не противно._

_Это жарко. Незнакомо. И так остро._

_Его восхищают уверенные, размашистые движения бедер того, другого Лестрейда. Ни грамма сомнений. Оглушают звонкие шлепки, сопровождающие каждое столкновение влажных разгоряченных тел. Смущает непривычная открытость и чувственность Холмса выгибающегося дугой, вцепившегося побелевшими от напряжения пальцами в спинку кровати, бесстыдно обхватившего партнера за талию длинными незагорелыми ногами. Лестрейду совестно, но он не в силах отвести взгляд, все глубже и глубже погружаясь в раскаленное марево возбуждения._

_\- Зачем ты сюда явился? Возможно, это даже не твое будущее._

_\- Будущее? – эхом повторяет Лестрейд и, обернувшись, успевает заметить необыкновенно синие глаза, прежде чем реальность покрывается трещинами и осыпается грудой хрустальных осколков._

 Майкрофт неохотно выплывал из объятий Морфея, старательно цепляясь за ускользающее видение. - «Всего лишь сон», - почувствовав легкий укол разочарования, он посмотрел на информационное табло. – «До Лондона еще не меньше часа». - В салоне царил полумрак, все пассажиры, включая Лестрейда, тихо дремали, убаюканные мерным урчанием двигателей.

 В транспорте Майкрофт, как правило, всегда бодрствовал и с каждым прожитым годом все хуже засыпал в чужой обстановке, возвращаясь из вынужденных поездок с хроническим недосыпом. Присутствие Лестрейда на расстоянии вытянутой руки удивительным образом успокаивало. Казалось, Майкрофт лишь на долю секунды прикрыл глаза и не заметил, как минули полчаса.

 Перед самым пробуждением Майкрофту снилось, будто он вернулся из длительной командировки обратно в Лондон и прямиком из аэропорта направился к Лестрейду. Открыв дверь собственным ключом, он перехватил Лестрейда на пороге ванной комнаты и… множеством доступных методов поведал, как сильно скучал в разлуке.

 Печально вздохнув, Майкрофт повыше подтянул темно синий плед. Он хотел бы однажды возвратиться туда, где его будет ждать Лестрейд. Всегда возвращаться. Засыпать и просыпаться рядом, делить привычный утренний кофе и вечернюю чашку чая. Целовать податливые губы и наблюдать, как темнеют от возбуждения восхитительно карие глаза.

 Глупая наивная сентиментальность.

 Он познакомился с Лестрейдом только вчера и, презрев здравый смысл, разрешил малознакомому человеку нарушить невидимые границы, хотя уже давно не поступал столь опрометчиво, сохраняя некое подобие вакуума, безвоздушного пространства вокруг себя. А сегодня выяснилось, что он готов впустить Лестрейда в личную жизнь, поощрить возникшее между ними притяжение, обличить тщательно скрываемые от других людей слабости.

 «Эмоции». - Майкрофт недовольно скривился. – «Проявление эмоций - непозволительная роскошь для человека, занимающего ответственный пост в правительстве».

Следуя жесткому, четко выверенному расписанию днем, вечерами возвращаясь в идеальную, но такую нежилую квартиру, Майкрофт иногда напоминал сам себе холодный бездушный механизм, запрограммированный на выполнение конкретной задачи. Однако где-то в глубине души он мечтал, чтобы однажды в его жизнь ворвался тот единственный особенный человек и разметал упорядоченное существование, привнеся элемент хаоса и неожиданности.

 Лестрейд подходил под заданное описание как нельзя лучше, и это пугало Майкрофта до дрожи в коленях.

 ***

 Выходя из самолета в оживленную ночь аэропорта Хитроу, Лестрейд остановился на верхней ступеньке трапа.

\- Забыл уточнить. К чему такая спешка, что-то случилось?

 Майкрофт помедлил пару секунд, но затем все же ответил:

\- Моя мать попала в автомобильную аварию. Угрозы для жизни нет, но я должен все лично проконтролировать. - Лестрейду померещились легкие извиняющиеся нотки в его голосе. - От Шерлока в данной ситуации никакой помощи, ты же понимаешь.

 Лестрейд кивнул и неожиданно для самого себя предложил:

\- Ты сейчас в больницу? Хочешь, я поеду с тобой?

 - Не нужно. - Майкрофт поспешно мотнул головой. – Спасибо, что составил мне компанию в этой суматошной поездке. Стэн отвезет тебя.

 Сжимая протянутую на прощание ладонь, Лестрейд сожалел, что их «приключение» закончилось так быстро, что не осталось поводов для новых встреч, что он, вполне вероятно, никогда не увидит Майкрофта Холмса вновь.

 Никогда – черное безнадежное слово. Лестрейд решительно вычеркнул его из лексикона и провел рукой по лицу, стряхивая остатки пессимистичных мыслей. В конце концов, никто не в состоянии предсказать, что случится за следующим поворотом судьбы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Augarten – Венская фарфоровая мануфактура.  
> 2\. Австрийское питейное заведение, в котором продают разливное молодое вино местного производства. Закуски, как правило, организованы в виде шведского стола.  
> 3\. Генеральный директор SIS (секретной разведывательной службы), постоянный заместитель министра иностранных дел.


	3. Chapter 3

**2.**

\- Мне нужны результаты баллистической экспертизы по делу сирийского посла, Майкла Бекетта и вот этой штуки. - Шерлок небрежно бросил на пустое блюдце тускло блеснувшую пулю.

 - Так, рассказывай все по порядку. - Лестрейд устало потер лицо и вытащил из кармана блокнот, приготовившись фиксировать ключевые моменты. – Похоже, я слишком много пропустил.

 Не прекращая вышагивать из угла в угол лестрейдовской гостиной, Шерлок взмахнул руками - его всегда раздражала необходимость проговаривать очевидные факты. Откинувшись на спинку дивана, Лестрейд прикрыл глаза, не в силах терпеть это яростное мельтешение.

 - Вы не задумывались, инспектор, почему сирийские дипломаты были убиты столь разными методами? – слишком уж издалека начал Шерлок.

 - Очевидно потому, что их убили разные люди.

 - Очевидно. - Шерлок задумчиво кивнул. – Доктор Сами Кхиями был невысокого роста и отличался весьма щуплым телосложением, при должной сноровке не требовалось особых физических усилий чтобы его задушить.

 - Орудие убийства – веревку из синтетических волокон на месте преступления так и не обнаружили, а значит, убийца прихватил ее с собой. - Лестрейд нарисовал в блокноте знак вопроса напротив фамилии убитого. – Я уточню у Диммока, насколько далеко продвинулось расследование.

 - Судя по расположению ссадин и кровоподтеков на шее доктора и следам борьбы, сохранившимся в подворотне, я бы предположил, что его задушил коллега Халед аль-Аюби, - не обратив внимания на слова Лестрейда, уверенно продолжил Шерлок. - Появившийся чуть позже киллер-француз застрелил аль-Аюби и уничтожил большую часть улик.

 - Стой, погоди. - Лестрейд протестующе вскинул голову. – Откуда взялся киллер-француз?

 Закатив глаза, Шерлок плюхнулся в ближайшее кресло и закинул ногу на ногу.

\- Я отправился на Эбери-стрит 50 сразу же, как меня выпустили из каталажки.

 - Тот отель, визитку которого ты по рассеянности переложил из кармана убитого сирийца в свой. - Лестрейд понимающе усмехнулся и перелистнул страницу, просматривая предыдущие записи. - Belgravia Mews.

 - Мини-гостиница, 11 номеров, в тот день было заселено всего 5. Вычислить нужного субъекта не составило особого труда, как и проникнуть в его номер. - Шерлок самодовольно фыркнул. – Сигареты «Житан», початая бутылка Шато Брион, дюжина различных шарфов и шейных платков в гардеробе и наконец, типично французское имя в регистрационной карточке, хотя оно наверняка выдуманное. Тяжелый кейс с кодовым замком и спортивная сумка с взрывчаткой, салфетка с остатками оружейной смазки в мусорной корзине. Номер находится под наблюдением второй день, но судя по всему, наш парень туда уже не вернется. Кстати, вы знали о покушении на премьер-министра? Уверен, там использовался аналогичный тип взрывчатки.

 - Не знал. - Лестрейд нахмурился. – Когда оно произошло?

 - Вечером того дня, когда обнаружили трупы сирийцев. Ну конечно! – Хлопнув ладонью по лбу, Шерлок вскочил на ноги. – Они успели замять информацию об инциденте до того, как Майкрофта подстрелили. Преступления в Сити официально подпадают под юрисдикцию местной полиции, но фактически…

 - Майкрофта?

 - Моего старшего брата.

 - У тебя есть брат? Первый раз слышу. - Десятки разнообразных вопросов одновременно вспыхнули в голове Лестрейда.

 - Представьте себе, инспектор. - Шерлок скривил губы и язвительно глянул на Лестрейда сверху вниз. – Больше того, у меня даже есть родители.

 - Всегда считал, что ты – выращенный в инкубаторе результат генетических экспериментов. - Взяв со стола чашку, Лестрейд невозмутимо отхлебнул давно остывший кофе. – И эту пулю…

 - Вытащили из плеча моего горячо любимого братца. Я позаимствовал ее. На память.

 - Чем занимается твой брат?

 - Майкрофт – скромный служащий британского правительства. - В глазах Шерлока заплясали веселые чертики, он походил на человека, поделившегося свежей оригинальной шуткой.

 - Ты знаешь фамилию детектива, расследующего нападение на твоего брата? – Лестрейд занес руку над блокнотом, приготовившись записывать.

 В ответ Шерлок как-то странно посмотрел на него и пожал плечами.

\- Это дело вряд ли попадет в Скотланд-Ярд, и скорее всего, вы не получите по нему никакой официальной информации.

 - Ладно. - Лестрейд медленно выпрямился. – Но с чего ты взял, будто убийство Халед аль-Аюби как-то связано с покушением на жизнь Майкрофта? И кто такой Майкл Бекетт?

 - Потому что я не верю в совпадения. - Остановившись возле окна, Шерлок вперился немигающим взглядом в унылый пейзаж. – Нужна очень веская причина, чтобы поздно вечером затащить Майкрофта в район Баттерси. Преступник напал на моего брата на Квинстон-роуд возле дома, в котором следующим утром был обнаружен труп Майкла Бекетта. Предполагаемое время смерти Бекетта между 19.00 и 23.00 часами, что отлично вписывается в мою теорию. К тому же в его квартире отыскалась знакомая нам визитка Belgravia Mews.

 - Твой брат знаком с этим Бекеттом?

 - Наверняка. - Отстучав по подоконнику замысловатый ритм, Шерлок резко отвернулся от окна. - Штефферсон не настолько дурак, как остальные детективы Скотланд-Ярда, он дал мне 10 минут на осмотр места преступления, пока не притащился Андерсон и все не испортил. - Шерлок сжал кулаки и снова заметался по комнате. – Нежилое состояние квартиры и не до конца распакованные чемоданы просто кричали о том, что их хозяин недавно вернулся после длительного отсутствия. Равномерный загар на теле убитого, стопка светлой легкой одежды на кровати и несколько специфических сувениров указывали на тропическую/субтропическую страну из Лиги Арабских государств. Несколько листов водорастворимой бумаги и авторучка «Пентел» - джентльменский набор сотрудника разведки для оформления донесений в отсутствие технической возможности для передачи данных в электронном виде. Получить доступ к досье Бекетта из базы данных МИ6, чтобы достоверно узнать, куда он был командирован, я пока не смог. Не удивлюсь, если Бекетт работал в Сирии, несмотря на официальное заявление главы нашего МИД полгода назад, будто правительство Великобритании отозвало всех дипломатических сотрудников домой.

 - В каком состоянии твой брат сейчас? Он найдет время переговорить со мной?

 - Майкрофт в порядке, насколько может быть в порядке человек после легкого огнестрельного ранения. Однако он станет с вами сотрудничать, только если сам посчитает нужным. А он вряд ли посчитает.

 - Почему ты назвал этого француза киллером? Судя по калибру и размеру пули, я бы сказал, что выстрел был произведен из пистолета, наверняка с близкого расстояния, раз дело происходило на оживленной улице. Будь он действительно наемным убийцей, то попал бы точно в сердце или голову.

 - Потому что двух других жертв он убил весьма профессионально и с минимальным количеством улик, а в случае с Майкрофтом… - Шерлок на секунду замолчал, запустив пальцы в растрепанную шевелюру. – Если предыдущие убийства можно назвать хотя бы частично проработанными, то тут на лицо явная импровизация. Француз стрелял на ходу, Майкрофт только выбрался из автомобиля. Первая пуля попала точно по центру карманных часов, от этого ранения Майкрофта уберегло пристрастие к средневековому антуражу, а вот беднягу-киллера вряд ли что-то в состоянии уберечь от гнева моего брата - это были фамильные часы, принадлежавшие когда-то нашему прадеду. Вторая пуля пробила левое плечо и тот факт, что Майкрофту придется провести несколько дней на больничной койке, автоматически ухудшает участь незадачливого стрелка в десятки раз. Рано или поздно мой брат достанет этого парня и методично припомнит каждую секунду испытанных по его вине неудобств. Возможно, наш француз еще слишком молод и не умеет мгновенно просчитывать все варианты. Он только что убил Бекетта, вышел на улицу и не ожидал встретить Майкрофта… хотя существует низкая вероятность того, что убийство моего брата не входило в его планы.

 - Майкрофт рассказал, как выглядел нападавший? Какие-нибудь особенные приметы?

 - Нет. Он не сказал мне ни слова о том, что и как произошло.

 - Тогда откуда…?

 - Водитель. - Одним единственным словом Шерлок остановил разыгравшееся воображение Лестрейда, который уже пытался представить, как младший Холмс в точности восстанавливает ход событий, заметив какую-нибудь мелочь вроде «специфических-частичек-грязи-определенным-образом-расположенных-на-мыске-правой-туфли» госпитализированного Майкрофта. - Стэн был явно расстроен. Он чувствовал себя виноватым в ранении шефа и разболтал мне все самое интересное, пока Майкрофт едва отойдя от анестезии надиктовывал распоряжения своей верной помощнице. К сожалению, ничего конкретного о личности француза Стэн сказать не смог… средний рост, среднее телосложение, лицо и волосы были скрыты под капюшоном.

 - Понятно. Переговорю с Диммоком и Штефферсоном, возможно у них уже есть отпечатки пальцев или образцы ДНК подозреваемого, и занесу твою пулю экспертам. Надеюсь, Торквемада не заблокировал мой пропуск в Управление. - Лестрейд встал с дивана и направился в прихожую, но остановившись на полпути, взглянул на поравнявшегося с ним Шерлока. – А что ты думаешь насчет этих визиток? Как-то уж слишком просто. Неужели наш парень не догадался забрать их с места преступления?

 - Визитки – явная подсказка для следствия. - Шерлок поднял взгляд и радостно потер руки. - И тут два варианта: либо мы имеем дело с психически ненормальным убийцей, либо, что более вероятно, кто-то старательно пытается навести полицию на след француза. И мне не терпится познакомиться с этим таинственным доброжелателем.

 ***

**1.**

 Жизнь продолжала бить Лестрейда во все незащищенные места, отыгрываясь за предыдущие годы относительно спокойной и невзрачной жизни. Повод для встречи представился довольно быстро, меньше чем через неделю, однако воспользоваться им поспешил ни кто иной, как Майкрофт Холмс.

 Тем пасмурным утром, добравшись из аэропорта домой, Лестрейд валялся на диване в гостиной, лениво переключая телевизионные каналы, когда громкий звонок мобильного вытряхнул его из блаженного состояния полудремы.

 - Слушаю, - хрипло пробормотал он, даже не взглянув на имя абонента.

 - Шеф, у меня плохие новости. - Голос Салли звучал неестественно глухо и бесцветно. – Люцифер умер.

 И вот теперь шесть дней спустя Лестрейд медленно потягивал виски, стоя в толпе сослуживцев возле барной стойки паба. Церемония погребения прошла быстро и слаженно, тело кремировали, прах развеяли в Саду памяти. Руководство Скотланд-Ярда расщедрилось, взяв на себя расходы по организации похорон для старейшего сотрудника Управления, и многие офицеры пришли сюда по инерции, просто чтобы выпить и пообщаться с коллегами, а вовсе не для того, чтобы почтить память Джорджа Мэдисона.

 Беспомощно озираясь под невидимым колпаком одиночества, Лестрейд ощущал себя неуместно и весьма паршиво. Он уже собирался незаметно улизнуть домой, когда повеяло легкой прохладой, и в зал решительной снежной бурей ворвался Майкрофт, сопровождаемый неизменной свитой: Антея с левой стороны, черный зонт с правой.

 - Подумал, тебе не помешает небольшая поддержка, - надменно заявил Майкрофт, с трудом протиснувшись сквозь толпу.

 Несмотря на отличные актерские способности Холмса, Лестрейд на удивление легко вычислил его неуверенность по тревожной искорке, мелькнувшей в глубине сине-стальных зрачков, плотно сжатым губам и побелевшим пальцам, судорожно обхватившим ручку зонта.

 - Рад тебя видеть, - улыбнулся он, и Майкрофт облегченно выдохнул.

 Встав рядом, Майкрофт взял стакан и скопировал позу Лестрейда, облокотившись на стойку. Вдвоем прихлебывать виски и глазеть на бушующий людской океан оказалось гораздо комфортней.

 - Каким он был? – Майкрофт едва касался плеча Лестрейда своим плечом, с кажущейся рассеянностью осматривая зал.

 - Он был… - Лестрейд на секунду задумался, подбирая слова. – Джордж очень любил жизнь и в то же время не боялся смерти. Он не хотел становиться обузой, говорил, что хочет умереть в движении, без долгой немощности и больничных палат. «Шел-шел, упал и умер» - таким он видел эпилог своей жизни. - Лестрейд горько усмехнулся. – Обширный инфаркт плюс, разбитый при падении со стремянки череп - его мечта осуществилась. - Подавившись бесстрастными словами, он замолчал, мысленно продолжая костерить себя за то, что не спустился в архив тем злополучным вечером, не проведал Люцифера, не позвонил, не поинтересовался самочувствием, не…

 Теплая ладонь легла на плечо, отвлекая от самобичевания.

\- Ты не виноват. Невозможно просчитать случайное стечение обстоятельств, - уверенно солгал Майкрофт, и Лестрейд послушно ухватился за его слова. – Твоя жена хорошо относилась к Мэдисону? – Успокаивающая тяжесть чужой руки исчезла, вызвав легкое сожаление.

 - Между ними не было особых дружеских чувств. Можно сказать, они терпели друг друга только ради меня.

 - Значит, она пришла сюда из-за тебя.

 Лестрейд проследил за взглядом Майкрофта и тяжело вздохнул, заметив Сэм, пробирающуюся в их направлении.

\- Салли еще не в курсе, что мы разошлись… - смущенно пробормотал он. - Не смогла дозвониться на мой номер и набрала Саманту, чтобы сообщить адрес зарезервированного паба.

 Позориться перед Майкрофтом совершенно не хотелось. Лестрейд без труда мог представить вздернутую в притворном удивлении бровь и презрительно скривившиеся губы – реакцию Холмса на семейные разборки Лестрейдов, а потому рванул навстречу жене, отводя ее на безопасное расстояние.

 Странное дело, ему казалось, будто их ссора произошла годы назад. Никакой боли, ни намека на былое возмущение и злость, лишь едва ощутимый горький привкус на губах. Остановившись возле ближайшего окна, Лестрейд нахмурился.

\- Ты в порядке?

 - Грег, мне так жаль. - Саманта притянула его к себе, вовлекая в объятие. – Я знаю, как много для тебя значил Джордж.

 Лестрейд не отстранился, спокойно принимая этот дружеский жест, обнимая в ответ. С внезапной ясностью он понял, что по-дружески правильным было бы прервать этот фарс с неудавшимся браком гораздо раньше, задолго до того, как он сам рухнул под тяжестью скопившихся обид и недомолвок.

 - Мне тоже Сэм, мне тоже _очень_ жаль, - взволнованно прошептал Лестрейд, уткнувшись лицом в каштановые волосы, вдыхая знакомый аромат.

 Особым внутренним чутьем, выработанным годами совместной жизни, Саманта безошибочно поняла, что Лестрейд подразумевает не только смерть своего друга. Опустив руки, она сделала шаг назад.

\- Вижу, ты сегодня не один.

  _Не один_ \- верная формулировка, именно так Лестрейд ощущал себя рядом с Майкрофтом, вот только до ужаса неловко было соглашаться, что он _вместе_ с другим мужчиной. Обернувшись, он поймал непроницаемый взгляд Холмса, да так и застыл вполоборота.

 - Я тебя понимаю, - задумчиво протянула Сэм. – Интересный типаж. Как ее зовут?

 - Эммм. - Лестрейд недоуменно посмотрел на жену, затем в сторону Майкрофта, и только тогда сообразил о ком идет речь.

 Антея в кои-то веки оторвалась от коммуникатора и теперь весьма красноречиво демонстрировала Лестрейду свое осуждение, даже не пытаясь скрыть эмоции под обычной вежливой маской. Лестрейд почувствовал себя предателем, но ничего не смог поделать и малодушно обрадовался ошибочным выводам Саманты.

 - Ее зовут Антея, мы вроде как работали в одной команде на последнем задании.

 - Ну конечно. - Сэм фыркнула и неодобрительно покачала головой. – Я бы очень удивилась, если бы ты со своей манерой круглые сутки пропадать на работе завел новое знакомство на улице, или в любом другом общественном месте.

 «Как раз на улице мы и познакомились», - почти выпалил Лестрейд, но вовремя прикусил язык.

 - Конечно сейчас не самое подходящее время, но знаешь, я много размышляла о сложившейся ситуации. - Сэм взяла Лестрейда за руку, привлекая его внимание. – Мы могли бы начать все с чистого листа. Попробовать еще раз.

 Он спокойно выдержал мольбу, проскользнувшую в ее словах.

\- Извини. - Легко коснувшись губами гладкой щеки, Лестрейд поставил точку в диалоге. – Я должен идти, меня ждут.

 Майкрофт болезненно поморщился и залпом допил остатки виски. Он не мог слышать, о чем говорят эти двое, но выражения их лиц, нежность прикосновений… Наблюдать как Лестрейд воркует со своей женой оказалось настоящей пыткой. Хлопнув пустым стаканом о барную стойку, Майкрофт рванул на улицу, взмахом руки приказав Антее остаться.

 Не обнаружив Майкрофта на прежнем месте, Лестрейд в нерешительности замер посреди зала. В кармане коротко пиликнул сотовый:

 «Дверь во внутренний двор. А.»

 Благодарно кивнув Антее, Лестрейд посмотрел в указанном направлении и успел заметить, как в дверном проеме исчезает знакомая фигура. Он выскочил вслед за Майкрофтом в вечернюю прохладу.

 - Ты простил ее, - сухо констатировал Майкрофт. Он стоял спиной к Лестрейду, высоко задрав подбородок, притворяясь, будто изучает темнеющее небо.

 - Простил, - беззаботно отозвался Лестрейд, и это веселье зазубренной стрелой вонзилось точно под левую лопатку, застилая взор Майкрофта багряной пеленой.

 Покрутив обручальное кольцо, Лестрейд снял с безымянного пальца золотой ободок и сунул во внутренний карман пиджака. На жестяном баке возле крыльца обнаружилась пачка дешевых сигарет и зажигалка.

 - Ты же понимаешь, что она не перестанет изменять. - В голосе Майкрофта против его воли зазвенели злые нотки.

 - Понимаю. - Лестрейд чиркнул зажигалкой и, прикурив, с непривычки закашлялся. – Только это больше не мои проблемы.

 Ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение удара под дых, Майкрофт с трудом удержался на ногах. Мысленно сосчитав до десяти, он стер с лица идиотскую улыбку и развернулся на 180 градусов.

 - Посоветовать хорошего адвоката по бракоразводным процессам? – Он демонстративно скривился и, выхватив из пальцев Лестрейда сигарету, вдавил ее каблуком во влажную землю.

 - Не нужно, я сам разберусь. - Безропотно стерпев самоуправство Холмса, Лестрейд сунул руки в карманы и зябко передернул плечами. – Пойдем внутрь, а то меня уже трясет от холода.

 - Пойдем. - Майкрофту понравилась идея списать явные признаки нервного перенапряжения на неблагоприятные метеоусловия. – Не хватало еще свалиться с простудой.

 ***

  **2.**

 Уже целых пятнадцать минут Майкрофт ожесточенно спорил со своим лечащим врачом. Впрочем, посторонний человек вряд ли охарактеризовал бы их диалог как спор, и наверняка не заметил бы за спокойной, почти бесстрастной интонацией Холмса тщательно скрываемое раздражение.

 Майкрофт выглядел неважно. Светлая больничная хламида и стерильные цвета интерьера придавали его коже холодный оттенок, под глазами залегли фиолетовые круги, и без того бледное лицо побелело еще сильнее, предательски контрастируя с многочисленными веснушками. Сухие обескровленные губы, будто покрытые изморозью, сжались в упрямую линию.

 Невысокий полноватый доктор добродушно улыбался, поглядывая на Майкрофта поверх круглых очков в тонкой оправе, и с легкостью парировал каждый новый аргумент беспокойного пациента.

 - Я отлично себя чувствую и вполне готов покинуть это гостеприимное заведение. - Майкрофт постарался натянуть на лицо самое оживленное и дипломатичное выражение. – Ваше непревзойденное мастерство поставило меня на ноги за каких-то 36 часов. _Бесконечных 35 часов и 57 минут._

 - Вы переоцениваете возможности собственного организма. - Врач хохотнул, умело отмахнувшись от неприкрытой лести. - У вас по-прежнему слишком низкое артериальное давление, учащенный пульс и недостаточный для _отличного_ состояния уровень сахара в крови. - Изучив результаты анализов, он сверился с показаниями кардиомонитора и принялся что-то строчить в медицинской карте.

 - Я могу нанять квалифицированных сиделок и продолжить выздоровление у себя дома, соблюдая все ваши рекомендации.

 Врач повесил карту на спинку кровати и смерил Майкрофта снисходительным взглядом.

\- Мне знаком ваш тип людей. Покинув больницу, вы вряд ли останетесь в постели, да даже вообще в квартире, сразу кинетесь решать «неотложные» дела, а это неприемлемо. Сейчас ваш организм ослаблен посттравматическим стрессом, вы находитесь под влиянием обезболивающих и противовоспалительных препаратов. Нарушение медицинских требований или чрезмерная нагрузка могут стать причиной серьезных осложнений. – Он жестом попросил медсестру размотать бинты и надел перчатки. - Почему вы, молодежь, вечно куда-то торопитесь? Мир не рухнет, если вы потратите немного времени на заботу о собственном здоровье.

 «А может, как раз рухнет? Пусть не глобальное понятие Мира с большой буквы, а какая-то мелкая, но от того не менее значимая его часть». _-_ Майкрофт вздрогнул и непроизвольно поморщился, когда медсестра одним ловким движением сорвала бурый от засохшей крови нижний слой повязки _. –_ «Джон Скарлетт успешно провалил поставленную задачу, чего и следовало ожидать. Все приглашенные страны отказались от участия в операции по ликвидации Башар Асада, а в одиночку Великобритания однозначно не справится» _._

 - Отличная рана, вам очень повезло. - Доктор поправил очки и практически уткнулся носом в плечо Майкрофта.

  _-_ Спасибо, я польщен. _-_ Раздраженно прикрыв глаза, Майкрофт медленно выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. _-_ «Опять этот профессиональный цинизм. Поздравляет, словно я выиграл в лотерею. Неужели нет этического руководства для медицинских работников, запрещающего использовать подобные прилагательные в отношении заболеваний и травм пациентов?»

 - Как я и говорил ранее, в течение трех-пяти дней после первичной хирургической обработки вам показан абсолютный покой и полноценное питание. Затем, если не возникнет осложнений, рану можно будет зашить и обсудить вашу выписку из стационара. - Выпрямившись, врач отошел на пару шагов, освобождая место медсестре, и случайно зацепил поднос с завтраком, к которому Майкрофт так и не притронулся этим утром.

 - Мой брат опять плохо ест? Ну что за наказание! – Вынырнув словно из ниоткуда, Шерлок ловко подхватил поднос, не дав ему встретиться с полом, и с напускной тревогой покачал головой. – Может, самое время пустить в ход тяжелую артиллерию? Позвонить мамуле?

 - Только попробуй, и я сообщу ей твой новый адрес, подарив в придачу дубликат ключей от входной двери, - меланхолично отозвался Майкрофт, не открывая глаз.

 - Она расстроится, когда узнает, что ты умолчал о своем ранении.

 - Если, Шерлок, _если_ узнает, - с нажимом произнес Майкрофт. – Ты уж постарайся оградить ее от таких волнительных новостей. А то она случайно найдет документы о твоей прошлогодней госпитализации, и в графе «Диагноз» будет стоять кое-что посерьезней, чем банальное огнестрельное ранение.

 Врач снял перчатки, что-то пометил в медицинской карте и, неодобрительно покосившись на братьев, направился к выходу. Закончив перевязку, медсестра с излишней поспешностью бросилась вслед за доктором.

 - Когда мой брат снова станет допекать вас с преждевременной выпиской, вместо лекции о здоровье лучше расскажите ему, как плохо отстирывается кровь с шелковых рубашек, - прокричал Шерлок в спину врача за секунду до того, как за ним захлопнулась дверь. – Наш Мистер Совершенство крайне дорожит своим гардеробом.

 - Зачем ты явился? В Англии внезапно возник дефицит неординарных преступлений? – Майкрофт неуклюже сполз вместе с подушкой из полусидячего положения, в котором находился до сих пор, и правой рукой машинально разгладил одеяло. – Я сейчас немного не в том состоянии, чтобы изыскивать новые методы борьбы с твоей скукой.

 - Разве я не могу прийти просто так? Потому что волнуюсь за тебя? – Оседлав стул, Шерлок бесцеремонно выдвинул верхний ящик тумбочки и заглянул внутрь.

 - Волнуешься? – Майкрофт скептически выгнул бровь. – Уверен, мое здоровье не входит в перечень триггеров, запускающих в твоем мозгу подпрограмму «взволнованность». И оставь в покое тумбочку, я не храню удостоверения и карты доступа в больничной палате.

 Шерлок недоверчиво хмыкнул, но тумбочку все же закрыл.

\- Твои спецназовцы поймали нашего энергичного « _mon cher ami»_ [1]?

 - Тебе не стоит совать нос не в свое дело. - Зарывшись глубже в одеяло, невнятно пробормотал Майкрофт. Внезапно он вспомнил, как в юности точно так же искал успокоения и мнимой защищенности в своей комнате, пока Шерлок с детской сосредоточенностью разрабатывал изощренные комбинации, вынашивая планы мести обидчикам старшего брата.

 - Но ведь он…!

 - Не впутывайся, это не твой уровень. - Приподнявшись на локте, отчеканил Майкрофт и обжег Шерлока сердитым взглядом. – Загадку ты разгадал, преступник понесет заслуженное наказание. Чего тебе еще нужно?

 - Так ведь он - обычная пешка, я хочу вычислить заказчика. - Шерлок сложил пальцы домиком и уставился в пустоту. – Зачем ты приезжал к Бекетту?

 - Не знаю никакого Бекетта. - Майкрофт устало откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза.

 С Майклом Бекеттом и Уильямом Одли Майкрофт познакомился в Кембридже. Уильям Одли - весельчак и балагур был на пару лет старше Майкрофта, тогда как Майкл Бекетт оказался ровесником. К концу первого учебного года они стали хорошими приятелями и частенько проводили время вместе, дискутируя за бокалом выдержанного вина о философии, науке, политике, разыгрывая сложнейшие партии в шахматы, посещая студенческие театрализованные представления.

 Через неделю после сдачи выпускных экзаменов к Майкрофту подошел доктор Кристофер Пилчард – наставник по курсу юриспруденции и туманно, но весьма навязчиво предложил попробовать себя в сфере государственной службы. Только юнцы-первокурсники могли не подозревать, что Пилчард на протяжении двух последних десятилетий помимо непосредственно преподавания занимался подбором подходящих кандидатур для МИ6.

 Бекетт получил аналогичное предложение. После многочисленных собеседований и проверок они вместе с еще шестью парнями отправились в Портсмут, для прохождения IONEC – полугодового базового курса обучения сотрудников МИ6. К тому времени Одли уже зачислили в основной штат, и он отправился в свою первую самостоятельную командировку.

 Оглядываясь на те далекие студенческие времена, Майкрофт со странной грустью осознавал, что с возрастом стал более жестким, требовательным, самоуверенным. Что того воодушевленного, в чем-то слегка наивного молодого человека уже давным-давно не существует.

 Постепенно общение с Одли и Бекеттом сошло на нет. Амбициозный Майкрофт видел себя кем-то большим, чем рядовой сотрудник разведывательного управления, и с головой погрузился в местные интриги, разрабатывая сложные, растянутые во времени многоходовки. Благодаря неординарным аналитическим способностям он довольно быстро взлетел по карьерной лестнице вверх и в сторону, покинув МИ6, устремился в хитросплетения британских коридоров власти.

 Одли погиб в каком-то приграничном иранском поселке шесть лет назад, Майкрофт случайно узнал об этом лишь полгода спустя. Бекетт позвонил рано утром в день своей смерти и настоял на личной встрече, Майкрофт так и не успел узнать, какую сверхважную информацию хотел сообщить ему бывший приятель.

 ***

  **1.**

 Жизнь Лестрейда потихоньку возвращалась в прежнее русло. Конечно, многое изменилось, но обычное расписание дня и укоренившиеся привычки делали свое дело. Саманта, в конце концов, осознала непреклонность его решений и вчера вечером забрала последнюю коробку с личными вещами. Никаких слез и уговоров, которых так опасался Лестрейд, не последовало, оставалось надеяться, что развод пройдет так же легко и безболезненно.

 Возвратившись к работе в положенный срок, Лестрейд сразу сосредоточился на расследованиях, выбросив из головы все «непростые» мысли, однако периодически ловил себя на том, что непроизвольно выделяет из общей массы черные тонированные автомобили и высоких мужчин под черными зонтами. Что одни, что вторые оказались не такой уж редкостью в оживленном дождливом Лондоне.

 Вот и сегодня, заприметив краем глаза возле оградительной ленты кого-то очень похожего на Майкрофта, Лестрейд недовольно вздохнул и, не удержавшись, сделал небольшой крюк по пути к служебному автомобилю. Коллеги и знакомые списывали угрюмость и постоянное раздражение обычно весьма доброжелательного Лестрейда на внезапный развод, и даже проницательный Шерлок пока еще не догадался об истинной причине.

 С каждым шагом едва различимая сквозь пелену дождя темная фигура обретала дополнительную резкость. Лестрейд машинально протер глаза, смахнув с ресниц капли влаги, и решил, что пора уже поверить в происходящее - за черно-желтой лентой со скучающим выражением на лице застыл Майкрофт Холмс.

 - Привет! – стараясь не выдать неожиданного волнения, улыбнулся Лестрейд и остановился, отчего-то не решаясь прилюдно вторгнуться в личное пространство Холмса.

 - Добрый день, инспектор. - Майкрофт несколько секунд наблюдал, как мелкая водяная пыль атакует синий криминалистический комбинезон Лестрейда, который тот позабыл снять, покинув место преступления, а затем в два шага преодолел разделявшее их расстояние. – На Рождество я подарю тебе зонт. - Майкрофт сердито прищурился. – Что за детская халатность выходить на улицу без зонта?

 - Конечно, и мальчика-пажа в комплекте, который станет таскать за мной этот зонт. - Ничуть не смутившись, Лестрейд саркастично усмехнулся. – Знаешь, работая на месте преступления, я часто сожалею, что у меня всего одна пара рук. Куда прикажешь девать зонт в такой ситуации? – До него вдруг дошло, что Майкрофт планирует подарки на Рождество, _а значит, он… значит, они… Они что?_

 - Предлагаю, обсудить этот животрепещущий вопрос за ужином. - Прервав агонию лестрейдовских размышлений, Майкрофт изогнул губы легким намеком на улыбку, будто действительно услышал его мысли.

 - Это будет просто ужин или…? – Запнувшись на полуслове, Лестрейд с досадой поморщился, представив, какой антоним может придумать скрупулезный Майкрофт к определению «просто ужин». – Я не имел в виду свидание…, - поспешно уточнил он, пытаясь вывернуться из неловкой ситуации, в которую сам же себя загнал, но завяз еще сильнее. – В смысле, мы планируем просто поесть, или это будет очередная миссия по захвату какого-нибудь преступника? – неловко закончил он, стараясь не встречаться с Майкрофтом взглядом.

 - Это будет _просто_ ужин. - Выдержав бесконечно длинную паузу, бесстрастно сообщил Майкрофт. – Уверяю вас, инспектор, если я приглашаю кого-либо на свидание, то делаю это так, что у приглашенного не возникает ни малейших сомнений насчет цели предстоящей встречи.

 - Понятно. - Отогнав неуместное смущение, Лестрейд посмотрел на часы. – Мне еще нужно дописать два отчета, забежать в морг и съездить к родственникам жертвы. Часов в восемь, тебя устроит?

 - Вполне. - Майкрофт кивнул и легонько подтолкнул Лестрейда в сторону полицейской машины, четко давая понять, что не позволит в своем присутствии разгуливать под дождем без зонта. – Стив будет ждать тебя без четверти восемь возле Управления.

 ***

  **2.**

 - Привет, Грег! Торквемада на «летучке» заявил, что тебя не будет до конца недели. - Подняв взгляд от бумаг, Штефферсон приветливо улыбнулся.

 - Привет, Эндрю. - Лестрейд пожал протянутую ладонь и уселся в кресло напротив. – Официально меня здесь нет, так что «т-ссс». - Он заговорчески подмигнул коллеге, шутливо приложив палец к губам.

 - Вчера на «выезде» столкнулся с Шерлоком, у этого парня просто феноменальный нюх на преступления. - Штефферсон недовольно покачал головой. – Опять пришлось растаскивать его и бригаду криминалистов по разным углам.

 - Дело Майкла Бекетта? Я как раз по этому поводу. - Лестрейд кинул на стол заключение. – Копию передай Диммоку.

 - Результаты баллистической экспертизы? – Штефферсон пробежал глазами последний лист и удивленно присвистнул. – Но как ты догадался? Шерлок?

 - Он самый.

 - Как думаешь, Торквемада согласится передать эти два расследования в одни руки? – Задумчиво почесав в затылке, Штефферсон положил бумаги на стол.

 - Согласится. - Лестрейд уверенно кивнул. – Если в твоем рапорте и устном докладе ни разу не прозвучит фамилия Холмс.

 Переглянувшись, мужчины синхронно усмехнулись и замолчали. Штефферсон порылся в завале на соседнем столе и, отыскав неприметную тощую папку, убрал заключение.

 - Ни черта не успеваю, - посетовал он. - Ладно, после обеда попытаюсь сбагрить это расследование на Диммока. - Посмотрев на часы, Штефферсон вдруг вскочил на ноги и принялся суетливо застегивать пиджак. – Черт, совсем забыл, мне нужно в одиннадцать быть у прокурора. - Он потянул с вешалки пальто, на ходу наматывая шарф вокруг шеи. – Пока, Грег. Еще увидимся.

 - Удачи! – Лестрейд несколько минут сидел неподвижно, взвешивая все «за» и «против», а затем взял в руки папку и принялся внимательно изучать документы по делу Майкла Бекетта.

 ***

 - Добрый день миссис Одли. Детектив-инспектор Лестрейд. Можно задать вам несколько вопросов?

 - Конечно. - Высокая симпатичная брюнетка близоруко сощурилась, рассматривая удостоверение Лестрейда, а затем посторонилась. – Проходите.

 Небольшая квартирка в обшарпанном многоэтажном доме в самом центре Ньюхэма – одного из самых бедных и беспокойных районов Лондона. Что заставило такую видную и образованную женщину поселиться здесь? Лестрейд с первого взгляда пришел к выводу, что основную часть жизни миссис Одли прожила в более приличных условиях.

 - Я по поводу Майкла Бекетта. - Убрав удостоверение в карман, Лестрейд вытащил блокнот и карандаш. – Скажите, когда вы виделись с ним в последний раз?

 - Лет пять, или даже шесть назад. - Миссис Одли нахмурилась. – А в чем собственно дело?

 - Скотланд-Ярд проводит расследование обстоятельств смерти Майкла Бекетта. Согласно распечатке исходящих вызовов с его домашнего телефона два дня назад он звонил на ваш номер.

 - Майкл мертв? – Миссис Одли медленно опустилась на диван.

 Лестрейд тактично отвел взгляд и замолчал, предоставив женщине возможность осознать услышанное.

 - В каких отношениях вы состояли с мистером Бекеттом? – продолжил он, спустя пару минут.

 - Майкл был давним приятелем моего покойного мужа. - Миссис Одли помассировала виски и нервно пригладила волосы. – В последние годы мы с ним практически не общались, и я очень удивилась, когда он позвонил.

 - О чем вы беседовали?

 - О всяких пустяках. Я так и не поняла, что ему было нужно. Спрашивал, как мы живем, интересовался успехами Кэт, моей дочери, вспоминал прошлое. - Миссис Одли рассеяно провела рукой по диванным подушкам, стряхивая невидимые крошки. – Хотите, я приготовлю вам чай?

 От чая Лестрейд вежливо отказался. Задав еще несколько вопросов, он с сожалением признал, что его интуиция дала сбой. Это был обычный звонок человека слишком долго отсутствовавшего дома, один из двух десятков подобных звонков, совершенных Бекеттом с момента возвращения в Англию. С привычной фразой: «позвоните, если вспомните что-нибудь еще» Лестрейд протянул миссис Одли свою визитную карточку и, быстро попрощавшись, покинул квартиру.

 ***

  **1.**

 Лестрейд задумчиво крутил в руке стакан с водой, сидя в глубине небольшого уютного зала. Как Майкрофт и обещал, ровно без пятнадцати восемь Стив невозмутимо словно занимался этим уже не единожды забрал Лестрейда от Управления, привез в ресторан и сопроводил к стойке администратора.

 - Столик забронирован на имя мистера Холмса, - сообщил Стив худощавому парню за стойкой и вышел, оставив Лестрейда наедине со всем этим великолепием.

 Впрочем, внутри ресторан выглядел вполне демократично, даже на непритязательный вкус среднестатистического детектива-инспектора, никакого пафоса или вызывающей роскоши, просто Лестрейд слишком давно не посещал ничего серьезней пивного паба.

 Майкрофт опаздывал уже на четверть часа, и с каждой новой минутой беспокойство Лестрейда только усиливалось, хотя вместо закономерной досады: «не удосужился предупредить, что задержится» в мозгу крутилось: «только бы с ним ничего не случилось».

 Когда десять минут спустя Майкрофт прошествовал мимо почтительно склонившегося администратора, Лестрейд ощутил безмерное облегчение. Взволнованность и сомнения, терзавшие его на протяжении всего дня, незаметно отступили прочь. Со странным удовольствием он наблюдал, как Майкрофт выпутался из рукавов пальто, не прекращая разговаривать по мобильному, как одними губами прошептал «извини», устало опустившись на стул, и жестом попросил потерпеть еще пять минут.

 - У тебя бывают выходные? – полюбопытствовал Лестрейд после того, как вышколенный официант кинулся исполнять их заказ. – Не могу представить тебя на отдыхе.

 Хотя Майкрофта и озадачило подобное начало разговора, он не выказал ни капли удивления и собирался процитировать Байрона: «Тысячи лет едва достаточно, чтобы создать государство, одного часа довольно, чтобы оно развеялось в прах», но передумал.

 - Теоретически даже у меня бывает отпуск.

 - Теоретически. - Лестрейд понимающе хмыкнул. – Что на этот раз? Занимался урегулированием очередного международного скандала?

 - Если бы. - Майкрофт провел ладонью по лицу, затем взял со стола бокал с красным вином и сделал глоток. – Уильям попросил подменить его на внеплановом собрании комитета по этике.

 - В нашем правительственном аппарате есть такой комитет? – Лестрейд недоверчиво прищурился, пытаясь отыскать подвох, однако Майкрофт выглядел до невозможности серьезно. – И какими вопросами он занимается?

 - Весьма разносторонними. - Покрутив в руках бокал, Майкрофт внезапно дал выход своему раздражению. – Представляешь, эти демагоги битых два часа обсуждали, этично ли позволить МИ6 использовать животных в секретных операциях.

 - Каких животных?

 - Мышей! – Майкрофт брезгливо скривился и передернул плечами. Заметив откровенное недоумение на лице Лестрейда, он мотнул головой. – Ни за что не догадаешься.

 - Даже не стану пытаться. - Откинувшись на спинку стула, Лестрейд с любопытством уставился на Майкрофта, ожидая продолжения.

 - Техникам одного из региональных управлений дали задание установить прослушку в старом многоквартирном доме. С установкой микрофона проблем не возникло, звукозаписывающее оборудование разместили тремя этажами ниже в «штабной» квартире, однако по техническим причинам установить радиосвязь между этими двумя компонентами оказалось невозможно. Тогда они попытались соединить их тонким проводом, который из соображений секретности решили пропустить вниз по водосточной трубе. Труба оказалось изогнутой, с множеством горизонтальных секций, протянуть провод при помощи имеющихся технических приспособлений не получилось. Руководитель регионального управления обратился в центр, и наши креативные лаборанты предложили использовать для этих целей грызунов. Они одолжили трех белых мышей в Портон Даун[2] и провели ряд тестов на местных водосточных трубах. Испытания прошли успешно, привязанная к концу лески мышь радостно носилась по трубе и в конечном итоге прибежала куда требовалось. Ребята даже придумали способ, как транспортировать мышей в региональное управление, поскольку вывозить их из страны открыто, без специальных экспортных лицензий запрещено. Однако фанаты-гринписовцы «застопорили» проект, требуя официального заключения комитета по этике.

 - Получается, все истории про Джеймса Бонда – сплошная выдумка? – На лице Лестрейда отразилось притворное разочарование, а в глазах заплясали веселые искорки. – У разведки нет всех тех хитрых штучек, да и бюрократии в секретной службе не меньше чем в остальных ведомствах?

 - Ты даже не представляешь, сколько там бюрократии на самом дел, - усмехнулся Майкрофт и махнул рукой. – К черту работу, давай сменим тему.

 Лестрейд с воодушевлением принялся рассказывать, как в минувшую субботу выбрался на стадион Эмирейтс, чтобы насладиться долгожданным северолондонским дерби[3]. Отчаянно жестикулируя, он обратной стороной вилки чертил на столешнице схемы атак, с помощью остальных столовых приборов показывая расположение ворот и линий обороны, а Майкрофт периодически кивал головой и мысленно восхищался столь несвойственной для типичного англичанина эмоциональностью.

 Хлопнув ладонью по столу, Лестрейд торжествующе объявил финальный счет – 5:2. Не являясь поклонником футбола, Майкрофт, тем не менее, внимательно слушал собеседника, автоматически анализируя ход игры, и намеренно спровоцировал повышение фанатского градуса и без того распалившегося Лестрейда, с деланным безразличием заявив, что численное превосходство Арсенала сыграло решающую роль в этой встрече.

 Это был чистый экстаз, «пища Богов» для гениального скучающего от однообразия повседневности холмсовского разума, ведь если стремишься познать истинную сущность человека, нужно всего лишь понаблюдать за ним в момент сильного эмоционального всплеска.

 Бросив вилку на стол, Лестрейд едва сдержался, чтобы не вскочить на ноги. С яростным негодованием он доказывал Майкрофту, что «канониры» были в ударе, и с первых минут матча поражение «шпор» не вызывало сомнений, обзывал Адебайора неудачником[4], которому «так и надо» за то, что едва не переломал ноги Санти Касорле, пытаясь вывести полузащитника Арсенала из игры. Майкрофт внутренне аплодировал, с маниакальной жадностью впитывая каждый новый жест, малейшие нюансы мимики, оттенки интонации до неприличия взбудораженного Лестрейда. Однако стоило ему сделать один неверный шаг в попытке «поддать жару» - заявить, что возможно тоголезец поступил таким образом с целью подарить преимущество бывшему клубу, как Лестрейд раскусил его замысел и, беззлобно фыркнув, моментально успокоился.

 Разговор плавно перетек в более спокойное русло. Напустив таинственности, Майкрофт в общих чертах обрисовал масштабы «подковерных игр», предшествующих переходу игрока из одного клуба в другой и непререкаемым тоном предсказал перемещение ключевых футболистов во время грядущего трансферного окна[5], заработав от Лестрейда полный восхищения взгляд. Несмотря на то, что в отчете аналитиков Майкрофта интересовали исключительно цифры - движение денежных средств при трансфере игроков между клубами, он без труда смог вспомнить фигурировавшие в документе фамилии и названия клубов.

 Пятьдесят минут пролетели неподобающе быстро. Получив смс-напоминание от Антеи, Майкрофт неохотно выбрался из-за стола.

\- К сожалению, мне нужно возвращаться к работе.

 - Что-то случилось? – Лестрейд допил вино и тоже поднялся. Заканчивать этот приятный вечер совершенно не хотелось.

 - Плановая телеконференция с восточными представительствами. - Майкрофт забавно сморщил нос, словно ребенок, не желающий есть манную кашу. – Весьма нудное мероприятие.

 Они вышли на улицу и неторопливо пересекли маленький дворик, направляясь к парковке. Лестрейд остановился возле ограждения и усиленно пытался сформулировать прощальную фразу, Майкрофт вытащил из портмоне скромную визитку, на которой значился лишь номер телефона без указания фамилии.

 - Вот. _Позвони мне при случае._

 Из бокового кармашка портмоне вывалился серый электромагнитный пропуск. Лестрейд рванул вперед, рассчитывая поймать его, Майкрофт резко наклонился, опережая. Глухой удар и искры из глаз.

 - Извини. - Два выдоха в унисон.

 Нахмурившись, Майкрофт запихнул портмоне и пропуск в карман, провел ладонью по макушке. Лестрейд осторожно потрогал пальцами подбородок и облизнул нижнюю губу в поисках крови, от этого зрелища в глазах Майкрофта промелькнули багровые всполохи. Уловив исходящие от Холмса волны тщательно сдерживаемого желания, Лестрейд вздрогнул.

 Первым побуждением было притянуть Майкрофта за галстук и…

  _Покорить. Возмутить. Обжечь бесстрастные губы, щедро поделившись сладостью и болью._

 Второе стало результатом осознания первого. Хотелось круто развернуться и как можно быстрее сбежать, не поддавшись на провокацию. Лестрейд не осуществил ни первое, ни второе. Сделав шаг назад, он прижался спиной к шероховатой поверхности фонарного столба и обессилено закрыл глаза…

  _Отдавая Майкрофту инициативу и право на принятие решения. Позволяя. Не в состоянии классифицировать и разделить на категории водоворот собственных эмоций._

 «Будь, что будет».

 Чужое дыхание согрело висок, и в мозгу Лестрейда сдетонировал мощный заряд. Под обугленными сводами черепа заметался единственный выживший – восклицательный знак.

 - Роль случайной жертвы обстоятельств тебе совершенно не подходит, Грегори, - промурлыкал насмешливый голос. – Имей мужество определиться и отстаивать свой выбор.

 Когда Лестрейд собрался с силами и открыл глаза, Майкрофт уже скрылся за поворотом.

 ***

 Рассеяно прислушиваясь к докладу корейского представителя, Майкрофт злился. Злился на самого себя за то, что предложил Лестрейду поужинать, подразумевая свидание, и почему-то засомневался, услышав прямой вопрос о цели предстоящей встречи. За то, что обманывался мыслью, будто идет в ресторан, чтобы перекусить и уговорить Лестрейда сообщать новости о Шерлоке, а сам даже не вспомнил о «деле», и впервые за последние пять, а может, все десять лет мог, не покривив душой, поставить оценку «отлично» в графу «ваши впечатления о сегодняшнем вечере». За то, что почти поцеловал Лестрейда, но вовремя опомнился и взял себя в руки.

 «В его присутствии я становлюсь непредсказуемым. Это неприемлемо», - подумал Майкрофт и решил впредь максимально оградить себя от общения с детективом-инспектором Лестрейдом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Мой дорогой друг (фр.).  
> 2\. Porton Down - военный научно-исследовательский центр в графстве Уилтшир, Великобритания.  
> 3\. Дерби – спортивное соревнование между соперниками, как правило, из одного города или региона. Северолондонское дерби – футбольный матч между клубами Арсенал и Тоттенхэм.  
> 4\. Эммануэль Адебайор – нападающий клуба Тоттенхэм, с 2006 по 2009 выступал за Арсенал. Во время последнего северолондонского дерби получил красную карточку за грубость и был удален с поля.  
> 5\. Клубам разрешено обмениваться игроками лишь два раза в год в межсезонье (так называемые трансферные окна) в августе и январе.


	4. Chapter 4

**2.**

\- Итак, что мы имеем. - Лестрейд поставил на стол стаканчик кофе и коробку с пончиками, и принялся стягивать пальто, Шерлок примостился на стуле для посетителей. - Два убийства и одно покушение. Во всех трех случаях выстрел был произведен из одного и того же ствола, предположительно девятимиллиметрового браунинга. В подворотне и квартире Бекетта были обнаружены одинаковые отпечатки обуви Кензо Дакота и Лоак Эволюшн. Кензо Дакота размера девять с половиной, почти новые. В гостиничном номере нашлись другие туфли этого же размера и смазанный отпечаток возле кровати похожий на Кензо, можно предположить, что они принадлежат французу. Лоак Эволюшн десятого размера, сильно поношенные, немного стоптанные внутрь, очевидно принадлежащие «доброжелателю». Две одинаковые гостиничные визитки без отпечатков пальцев. Горничная успела прибраться в номере француза, однако на чемоданной ручке эксперты отыскали хороший отпечаток большого пальца. Прогнали по нашей базе - ни одного совпадения, отправили запрос в Интерпол и французское Управление Национальной Полиции, но вряд ли получим ответ в ближайшее время. Есть распечатка с гостиничной камеры видеонаблюдения, где хорошо видно лицо француза, однако совпадений с данными нашей базы также не выявлено.

 - Если Майкрофт со своими гончими доберется до этих парней раньше нас, мы уже вряд ли сможем с ними побеседовать. - Шерлок зевнул.

 Зазвонил телефон, Лестрейд снял трубку и жестом остановил поднявшегося со стула Шерлока.

\- Инспектор Лестрейд слушает. - Он удивленно нахмурился. - Миссис Одли? - При упоминании этой фамилии с лица Шерлока слетело скучающее выражение, Лестрейд уже успел рассказать ему о своей безрезультатной поездке. – Сбежал, говорите? Заприте дверь и ничего не трогайте, оставайтесь у порога, наши сотрудники скоро прибудут. - Положив трубку, Лестрейд раскрыл телефонный справочник. – Ну что за люди! Почему нельзя позвонить на дежурный номер? – проворчал он, отыскивая нужную страницу.

 - Что случилось? – В голосе Шерлока прорезались требовательные нотки.

 - Обычный взлом - стандартная для Ньюхэма ситуация, - будничным тоном пояснил Лестрейд. – Передам в отдел ограблений, это их забота.

 - Нет. Этот взлом как-то связан с предыдущим убийством. - Шерлок категорично мотнул головой. – Я должен лично осмотреть помещение.

 - С чего ты…?

 - Вызывайте бригаду криминалистов, Лестрейд. - Сложив ладони в молитвенном жесте, Шерлок крутанулся на месте. – Я чувствую, мы на верном пути.

 ***

 Надев криминалистический комбинезон, бахилы и перчатки чтобы не загрязнять место преступления, Лестрейд настоял, чтобы Шерлок оделся точно так же, и только после этого позволил ему шагнуть в квартиру. Первоначальный осмотр принес скудное количество улик, однако Шерлока это ничуть не смутило.

 - На входной двери и замке никаких повреждений, - вслух рассуждал он. – Четвертый этаж, окна закрыты, значит, взломщик воспользовался отмычкой.

 - Может, он сделал дубликат ключа? – предположил Лестрейд.

 - Маловероятно. Замок слишком простой, профессионал вскроет его за 15 секунд, бессмысленно заморачиваться с дубликатом.

 - Миссис Одли, вы или ваша дочь не теряли ключи в последнее время? - на всякий случай уточнил Лестрейд и, получив отрицательный ответ, проследовал вслед за Шерлоком в гостиную.

 Остановившись возле распахнутой дверцы шкафа, Шерлок с минуту разглядывал содержимое полок, затем будто бы наугад вытащил один из самых потрепанных фотоальбомов и принялся листать с конца.

\- Я же говорил! – Пихнув альбом Лестрейду в руки, Шерлок торжествующе ткнул пальцем в один из снимков.

 Со старой слегка выцветшей фотографии на них смотрели трое молодых щеголеватых парней. Аккуратно вытащив снимок, Лестрейд поместил его в специальный пакет для вещественных доказательств и вышел в прихожую.

\- Миссис Одли, скажите, кто изображен на этой фотографии?

 - Блондин в центре – мой покойный муж Уильям Одли, справа от него Майкл Бекетт, а слева… не помню, как зовут этого парня. Знаю, что он был университетским приятелем Уильяма, у него еще такое забавное вычурное имя… Малкольм… нет, Майкрофт. Кажется, так.

 Лестрейд пристально изучал внешность Майкрофта Холмса и откуда-то из тайников памяти всплывали странные подробности. Несмотря на то, что снимок был черно-белым, Лестрейд мог бы поклясться, что волосы Майкрофта отливают золотом, особенно хорошо различимым в закатном свете. На снимке Майкрофт повернул голову, замерев почти в профиль, однако Лестрейд точно знал, что на правой стороне его лица, чуть ниже глаза притаились две небольшие родинки. Откуда-то Лестрейд помнил его мимику, опасную кошачью грацию, мягкий тембр голоса. - «Что за чертовщина?» - Лестрейд помотал головой, выныривая в реальность.

 - Миссис Одли, расскажите, как все произошло, - попросил он, опустив руку со снимком.

 - Мне нездоровилось, поэтому я отпросилась с работы пораньше.

 - Во сколько вы обычно возвращаетесь домой?

 - В семь тридцать.

 - А ваша дочь?

 - У Кэт до шести уроки в школе, затем она три часа занимается в балетной группе, возвращается примерно в девять двадцать.

 - Преступник следил за квартирой и знал расписание их дня, - прокричал из комнаты Шерлок.

 - О, господи, - миссис Одли испуганно прикрыла рот ладонью.

 - Пожалуйста, продолжайте. - Лестрейд раздраженно покосился в сторону гостиной.

 - Я открыла дверь, и сначала никого не заметила, но затем что-то упало…

 - Где в этот момент находился взломщик?

 - Между журнальным столиком и шкафом, напротив окна. - Миссис Одли нервно поежилась. – Потом он бросился ко мне, и я закричала.

 - Он был вооружен?

 - Нет. Не знаю. Я не заметила оружия. - Сцепив пальцы в замок, миссис Одли тяжело вздохнула. – Я боялась, что он убьет меня, а он просто оттолкнул меня в сторону и выбежал из квартиры.

 - Вы успели его разглядеть?

 - Около шести футов роста, темно-синяя куртка, серая вязанная шапка, лицо было замотано шарфом до самых глаз, они то меня и испугали… было в его взгляде что-то безумное, отталкивающее.

 - Брюки? Обувь?

 - Что-то темное, я не помню. - Миссис Одли виновато моргнула. – Да, еще, он был в перчатках.

 - Это мы и так знаем, - прокомментировал Шерлок, выходя в прихожую. – Лестрейд, запускайте криминалистов, пусть соберут трассологические следы. – Он пристально посмотрел на миссис Одли. - Вы давно убирались в квартире?

 - Вчера вечером.

 - Отлично! – Шерлок радостно хлопнул в ладоши.

 - Может вы заметили что-нибудь еще? – Лестрейд незаметно ткнул Шерлока в бок, призывая стереть с лица довольное выражение. – Какие-нибудь особые приметы. Шрам. Хромота. Может какой-нибудь специфический запах.

 - Действительно. Когда он проскочил мимо, я почувствовала резкий запах. Что-то знакомое…

 - Еда? Парфюмерия? Лекарства? – Шерлок в волнении шагнул ближе. – Ну? Цветочный, фруктовый, сладкий, пряный? Опишите.

 - Так пахло в кабинете моего отца…

 - Пыль? Старые книги? Виски? Сигары?

 - Табак. От него сильно пахло табаком.

 - Что нам это дает? - Лестрейд запустил пятерню в волосы. – Преступник курит?

 - Нет, - миссис Одли задумчиво покачала головой. – От него пахло именно табаком, а не табачным дымом.

 Лестрейд выглянул в коридор и кивнул криминалистам.

\- Можете приступать. - Затем посторонился, выпуская Шерлока из квартиры.

 - Скажите, как умер ваш муж? – Шерлок резко развернулся на пороге, осененный новой идеей.

 - Какое это имеет значение? – Скрестив руки на груди, миссис Одли нахмурилась.

 - Просто ответьте.

 - Уильям был военным. Мне сказали, что он погиб в результате сильного взрыва.

 - Вас вызывали на опознание? – не унимался Шерлок и, Лестрейд дернулся приструнить его, но передумал, решив довериться загадочной холмсовской логике.

 - Там нечего было опознавать. Их привезли в закрытых гробах, - холодно отчеканила миссис Одли. – Нам отдали обручальное кольцо, снятое с оторванного обгоревшего пальца и покореженный фамильный медальон, найденный в куче останков.

 - Они провели анализ ДНК?

 - Я не уточняла. - В голосе миссис Одли зазвучал неприкрытый сарказм. – Все-таки в первый раз хоронила мужа. Но в следующий раз непременно расспрошу все подробности.

 Лестрейд не выдержал, и почти силой вытолкал любопытного Шерлока в коридор, оборвав бесконечный поток не отличающихся вежливостью вопросов.

 ***

  **1.**

 Центр Лондона наводнили дополнительные патрульные машины и полицейские в штатском, Лестрейд краем уха слышал, что сегодня королева устраивает в Букингемском дворце прием по случаю дня рождения принца Уэльского, на который были приглашены представители ведущих британских династий. Покушение на премьер-министра так и не предали огласке, поэтому рядовые полицейские и горожане находились в неведении относительно причин, спровоцировавших столь непривычное усиление мер безопасности. Возвратившись в Управление после обеда, Лестрейд заглянул в лабораторию, чтобы уточнить кое-какие детали по последнему делу, однако не успел он задать вопрос, как зазвонил мобильный.

 - Детектив-инспектор Лестрейд, вам следует прибыть в Букингемский дворец к 20:00 в помощь местной охране на время проведения банкета.

 - Форма одежды? – Лестрейд удивленно наморщил лоб и поскреб подбородок.

 - Не корчите из себя идиота. - Саммерс устало вздохнул. – Гражданская, выходная. Это же Букингемский дворец, в конце концов.

 - В котором часу «летучка»?

 - «Летучки» не будет, подъедете на место и предъявите удостоверение, начальник охраны выдаст необходимые инструкции.

 В мозгу Лестрейда шевельнулось смутное подозрение.

\- А кто еще из детективов Скотланд-Ярда будет присутствовать во Дворце?

 - По одному человеку от каждого отдела, конкретных фамилий я не знаю.

 - А…

 - Достаточно вопросов, - потеряв терпение, рявкнул Саммерс. - Если вам не нравится охранять высокопоставленных гостей, могу отправить в патруль, будете всю ночь морозить задницу на улице. У меня и без вас половину сотрудников отозвали в «усиление».

 - Уж лучше в патруль, чем...

 - Разговор окончен, - непререкаемым тоном отрезал Саммерс и бросил трубку.

 Лестрейд задумчиво посмотрел на экран мобильного и в очередной раз набрал номер Майкрофта Холмса, но в ответ услышал лишь набившие оскомину длинные гудки.

 ***

 - Кто же станет сопровождать меня на торжественных мероприятиях после того, как ты выйдешь замуж? – с четко выверенной печальной интонацией произнес Майкрофт, жестом подзывая официанта, и подал очаровательной шатенке бокал шампанского.

 - Ты что-нибудь придумаешь. Я в тебя верю. - Женщина тепло улыбнулась. – Может, тебе пора шокировать общественность и начать выходить в свет с мужчиной?

 - Боюсь, общественность еще не готова к подобным откровениям.

 - Дорогой, ты только взгляни, какой красавчик! – Женщина бесцеремонно дернула Майкрофта за рукав пиджака.

 - Ривер, я же просил…, - возмущенно прошипел Майкрофт.

 - …не называть тебя дорогим при посторонних, я помню, - беззаботно отмахнулась она. – Итак, твоя ставка?

 - Я не в настроении для «игры». - Развернувшись в указанном направлении, Майкрофт замер на долю секунды, однако Ривер этого оказалось вполне достаточно.

 - Ты знаешь его, так не интересно, - разочарованно протянула она. – А что если… Майкрофт, ты меня слушаешь?

 Майкрофт не ответил, изучая профиль неизвестно как очутившегося во Дворце Лестрейда. С расстояния в двадцать футов Лестрейд выглядел отдохнувшим и сосредоточенным. Преступно привлекательным. Уверенным и галантным. Это раздражало. - «Возможно, он уже обзавелся подружкой», - прошептал гадкий внутренний голос. Майкрофт тщательно перепроверил внешний вид Лестрейда и пришел к утешительному выводу: - «Нет. До сих пор один».

 Сделав шаг вправо, Майкрофт отгородился от Лестрейда массивной колонной. Если бы сейчас кто-нибудь спросил, чем он занят, Майкрофт охарактеризовал бы свои действия, как наблюдение, однако Ривер был чужд дипломатический такт.

 - Ты прячешься от него?! Как интересно! – В ее глазах вспыхнул огонек предвкушения. – Кто же он такой…

 На скучных официальных приемах Майкрофт с Ривер развлекались, играя в: «Кто быстрее очарует незнакомца» и «10 фактов чужой личной жизни». Ривер довольно часто проигрывала, особенно поначалу, но со временем стала весьма достойным противником.

 - Явно не из числа гостей, но и не типичный охранник. Взгляд цепкий, напускная расслабленность, хотя обстановка ему непривычна. Скорее всего SIS, либо Скотланд-Ярд. Недавно развелся, или в процессе, след от обручального кольца еще слишком заметен… Привет. - Радостно помахав рукой, Ривер повернулась к Майкрофту. – Извини, кажется, он идет к нам.

 - Мистер Холмс. - Лестрейд едва заметно склонил голову в знак приветствия. – Не знал, что вы посещаете подобные мероприятия.

 - Вынужден по долгу службы, - в тон ему ответил Майкрофт. – Однако, что _вы_ здесь делаете?

 - Думаю, вам это известно лучше, чем мне. - Лестрейд многозначительно выгнул бровь.

 - Разыскиваете меня? Завидная настойчивость.

 Смутившись на мгновение, Лестрейд покосился по сторонам.

\- Ваша самовлюбленность не знает границ. - Он с напускным равнодушием хмыкнул. – Если бы мне предоставили выбор, я бы с большей охотой отправился патрулировать улицы, чем охранять ваших влиятельных… работодателей.

 - Двадцать четыре пропущенных вызова с вашего мобильного на мой номер за последние два дня. - Майкрофт победно продемонстрировал экран коммуникатора. - «Шах и мат».

 - Никак не привыкну к новому телефону. - Лестрейд флегматично пожал плечами. - Постоянно забываю блокировать клавиатуру, прежде чем убрать в карман.

 - Аккуратнее, мальчики, - вклинилась Ривер, шутливо вскинув руки в защитном жесте. – От вас так искрит, что того и гляди, вспыхнут занавески.

 - Не бойся, Ривер. - Майкрофт иронично усмехнулся. – Детектив-инспектор Лестрейд как бенгальский огонь, лишь кажется горячим и опасным.

 - В отличие от вас, мистер Холмс, я хотя бы кажусь горячим, - парировал Лестрейд и окинул Ривер внимательным взглядом. - А вы, собственно говоря, кто?

 - Моя кузина. - Майкрофт предупреждающе сжал локоть Ривер, заставив ее поморщиться от боли.

 - Кузина. Вроде того, - с секундной заминкой подтвердила Ривер, вывернувшись из захвата. – Принесу еще шампанского.

 - Какого черта здесь происходит? – прошипел Лестрейд, когда Ривер вышла из зоны слышимости. – Почему усилили охрану? Покушения продолжаются? Ты снова в опасности?

 - Не твое дело, - лениво процедил Майкрофт. – Просто забудь все, что слышал и видел с момента нашего знакомства.

 - Неужели было сложно позвонить и сказать, что ты в порядке? – В глазах Лестрейда плеснулась обида. – Я беспокоился.

  _Настолько беспокоился, что не постеснялся завести разговор с Шерлоком и выдал себя с головой, пытаясь выяснить, не случилось ли какой беды со старшим Холмсом._

 От нахлынувших эмоций у Майкрофта противно заныло в районе сердца, однако на лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.

\- Был занят. - Тон его голоса по градусу сравнялся с арктической стужей. – Вчера кто-то застрелил главу аналитического отдела.

 - Вместо усиления охраны, вам нужно было просто отменить банкет.

 - И как ты себе это представляешь? Я должен был прийти к королеве и сказать: «В Лондоне орудует шайка непредсказуемых киллеров, которых мы никак не можем переловить, поэтому вы должны отменить прием в честь дня рождения сына?» - Майкрофт саркастично скривил губы.

 Возвратившаяся Ривер попыталась разрядить звенящее в воздухе напряжение.

\- Вот. - Она протянула один бокал Майкрофту, другой Лестрейду. – Это должно вас немного остудить.

 Майкрофт молча взял бокал и уставился в дальний конец зала, не собираясь поддерживать даже видимость вежливой беседы. Ривер зашла ему за спину и жестом поманила Лестрейда в сторону террасы.

 - Я украду вашу кузину на несколько минут, мистер Холмс. - Поставив бокал на ближайший столик, Лестрейд натянуто улыбнулся. – Надеюсь, вы не против?

 - А если против? – Майкрофт с вызовом посмотрел ему в глаза.

 - Мне плевать. - Дерзко вскинув подбородок, Лестрейд вышел вслед за Ривер на свежий воздух, оставив Майкрофта анализировать услышанное.

 - Сгораю от любопытства, что вы сделали с Майкрофтом? – Ривер в странном веселье схватила Лестрейда за плечи и легонько встряхнула. – В вашем присутствии он такой… такой… восхитительно живой!

 - Ровным счетом ничего. - Лестрейд недоуменно покачал головой. – «Ничего из того, что мечтал сделать с этим самоуверенным нахалом в более интимной обстановке» _._

 - Оо-о, как он напряжен! Почти готов меня убить, - восторженно прошептала Ривер. – Нет, нет, не оборачивайтесь, лучше сделайте вид, будто целуете меня. Хочу хоть раз в жизни увидеть ревность в глазах Майкрофта Холмса.

 - Я сразу догадался, вы ему вовсе не кузина. - Лестрейд дружелюбно усмехнулся. – Я не трус, но мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы из-за вашего любопытства такой человек как мистер Холмс внес меня в черный список.

 - Дурачок. - Ривер ласково потрепала Лестрейда по щеке. – Майкрофт ревнует вовсе не меня.

 Помешав ошеломленному Лестрейду придумать доводы в свою защиту, зазвенел мобильный.

\- Вечеринка окончена. - Раздался в трубке далекий баритон Саммерса. – Тройное убийство в Ньюхэме. Бросайте лобстеров и шампанское, через пять минут за вами заедут.

 - Вас понял. - Лестрейд убрал телефон в карман и устало потер ладонями лицо.

 - Детектив-инспектор Лестрейд, не уделите мне пару минут? – произнес за спиной знакомый вальяжный голос.

 - Не сегодня. - Лестрейд развернулся к Майкрофту. – Я тоже, знаете ли, не тротуары подметаю. Теперь я занят. - Кивнув Ривер на прощание, Лестрейд направился к выходу.

 - Дорогой, ты вел себя, как последний засранец. - Ривер рассеяно наблюдала, как Лестрейд растворяется в толпе гостей.

 - Надеюсь. - Майкрофт тяжело вздохнул. – Я же просил…

 - … не называть тебя дорогим при посторонних, помню. - Ривер скорбно поджала губы. – До сих пор шарахаешься от сильных эмоций? Майкрофт, почему ты не позволяешь себе…?

 - Если мне потребуется совет, я запишусь на прием к психоаналитику. - Прервав резким взмахом руки назревающую нотацию, Майкрофт натянул на лицо бесстрастное выражение. – Просто замолчи. Ладно?

 - У тебя есть личный психоаналитик? – Ривер недоверчиво прищурилась.

 - Все. Закрыли тему, - скомандовал Майкрофт и, развернувшись на каблуках, устремился обратно в банкетный зал.

 ***

**2.**

 - Что-нибудь нашли? – Лестрейд вошел в лабораторию, где час назад оставил Шерлока дожидаться приезда криминалистов с вещдоками. Официально передав расследование в отдел ограблений, Лестрейд попросил держать его в курсе и сообщить, если раскопают что-то новое.

 - Вы не поверите, - пробормотал Шерлок, даже не удосужившись оторваться от микроскопа. – Отпечатки туфлей Лоак Эволюшн, десятый размер, стоптанные внутрь.

 Одобрительно хмыкнув, Лестрейд уселся на круглый лабораторный табурет и с любопытством уставился в монитор, куда выводилось изображение с цифрового микроскопа. «Очень похоже на обычный уличный мусор вперемешку с грязью, и что он там разглядывает?»

 - Больше ничего?

 - Возле журнального столика обнаружили интересные образцы почвы. Мы как раз ими занимаемся. - Шерлок повернулся к высокому седому криминалисту, колдующему над приборами. – Что там у нас?

Роберт Дженкинсон – вспомнил Лестрейд, один из самых лучших и дотошных экспертов Скотланд-Ярда, специализируется на анализе трассологических следов с места преступления. Пополнил криминалистическую базу данных Управления множеством образцов лондонской почвы, с привязкой к карте местности, волокон ткани, с разбивкой по производителям, элементов флоры, произрастающей в округе.

 - Кирпичная пыль, древесные волокна, песок, мелкие камни, силикат натрия, - перечислил Дженкинсон.

 - Старое кирпичное здание, расположенное не далее пятидесяти ярдов от кромки воды, - сделал вывод Шерлок, закрыв глаза. – Возраст древесных волокон?

 - Я бы сказал, лет 30-40 не меньше, - задумчиво протянул Дженкинсон.

 - Черт, тридцать лет назад на Темзе было бессчетное количество разгрузочных пристаней и мелких доков. - Шерлок резко спрыгнул со стула. – Ничего более конкретного?

 - К сожалению, нет. - Дженкинсон виновато развел руками.

 - Придется подключать моих уличных помощников. - Шерлок вытащил из кармана телефон. – Итак, Лестрейд, берлога нашего «доброжелателя» располагается на территории заброшенного дока или пристани, в непосредственной близости от склада табачных изделий, скорее всего контрабандных, в кирпичной постройке прошлого века. Предлагаю для начала осмотреть берег Темзы в районе Ньюхэма, а затем двинуться дальше.

 - И вы определили все это по куску грязи? – Лестрейд перевел восхищенный взгляд с Шерлока на Дженкинсона, чувствуя себя непроходимым тупицей.

 Дженкинсон поправил на носу круглые очки и покровительственно улыбнулся.

\- Когда подрядчики роют фундамент в местах, расположенных рядом с водой, они смешивают мелкие камни, песок и силикат натрия для стабилизации почвы. Кирпичная пыль позволяет примерно определить возраст здания.

 - Табачный «дух» наш парень мог заполучить, лишь длительное время находясь рядом с большим скоплением соответствующей продукции, - подхватил Шерлок. – Не припоминаю ни одного крупного табачного магазина на берегу Темзы, а значит, это склад.

 - Почему контрабанда?

 - Потому что «доброжелатель» предусмотрителен и осторожен. Он не рискнул бы прятаться на действующем многолюдном складе. А раз контрабанда – значит, территория давно пустует.

 - Принадлежность складов к бывшему доку или пристани, вы определили по кусочку дерева? А если это просто щепка, выброшенная волной на берег?

 - Мы разложили образец на составляющие с помощью хроматографа масс-спектрометра, никаких примесей и пропиток. - Дженкинсон кивнул на изломанную кривую, светящуюся на экране соседнего прибора, словно Лестрейд обладал необходимыми знаниями, чтобы ее расшифровать. – Проще говоря, этот кусок дерева не использовался в строительстве, не плавал в воде, он длительное время пролежал среди таких же «чистых» древесных остатков, а лет 30 назад был импортирован из Дании или Швеции.

 - Ладно, ладно, верю. - Лестрейд примирительно вскинул руки. – Когда заключение появится на бумаге?

 - Через пару часов. - Дженкинсон придвинул к себе ноутбук. – Я пришлю вам копию.

 - Спасибо. - Повернувшись к Шерлоку, Лестрейд устало взъерошил волосы. – Бессмысленно рыскать по заброшенным докам в темноте. Займемся этим вопросом с утра.

 - Езжайте, ваша жена уже час как вернулась из своего импровизированного вояжа. - Шерлок неодобрительно скривился. – Когда же вы, наконец, прозреете.

 ***

 Лестрейд мыл посуду после наспех организованного ужина, рассеяно прислушиваясь к телевизионным новостям: _«Очередной теракт в Дамаске… В результате взрыва был убит министр обороны Сирии Дауд Раджиха… еще несколько министров получили ранения…»._ Взвинченный очередным грубым намеком Шерлока, по возвращении домой Лестрейд подозрительно косился в сторону Сэм и ее подруги Анны, которые привычно шептались в углу гостиной в обнимку с шампанским и периодически весело хихикали. Шерлок с первого взгляда невзлюбил Сэм, и Лестрейд не знал, было ли это проявлением особых холмсовских талантов, позволяющих видеть людей насквозь, или банальной зависти, а может даже дружеской ревности.

 Поставив в мойку бокалы из-под шампанского, Лестрейд замер, пытаясь ухватить ускользающее воспоминание. Он не напрягаясь мог отличить бокал из которого пила Сэм – на ободке отчетливо выделялся темно-розовый след от помады, оттенок, предпочитаемый Самантой в последние годы.

 - Скажи, Анна всегда так ярко красится? – уточнил Лестрейд у заглянувшей на кухню жены, задумчиво изучая агрессивно алый отпечаток на ободке второго бокала.

 - По-моему, она даже на ночь не смывает свою «боевую» раскраску, - хохотнула Сэм, предпочитавшая легкий макияж. – Боится предстать в образе «бледной моли» перед новым кавалером поутру.

 И Лестрейд неожиданно осознал то, что подспудно терзало его все эти дни. Тем вечером, когда госпитализировали Люцифера, Сэм сказала, что пила шампанское с Анной. Вот только ободок второго бокала был чист… Неужели Шерлок оказался прав в своих предположениях? Почувствовав, как от неприятных мыслей начинает раскалываться голова, Лестрейд раздраженно вытер руки и, бросив кухонное полотенце на стол, пошел спать.

 ***

  **1.**

 Запихнув руки в карманы и подняв воротник пальто, Лестрейд уверенно шагал по ярко освещенному ночному Лондону. Он любил вот так, когда позволяла погода, пройдись от Управления до дома, проветрить голову, разложить по полочкам скопившиеся за день мысли. Сегодняшнее тройное убийство показалось Лестрейду странным, хотя большая часть произошедшего была проста и понятна.

 Тринадцатилетняя Кэтрин Одли попрощавшись с подружками свернула в короткий плохо освещенный переулок, чтобы срезать дорогу к дому, где ее зажали трое молодых подвыпивших парней. Один из них вытащил нож и пообещал перерезать девочке горло, если вздумает кричать. Не успела Кэтрин толком испугаться, как из темноты вышел незнакомец и приказал парням проваливать. Как обычно бывает в таких ситуациях, троица не сумела правильно определить степень риска, за что и поплатилась. Патологоанатом еще не осматривал трупы, но по предварительному заключению дежурного криминалиста орудием убийства послужил армейский либо охотничий нож, которым нападавший за полминуты буквально выпотрошил троих крепких парней.

 Девочка мало что смогла рассказать о внешности убийцы, однако в Управлении составили приблизительный фоторобот, с которым утром патрульные начнут прочесывать местность и опрашивать жителей. После расправы над парнями мужчина подошел ближе, попав в свет уличного фонаря, и Кэтрин заметила, что вся его одежда заляпана кровью, а нижняя часть лица замотана шарфом. Если преступник был без машины, то непременно должен был привлечь к себе внимание прохожих, покидая место преступления.

 Было у этого мужчины еще две особенности: от него сильно пахло табаком, и он знал, как зовут спасенную им девочку.

 ***

 Майкрофт вышел из конференц-зала, поднялся на пять этажей вверх и, войдя в свой кабинет, тяжело опустился в кресло, Антея молча заняла стул возле двери. Перебирая в уме события сегодняшнего дня, Майкрофт вспомнил разговор с Лестрейдом. _Интересно, где он сейчас?_

 - Антея, отследи, пожалуйста, местоположение сотового детектива-инспектора Лестрейда, - попросил Майкрофт, пойдя на поводу у своих желаний, и прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в мерный стук клавиш.

 - Пересечение Редженси-стрит и Воксхолл-Бридж-роуд, движется к мосту со средней пешеходной скоростью, - отрапортовала Антея через минуту.

 «Без четверти час - самое время для пеших прогулок». - Помассировав лоб, Майкрофт с силой сдавил виски. – «Еще один безалаберный мальчишка на мою голову».

 Это утверждение не вызвало никаких внутренних противоречий, несмотря на то, что в понимании Майкрофта Лестрейд вовсе не был мальчишкой, Майкрофт не нес за него никакой ответственности и, сказать по правде, проблемы детектива-инспектора в принципе не должны были волновать Холмса.

 - Предупреди Стива, выезжаем через пять минут. - Майкрофт вытащил телефон и набрал номер Лестрейда. Ему хотелось немедленно высказать все, что он думает об умственных способностях отдельно взятого инспектора Скотланд-Ярда.

 Лестрейд не отвечал, мигающая синяя точка на экране ноутбука уже доползла до середины моста. _-_ Ну и кто из нас засранец после этого? - пробормотал Майкрофт себе под нос, вглядываясь в переменные программы слежения. Он последовательно нажал на телефоне отбой и повторный набор. Внезапно точка скакнула вправо за пределы моста, затем энергично двинулась в обратном направлении и через восемь секунд исчезла с экрана.

 «Сбой программы?» - Майкрофт глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоить сорвавшееся в галоп сердце.

 - Перебегал на другую сторону моста? – неуверенно предположила Антея. – Попал под машину?

 «Скорее, упал с моста. Вопрос лишь в том, телефон упал отдельно, или вместе с человеком» _._ \- Майкрофт закусил нижнюю губу. – Выведи мне изображение с камер наблюдения.

 - Так ведь… - Антея сочувственно посмотрела на шефа. – Авария на магистральной линии, обещали исправить только к десяти утра.

 «Черт!» – Майкрофт невидяще уставился в пол. – «Лестрейд ведь не мог прыгнуть с моста? Или мог?» - Сжав кулаки, он попытался мыслить логически. – «А что, если ему помогли упасть?» - забилось в мозгу тревожное предположение. – «Лучше сделать что-то, и сожалеть об этом, чем не сделать ничего, и переживать о бездействии»- Приняв решение, Майкрофт ощутил долгожданную собранность и хладнокровие.

 - Уровень воды?

 - Достигнет максимума через семнадцать минут, затем начнется отлив. - Антея сверилась с картой приливов-отливов.

 «Времени в обрез» - Запомнив последние зафиксированные координаты, Майкрофт набрал номер. – Вызывай парамедиков на Риверсайд-уолк, прямо к мосту, - скомандовал он Антее.

 - А как же спасатели?

 - Гражданские не успеют. Вызову с Баттерси пару катеров и «Пуму»[1] с аквалангистами.

 ***

 Лестрейд спустился с моста и задрал голову, заслышав рокот приближающегося вертолета. Он уже десять раз успел пожалеть о своей вспыльчивости. - «Придется теперь покупать новый телефон взамен утопленного». - С другой стороны моста творилось странное оживление, и Лестрейда словно магнитом потянуло к месту происшествия.

 Вертушка сосредоточенно рыскала над Темзой, ощупывая поверхность слепящим светом прожекторов, на подножке застыла тень аквалангиста. Хотя Лестрейд не мог назвать себя крупным специалистом по военным вертолетам, но даже он знал, что большие подвесные баки «Пумы» свидетельствуют о ее принадлежности к спец. войскам. Яростно рассекая волны, чуть ниже по течению курсировали два катера, несколько человек с огромными галогеновыми фонарями обыскивали берег, возле тротуара переливалась огнями мигалок машина скорой помощи.

 «Что тут происходит?» - Лестрейд огляделся по сторонам и нервно моргнул, заметив подозрительно знакомый тонированный автомобиль, резко затормозивший возле обочины.

 Выскочив из машины в одном пиджаке, Майкрофт бросился к ограждению, пытаясь отыскать малейшие признаки человеческого тела в беспокойной воде. Спустя пару секунд Антея тронула его за локоть и безмолвно кивнула вправо.

 - Командуй отбой. - Стиснув зубы, Майкрофт попытался погасить раздражение. Он готов был собственными руками удавить этого несносного, безответственного, слава-богу-живого детектива-инспектора.

 Зарядил противный моросящий дождь. Лестрейд втянул голову в плечи, до сих пор не понимая, что происходит, и настороженно наблюдал за Майкрофтом оцепеневшим посреди тротуара. Неуловимым движением скользнув вперед, Майкрофт сгреб Лестрейда в охапку и крепко прижал к себе.

 - _Не смей_. Никогда больше не смей так со мной поступать. - Рассержено прошипел он Лестрейду в висок, а затем мягко ткнулся холодным носом в шею чуть выше воротника.

 Лестрейд молчал, вытянув руки вдоль туловища, почти задыхаясь в тесных объятиях Холмса, и с удивлением наблюдал, как уезжают парамедики, разворачиваются катера, стихает вдалеке вертолетный гул.

 - Так они все… примчались спасать меня? – уточнил он, сложив факты воедино.

 - Нет, конечно, _твой телефон_! – язвительно буркнул Майкрофт и отстранился. – Идем, утопленник, довезу тебя до дома, раз уж все равно приехал.

 ***

  **2.**

 - Хватит копаться. - Шерлок поспешно выскочил из автомобиля, проигнорировав возмущенный взгляд Лестрейда. – Уйдет ведь!

 - А с чего ты взял, что он вообще там? – возразил Лестрейд, проверяя табельное оружие. – Ну, куда ты! Давай дождемся подкрепления. – Скрипнув зубами, он бросился вдогонку.

 - Ворота за углом, навесной замок лишь для вида, - прошептал Шерлок, прижимаясь спиной к рифленой стенке склада. – Я иду первым. - И, отмахнувшись от рассерженного шипения Лестрейда, прошмыгнул внутрь.

 Прокравшись по металлическим ступеням на второй этаж, они остановились возле хлипкой на вид деревянной двери. Шерлок прижался ухом к неровно окрашенным доскам и удовлетворенно прищурился

\- На счет три.

 Ворвавшись в каморку, мужчины разочарованно выдохнули. Никого, лишь тихо бормочущее радио. Шерлок метнулся к незаправленной постели и сунул руку под одеяло.

\- Еще теплая! Он нас засек. - Лихорадочно крутанувшись на месте, он втянул носом воздух. - Запах табака, чувствуете?

 - На лестнице так сильно не ощущался, - кивнул Лестрейд, проверяя маленькое зарешеченное окошко.

 Шерлок рывком отодвинул кровать, обнажая узкую дыру в стене возле самого пола, ведущую на соседний склад. – Я пролезу. - Небрежно сбросив пальто на стул, он упал на колени.

 - Нет. - Лестрейд схватил Шерлока за плечо. – Хочешь, чтобы тебе мозги вышибли? Там же ничего не видно.

 - Так ведь…

 - Угомонись, - обрубил Лестрейд, свободной рукой вытаскивая из кармана мобильный, чтобы выяснить, где, черт возьми, застряло подкрепление.

 По правде говоря, Лестрейд особо не верил, что нужный склад будет обнаружен так быстро. Когда Шерлок сообщил, что его соглядатаи нашли подходящее под описание место в районе Ньюхэма, Лестрейд на всякий случай вызвал группу вооруженного реагирования, спокойно сел в машину и поехал по указанному адресу. Несмотря на то, что в число известных им преступлений «доброжелателя» не входили убийство и причинение тяжких телесных повреждений, загнанный в угол человек способен на любые глупости, а Лестрейд не собирался попусту рисковать своим, либо шерлоковым здоровьем.

 Группа приехала через три с половиной минуты, вскрыли соседний склад, обыскали близлежащую территорию. Ничего. Шерлок в это время осматривал помещение. Небольшая комната двенадцать на девять футов, обстановка скудная: стол, стул и кровать, на стене обрывки подробной карты Лондона. Аккуратно срезав перочинным ножом скотч, Шерлок разложил куски карты на столе, попросив Лестрейда собрать рассыпавшиеся по полу красные канцелярские кнопки.

 - Выглядит так, будто кто-то пытался сорвать ее со стены, - заметил Лестрейд, помогая Шерлоку отыскать на бумаге места, в которые были воткнуты кнопки.

 - Он слишком тщательно прикрепил карту. Педант, похуже Майкрофта, - пробормотал Шерлок, вглядываясь в россыпь красных точек. Вытащив телефон, он сфотографировал получившуюся картинку.

 «Что-нибудь напоминает? ШХ»

 Ответ пришел незамедлительно.

«Откуда это? МХ»

 «Художества доброжелателя. ШХ»

 «Я же просил не вмешиваться. Мечтаешь занять койку в соседней палате? МХ»

 - Зануда. - Шерлок убрал телефон обратно в карман.

 - Съездим сюда? – Лестрейд ткнул пальцем в ближайшую точку. - Проверим что это?

 - Зачем? Я сразу могу предсказать, что мы не найдем ничего полезного. - Шерлок пожал плечами. – Какой-нибудь склад, ангар или заброшенная стройка. Он обожает подобный антураж.

 - Преступник?

 - Майкрофт. - Схватив пальто, Шерлок ринулся к выходу. – На вашем месте я бы не стал там светиться. Мой брат способен превратить в ад жизнь любого человека, сунувшего нос в его дела.

 - Какое счастье, что ты не на моем месте, - пробормотал Лестрейд, прислушиваясь к звону шагов, эхом отражающихся от стен пустующего склада.

 ***

 Поправив манжету рубашки, Майкрофт выдохнул сквозь плотно сжатые зубы и поморщился, критически разглядывая свое отражение в зеркале. Левая рука отказывалась нормально функционировать, предпочитая висеть плетью вдоль туловища, в голове легким туманом клубилось обезболивающее, пиджак топорщился едва заметным бугром, не в состоянии полностью скрыть повязку, однако провести в больнице хотя бы одну минуту сверх предписанного врачом срока оказалось для Майкрофта непосильной задачей.

 - Команда Скарлетта доставила из Австрии одного из наемных убийц – Поля Бернара, он сейчас в камере номер три. - Антея положила на стол объемную папку с расшифровкой записи допроса. – Второй был убит во время нападения.

 - Спасибо. - Майкрофт осторожно сел в кресло. – У меня появилась новая информация. Собери группу к двум часам, нужно проработать план захвата.

 ***

  **1.**

  _Майкрофт внимательно изучает чужую гостиную: наряженная елка в углу возле окна, украшенный гирляндой камин и небольшой стол в центре комнаты, накрытый на двоих. Рождественский вечер? Зажженные свечи на столе и тихо потрескивающий огонь в камине, пушистые снежинки за оконным стеклом. «Сентиментальная праздничная мишура», - Майкрофт презрительно кривит губы._

_В комнату входит он сам - заметно постаревший, чуточку похудевший, с неизменно идеальной осанкой и пронзительным взглядом. Покосившись на дверь, он вытаскивает из-за портьеры большую коробку, обернутую алой блестящей бумагой, и таинственно улыбается. Майкрофт-наблюдатель читает в знакомом лице непривычную расслабленность и мягкость. Умиротворение? Сев в кресло, его двойник ставит коробку рядом с подлокотником и смотрит на часы - без пяти минут полночь._

_\- Поторопись, а то пропустишь Рождество, - весело кричит он куда-то в потолок и разливает по бокалам искрящееся шампанское._

_Картина, несомненно, сказочная, но такая правильная, что Майкрофт безоговорочно верит в ее реальность, хотя бесстрастный разум уже проанализировал все факты и пришел к единственно верному выводу: «Сон. Игра подсознания, вытащившая на поверхность личностные переживания». Презрев логику, Майкрофт намерен дождаться эпилога и узнать главный секрет: «Кто привел его двойника в этот дом, эту вселенную, помог осуществить загаданное много лет назад рождественское желание?»._

_Легкий скрип деревянных ступеней, и топот сбегающего вниз по лестнице человека. Шаги тяжелые. Уверенные. Мужские. Майкрофт гипнотизирует дверной проем, опасаясь проморгать главный момент, но тут из пустоты выскакивает странный человек в пуховике и вязаной шапочке и принимается варежкой энергично стирать изображение, словно ученик, вытирающий по просьбе учителя классную доску._

_\- Ну что за любопытная раса, все лезут и лезут, - ворчит странный человек, привставая на цыпочки, и Майкрофт в негодовании сжимает кулаки, когда звук и изображение рождественской комнаты начинают смазываться, отдаляться, исчезать._

_\- Стой! Подожди минуту, я должен его увидеть. - Кинувшись к незнакомцу, Майкрофт хочет оттащить его в сторону, но руки проходят насквозь, не встретив на пути ни малейшего сопротивления._

_\- Никто не вправе знать вероятностное будущее. - Сурово поджав губы, странный человек тяжело вздыхает. – Как я устал! Когда же они, наконец, закроют этот рифт?_

***

 Солнце медленно клонилось к закату, Лестрейд прихлебывал горячий кофе, проклиная собственное невезение и жуткий холод, заползавший под пальто, пробиравший до самых костей. Ни выделенные для расследования патрульные, ни подчиненные Лестрейда за весь день так и не обнаружили ни одного свидетеля вчерашнего преступления. Лестрейд смял опустевший стаканчик и покосился на Салли.

\- Идем дальше?

 - Можно подумать, у нас есть выбор. - Салли скорчила унылую физиономию и пожала плечами.

 Юркая ватага местных ребятишек с шумом ворвалась в переулок, Лестрейд посторонился, опасаясь оказаться сбитым с ног. Один из мальчишек неожиданно затормозил рядом, пронзительным свистом остановив остальных.

 - Мы видели этого человека, мистер. Вы из полиции? – выпалил он, мельком взглянув на фоторобот во вскинутой руке Лестрейда, и сдвинул на затылок не по размеру большую шапку. – Семь гамбургеров.

 - Что семь гамбургеров? – Лестрейд растеряно потер лоб.

 - Купите нам семь гамбургеров, и мы покажем, где его видели. - Сосредоточенно шевеля губами, мальчишка пересчитал сгрудившихся вокруг ребятишек. – Да, семь.

 Лестрейд недоверчиво хмыкнул. Ему было не жаль потратиться на гамбургеры для голодных детей, но тащиться куда попало в случае, если парень блефует, совершенно не хотелось.

 - Чем докажешь? – Присев на корточки, Лестрейд серьезно посмотрел на мальчишку.

 - Серая шапка, темно-синяя куртка, синий шарф. - Принялся перечислять тот, водя пальцем по черно-белому фотороботу.

 Цвета одежды совпадали с показаниями Кэтрин Одли. Лестрейд требовательно махнул Донован в сторону ближайшей забегаловки, где они пять минут назад покупали кофе, и протянул десятифунтовую купюру. Салли недовольно поджала губы, но возразить не осмелилась.

 ***

 - Вы как хотите, мистер, но я дальше не пойду. - Остановившись на краю пустыря, мальчик боязливо передернул плечами. – Коротышка Джимми рассказывал, что этот псих способен с расстояния в шестьдесят футов воткнуть нож точно в центр пивной банки. - Поправив сползшую на глаза шапку, он махнул рукой в сторону обшарпанных строений. – Второй склад слева, ворота за углом. - Мальчик развернулся и, бережно прижимая к груди пакет с гамбургерами, припустил к товарищам.

 - Пойти, проверить, или сразу вызвать подкрепление? – Лестрейд задумчиво пнул мелкий камешек.

 - Не надо вызывать подкрепление, только опозоримся. Пацан нас явно «развел», - ожидаемо пробурчала Салли. – Эти голодранцы на все готовы, лишь бы пожрать нахаляву.

 - Значит, вызываем. - Лестрейд невозмутимо кивнул. – Согласно лунному календарю сегодня не самый подходящий день для смерти. К тому же, кто знает, возможно, преступник владеет огнестрельным оружием ничуть не хуже чем ножом.

 ***

  **2.**

 - Это насколько нужно быть мнительным, чтобы не снимать перчатки даже дома? – Андерсон разочарованно покачал головой и перевернул страницу. – Ни одного отпечатка пальцев! Он даже скотч в перчатках клеил.

 - Для преступника это был не дом, скорее временное пристанище. - Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Лестрейд потер покрасневшие глаза. – Он знал, что его быстро обнаружат, и постарался не оставить нам никаких зацепок, что в свою очередь является доказательством того, что в прошлом он наверняка достаточно наследил в идентификационных базах Скотланд-Ярда.

 Лестрейд провел ладонью по волосам и еще раз перепроверил ключевые моменты своего отчета. С появлением в цепочке стандартных процедур расследования звена по имени «Шерлок», приходилось проявлять чудеса изобретательности, стыкуя между собой факты, временные метки и выводы. Сегодня кроме всего прочего пришлось задним числом оформлять ордер на обыск, хотя тут Лестрейду повезло, на складе действительно обнаружили контрабандные табачные изделия, и таможенный департамент согласился взять всю ответственность на себя.

 Было уже десять часов вечера. Лестрейду следовало отправиться домой, поужинать и хотя бы немного отоспаться, вот только возвращаться в собственную квартиру совершенно не хотелось. Этим утром они с Сэм вновь повздорили из-за какой-то ерунды. Закрыв файл, Лестрейд с хрустом потянулся и встал на ноги.

\- До завтра! Не забудь, твое заключение должно появиться у меня на столе не позже восьми тридцати. - Он хлопнул Андерсона по плечу и стянул с вешалки пальто.

 Выйдя на улицу, Лестрейд поймал такси, но поехал в противоположную от дома часть города.

 ***

 - На Объекте №7 нами был обнаружен каскад взрывных устройств. - Капитан спец. подразделения ткнул электронной указкой в карту, подсвечивая нужную область.

 Майкрофт сжал челюсти и мысленно скривился. Последние полгода он пользовался этим ангаром гораздо чаще, чем остальными «объектами», из-за его удобного расположения и внешней неприметности. _Слишком уверовал в собственную неуязвимость, погряз в повседневности, потерял бдительность. Глупец._

 - Хорошо замаскирован, без таймера и передающего устройства. В качестве детонатора использован мобильный телефон с ограниченным функционалом. Обнаружить столь техничную закладку при поверхностном осмотре совершенно невозможно.

 Ощутив легкий холодок вдоль позвоночника, Майкрофт осознал, что при стандартной проверке помещения охранники не заметили бы ничего подозрительного. _Если бы не Шерлок…_

 - Даже при такой схеме подключения можно отследить источник сигнала и месторасположение человека, нажавшего на кнопку, однако это займет слишком много времени, он успеет сменить дислокацию, - вклинился техник из отдела «связистов».

 - Нам повезло, преступник установил в центре ангара камеру, оснащенную датчиком движения. - Капитан недобро усмехнулся. – Наверное, планировал насладиться последними мгновениями чужой жизни.

 - Беспроводная связь? – оживился техник. – Дальность максимум пятьсот ярдов, принимая во внимание местный ландшафт, я бы с уверенностью снизил до трехсот, если конечно он не использует ретранслятор.

 - Значит нужно немного затянуть процедуру осмотра, дать специалистам дополнительное время, - кивнул Майкрофт. – Если ему известно о покушениях, усиление мер безопасности его не встревожит.

 Команда занялась составлением плана действий, а Майкрофт вернулся в свой кабинет, где можно было, наконец, расслабить спину и перестать контролировать выражение лица.

 ***

  **1.**

 Группа вооруженного реагирования сработала чисто. Оцепив четыре примыкающих друг к другу складских помещения, они методично обшарили каждый закоулок. Никого. Следы недавнего пребывания человека обнаружили лишь в маленькой каморке под крышей одного из складов и в соседнем, доверху забитом коробками с табачными изделиями.

 Во время первичного осмотра Лестрейд не нашел однозначных доказательств того, что здесь побывал подозреваемый, однако обострившаяся интуиция кричала об опасности, а кроваво-красная россыпь канцелярских кнопок на карте Лондона щерилась дьявольской ухмылкой. _-_ «Что это за схема? Места, где преступник убивал людей? Точки будущих преступлений? Жилища жертв?» - Лестрейд растер внезапно заледеневшие ладони. Почему-то особенно нервировала одна из меток, расположенная ближе остальных к Сити, взгляд Лестрейда постоянно соскальзывал в ее сторону, и всякий раз сердце замирало, пропуская удар.

 Выставив на всякий случай скрытые посты наблюдения, Лестрейд поручил Салли проконтролировать работу экспертов, которые должны были прибыть с минуты на минуту, а сам в сопровождении двух патрульных рванул по указанному адресу. Где-то на границе сознания гнездилась уверенность, что время на исходе.

 ***

 Издалека заприметив знакомый тонированный автомобиль и фигуру Антеи, прислонившейся к капоту, Лестрейд выхватил мобильный и, набрав номер, напряженно вслушался в меланхолично длинные гудки. _Твою мать, Майкрофт, возьми трубку!_

 - Где он? – с ходу рявкнул Лестрейд, выскакивая из автомобиля.

 Антея недоуменно нахмурилась.

\- В данный момент мистер Холмс занят, если вы…

 - Внутри? – Лестрейд мотнул головой влево, где возвышалась серая громадина ангара. – Можешь с ним связаться? Скажи, чтобы немедленно выбирался наружу.

 Тон Лестрейда оказался чертовски убедительным, и спокойствие Антеи дало трещину.

\- Стэн, проверь периметр, - отрывисто приказала она водителю и включила переговорное устройство. – Арчер, доложи обстановку.

 - Охрана периметра, доложить обстановку, - эхом повторил Стен и замолчал на несколько секунд, вслушиваясь в ответы. - Периметр чист, никакой подозрительной активности. - Стэн взволнованно высунулся из машины.

 - Все тихо, шеф в зоне видимости, - отрапортовал снайпер.

 - Немедленно эвакуируйтесь. - Антея энергично защелкала клавишами коммуникатора.

 В этот момент Майкрофт наконец-то соизволил взять трубку.

\- Грегори, если я не отвечаю после первых трех гудков, значит сейчас не самое…

 - Выметайся на улицу! – выпалил Лестрейд и побежал в сторону ворот. – Живо!

 Уронив зонт, Майкрофт мгновенно подчинился, боковым зрением успев заметить спускающегося с наблюдательного пункта снайпера. Выскочив на улицу, он еще успел удивиться столь несвойственной доверчивости и с досадой поджать губы, заподозрив ложную тревогу. Прогремел взрыв. Ангар словно карточный домик обрушился внутрь, взметнув клубы черного дыма. Майкрофта отбросило взрывной волной на пару метров, протащило по колючему гравию, припечатало поперек спины увесистым обломком. Вспыхнул огонь, окутывая жаром даже такие заведомо негорючие материалы, как металлическая обшивка.

 - Майкрофт, ты цел? – Лестрейд с размаху приземлился на колени и откинул в сторону обломок. – Не молчи.

 Майкрофт застонал, с трудом перевернувшись на спину, подоспевшая Антея сунула ему под голову свернутую куртку. Лестрейд заглянул в серое от пыли лицо.

\- Лежи спокойно, скорая сейчас приедет. - Он легонько провел пальцами по лбу Майкрофта, поправляя выбившийся вихор, и с тревогой посмотрел на изодранные, вымазанные в крови манжеты рубашки.

 - Арчер, - сплюнув вязкую слюну, пробормотал Майкрофт и сам себя не услышал.

 - Ребята пытаются его найти. - Антея на секунду обернулась, поправляя переговорное устройство. – Но, скорее всего, Арчер не выжил.

 Приехали парамедики. Осмотрев Майкрофта, врачи погрузили его в машину, сообщив, что без результатов сканирования головы и рентгена грудной клетки невозможно окончательно оценить масштабы повреждений. Лестрейд слабо улыбнулся, пообещал, что обязательно навестит, и заторопился навстречу прибывшему пожарному расчету. Уставившись в потолок, Майкрофт почувствовал тоскливую тянущую боль в районе солнечного сплетения и еле сдержался, чтобы не окликнуть детектива-инспектора. Что-то абсолютно неправильное было в том, что его, Майкрофта, в одиночку отсылали в ненавистную больницу, а вся команда под руководством Антеи и Лестрейда оставалась на месте происшествия. _Вся, за исключением погибшего Арчера._ Мысленно отвесив себе отрезвляющую пощечину, Майкрофт глубоко вдохнул и приступил к анализу инцидента, взяв за основу имеющиеся на данный момент факты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Транспортный военный вертолет.


	5. Chapter 5

**1.**

_Запрокинув голову, Майкрофт-наблюдатель бездумно щурится от света тревожной луны. Невдалеке тихо хлопает дверца автомобиля, Майкрофт оборачивается._

_\- Сэр, командир восточной группы сообщает, что на территорию объекта вторглись два констебля и сержант уголовного розыска._

_Майкрофт помнит этого бойкого парнишку - Криса Стэмплтона, своего первого официального помощника. Слишком усердный, с щенячье-преданным взглядом, так глупо погибший во время поездки в Сербию спустя полгода после назначения._

_\- Я же предупреждал их тупоголового детектива-инспектора. - Щелкает зажигалка, подсвечивая неприлично эмоциональное лицо юного Майкрофта. – Складывается впечатление, что низшие чины Скотланд-Ярда - сплошь придурки._

_\- Отправить бойца, чтобы остановил их?_

_\- Нельзя. – В тоне Майкрофта сквозит явное раздражение. – Картрайт заподозрит засаду и заляжет на дно, месяцы подготовки уйдут впустую. Действуем в строгом соответствии с планом._

_\- Их же убьют, - взволнованно шепчет Крис и трет нервной ладонью шею. - У головорезов Картрайта стойкий рефлекс на полицейскую форму._

_\- Меньшее из зол. - Майкрофт философски пожимает плечами. – Работа в полиции сопряжена с опасностью, они сами выбрали эту профессию._

_Майкрофт-наблюдатель вздыхает и неодобрительно качает головой. Он по-прежнему помнит их всех. Всех знакомых и посторонних людей, погибших в результате, вопреки, во имя принятых им решений и обязательств. Крошечные винтики гигантского механизма. Неизбежные потери. Реальные люди. Майкрофт криво усмехается, раньше ему казалось, что в юности он отличался гораздо меньшим цинизмом._

_Не обращая внимания на дробный стук выстрелов, Майкрофт бесцельно бредет по территории заброшенного завода. Он знает, что окружающий мир нереален, что никто из местных персонажей не заметит его, что это просто сон. Рассеянно глядя под ноги, Майкрофт аккуратно переступает разбросанные тут и там куски арматуры, кирпичные обломки, слежавшиеся кучи асбеста, он словно боится испортить воображаемые туфли или костюм._

_Наткнувшись на тело, облаченное в форму сержанта полиции, Майкрофт останавливается, задумчиво изучает черную лужу крови, стремительно растекающуюся по пыльной земле, нелепо раскинутые конечности, распахнутые остекленевшие глаза. Жесткой пощечиной по лицу бьет озарение, стекает по пищеводу, раскаленным оловом сжигает внутренности._

_\- Врача! Кто-нибудь! Здесь нужна помощь. - Майкрофт падает на колени и, пачкая руки в еще теплой крови, пытается зажать многочисленные раны. – Все будет хорошо, держись, - лихорадочно шепчет он, вглядываясь в пергаментно белое лицо молодого сержанта Лестрейда, и отказывается верить, что тут уже ничем не поможешь._

 ***

 С трудом вырвавшись из цепких объятий кошмара, Майкрофт щелкает выключателем, отгоняя панику теплым светом ночника и, обхватив трясущимися руками колени, утыкается лбом в мягкий хлопок пижамных штанов. _Сон. Просто сон._ Горло саднит, вероятно, он кричал наяву. Впервые за много лет Майкрофта накрыла истерика. Полноценная безудержная истерика.

 - Майкрофт, ты в порядке? – На пороге спальни переступает с ноги на ногу сонный Лестрейд.

 Мятая выправленная из брюк рубашка, босые ступни и растрепанные серебристые волосы - материализовавшаяся фантазия. Майкрофт с минуту молча щурит воспаленные глаза, опасаясь одним неверным движением разрушить эту иллюзию, затем, нервно усмехнувшись, отворачивается.

\- Я определенно сошел с ума.

 Но Лестрейд – живой и настоящий решительно преодолевает десять футов от двери до кровати, садится рядом, крепко обнимает за плечи.

\- Приснилось что-то плохое? Успокойся.

 - Я убил тебя, - сорвано шепчет Майкрофт, уставившись в пустоту. – Даже не зная, что это был ты. Я видел мир, в котором мы с тобой так никогда и не встретились. - Он начинает нервно раскачиваться вперед и назад.

 - Просто дурной сон. Все хорошо, - раз за разом повторяет Лестрейд и все сильнее стискивает плечи Майкрофта.

 Кажется, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем Майкрофт, наконец, прислушивается к спокойному уверенному голосу.

 - Как ты сюда попал? – глухо уточняет он, раздираемый проснувшимся чувством неловкости.

 - Первая категория. Забыл? – улыбается Лестрейд и, ослабив хватку, круговыми движениями пальцев поглаживает одеревеневшую спину. – Твои церберы даже не пытались возражать.

 - Вообще-то дальше по коридору есть гостевая спальня, - с наигранным недовольством ворчит Майкрофт. – Ни к чему было мучиться на диване в гостиной.

 - Знаю. Слишком далеко. Опасался не услышать, если тебе что-то понадобится.

 Майкрофт замирает, различив в словах Лестрейда замаскированную заботу, но не верит, пытаясь отыскать другую, правильную причину его слов и поступков. Осторожно проведя ладонью вдоль позвоночника, Лестрейд перебирает чуть влажные завитки волос на затылке Майкрофта и прижимается мягким поцелуем к виску.

 - Что ты делаешь? – оглушено выдыхает Майкрофт.

 - Не прикидывайся идиотом, - фыркает Лестрейд и прихватывает губами тонкую кожу за ухом, целует место, где шея плавно переходит в челюсть.

 Судорожно сдавив руками колени, Майкрофт размышляет, как все не вовремя. Сейчас он не в состоянии полностью контролировать себя - слишком уязвим, несдержан, взбудоражен, но как никогда хочет ощутить пульс и биение чужой жизни. Сегодня Майкрофт боится остаться один на один с пустотой и одиночеством.

 Он принимает решение и, резко вывернувшись из объятий, опрокидывает Лестрейда на смятую постель.

\- Утром ты возненавидишь меня. - Майкрофт хищно нависает над Лестрейдом, обжигая голодным взглядом. – Я сам себя возненавижу, - уверяет он и жадно целует слегка приоткрытые губы.

 - О! Заткнись, пожалуйста, - ухмыляется Лестрейд и тянет Майкрофта на себя, ломая последние барьеры.

 Майкрофт седлает бедра Лестрейда и убеждает себя не ждать, не требовать от происходящего чересчур многого. Так будет легче смириться с неизбежностью завтра утром.

\- Ночь коварна. - Одуряюще медленно расстегивая пуговицы лестрейдовской рубашки, Майкрофт наслаждается каждой секундой. – Она укутывает тебя душным одеялом темноты, заставляет поверить в безнаказанность, вытаскивает на поверхность самые потаенные желания. Ночью так легко примерить на себя чужую маску.

 Лестрейд выгибается навстречу прикосновениям, слова Майкрофта маячат где-то на краю сознания. Он скользит ладонями по напряженным рукам, оглаживает плечи, ныряет в распахнутый ворот пижамы, обжигаясь о раскаленную кожу.

 - Ночью ты веришь, что все возможно, и никакие преграды не в силах тебя остановить. - Раздвинув края рубашки, Майкрофт невесомо чертит средним пальцем дорожку вдоль горла Лестрейда и вниз по грудине, сворачивает влево, обводит затвердевший сосок и замирает, впитывая подушечками пальцев учащенный стук сердца. – При свете дня все кажется иным.

 Приподнявшись на локтях, Лестрейд тянется за поцелуем и глухо стонет, когда Майкрофт чуть сместившись случайно задевает болезненно эрегированный член и задыхается, падая обратно на кровать, чувствуя как уверенные руки сражаются с пряжкой ремня. Майкрофт торжествующе улыбается, помогая Лестрейду избавиться от остатков одежды, и сбрасывает на пол мешающую пижаму.

 Что это? Когда восхищенно смотришь на распростертого перед тобой человека и не можешь сдержать ликования. _Только мой!_ Что это? Когда прилежно изучаешь реакцию его тела, запоминаешь каждое мгновение, смакуешь индивидуальный вкус и запах. _Не отпущу!_ Что это? Когда сходишь с ума, ловя сбившееся дыхание, и сладкая дрожь пронзает позвоночник, когда ты слышишь собственное имя, сорвавшееся с чужих уст.

 Майкрофт сознательно запрещает себе анализировать эти факты потому, что уверен - рациональной части мозга вряд ли понравится окончательный вывод.

 - Стой, стой! – хрипит Лестрейд, резко отстраняясь.

 - Что-то не так? – Вскинув голову, Майкрофт машинально облизывается, и Лестрейд тяжело сглатывает, не в силах отвести взгляд от порочного излома тонких холмсовских губ.

 - Я… Если ты продолжишь в том же темпе, я кончу прямо сейчас.

 - В этом весь смысл, - серьезно кивает Майкрофт, и в его зрачках беснуются черти.

 Он наклоняется обратно и максимально расслабляет горло, когда Лестрейд инстинктивно двигает бедрами вверх, перестав сдерживаться, и с незнакомым удовольствием глотает солоновато горькое семя, позволяя кончить себе в рот и, обхватив ладонью собственный член, парой резких движений провоцирует долгожданный оргазм.

 - Потрясающе, - бормочет Лестрейд, едва восстановив дыхание, и Майкрофт склонен считать это комплиментом.

 Он нехотя бредет в ванную, чтобы привести себя в относительный порядок и, возвратившись, бросает Лестрейду горячее влажное полотенце.

\- Останешься?

 В накатившей расслабленности Лестрейд не сразу осознает, что Майкрофт имеет в виду «прямо сейчас» - останется ли Лестрейд в его кровати до утра, а не перспективное будущее с приставкой «надолго», или «навсегда».

 - Конечно. - Лестрейд расправляет одеяло и, обняв Майкрофта со спины, безотчетно прижимает ладонь с левой стороны его грудной клетки точно напротив сердца.

 Накрыв руку Лестрейда своей, Майкрофт закрывает глаза и чутко вслушивается в сгустившуюся тишину.

 - Знаешь, если бы людям было позволено летать, ты бы стал моими крыльями, - шепчет он, но Лестрейд уже крепко спит и не слышит этих слов.

 ***

 Майкрофт медленно дрейфует на зыбкой границе сна и реальности, уверенные руки с кажущейся бесцельностью блуждают по его обнаженному телу, кожу попеременно то согревает влажное тепло губ, то овевает прохлада дыхания. Майкрофту легко и комфортно, и хочется остаться в этом состоянии на бесконечно долгое время.

 - Хватит притворяться, - заявляет Лестрейд и теребит пальцами твердую горошину соска. – Я знаю, что ты проснулся.

 Хмыкнув, Майкрофт лениво перекатывается на живот, подминая Лестрейда под себя, и обстоятельно целует закрытые веки, скулы, шершавый подбородок. Он прижимается ко рту Лестрейда - сначала плавно очерчивает контур губ, затем пробегает кончиком языка по зубам, словно спрашивая разрешения, и беспрепятственно проскальзывает внутрь. Когда от недостатка кислорода уже начинает звенеть в ушах, Майкрофт чуть отстраняется, напоследок ощутимо куснув Лестрейда за нижнюю губу, и жарко толкается бедрами, позволяя вырваться на свободу низкому горловому стону.

 «К черту благоразумие!» - Майкрофт дрожит от концентрированного возбуждения, плотным коконом обернувшего спальню и подчиняется его натиску. – Хочу тебя. Ты позволишь? – безрассудно шепчет он и слишком боится услышать отрезвляющее «нет».

 Лестрейд возбужден ничуть не меньше, и вспыхнувшие было сомнения моментально тают в раскаленном потоке эмоций. Задержав дыхание, словно перед прыжком в воду, Лестрейд кивает, и в полумраке комнаты Майкрофт скорее чувствует, чем видит его согласие.

 - Только… - Лестрейд нервно сглатывает. - Я никогда раньше…

 - Знаю. Я проведу тебя, - обещает Майкрофт и, задвинув на засов ледяную камеру рассудка, шагает навстречу пожару.

 Ночь словно заядлый режиссер распределяет роли, задает нужный ритм, дирижирует представление. Ночь одновременно и декоратор, и суфлер, и благодарный зритель. Ночь – особенная реальность, в которой тесно переплелись всевозможные пороки, страсти и фантазии, здесь нет места безразличию и сдержанности.

 Открыв верхний ящик прикроватной тумбочки, Майкрофт нашаривает смазку и презервативы – невероятная удача, ведь он слишком давно не занимался сексом в собственной квартире. Лестрейд садится по центру постели, откинув одеяло на самый край.

 - Я говорил, что у тебя красивая задница? – мурлычет Майкрофт и, ухватив за короткие волосы, осторожно тянет голову Лестрейда назад, обнажая беззащитное горло. – И шея. Прекрасная шея. - Он медленно ведет языком от ключицы до подбородка, кусает мочку уха, прихватывает кожу над яремной веной, наслаждаясь ритмом бьющих по губам молоточков пульса.

 Крепко обняв Майкрофта за талию, Лестрейд привстает. Он плавно двигается вверх и вниз, едва соприкасаясь, трется телом о тело, рассыпая по поверхности кожи чувственные искры. Лестрейд шумно выдыхает, запрокидывая голову еще сильнее, и Майкрофт с жадностью поглощает вибрацию его горла.

\- Дразнишься, Грегори? Учти, моя месть будет жестокой.

 Майкрофт хотел бы включить освещение, чтобы попытаться запомнить мельчайшие визуальные детали, ведь ему катастрофически мало той информации, что непрерывным потоком вливается сейчас в ошалевшее сознание. Но нельзя. Бархатная повязка тьмы на глазах Лестрейда помогает тому отбросить предрассудки и ошибочные убеждения, сконцентрироваться на ощущениях, подчиниться неосознанным желаниям. С приходом света вся тщательно выстроенная композиция рассыплется в прах.

 - Встань на колени. Вот так. Обопрись на локти. - Майкрофт с нажимом проводит ладонью по спине Лестрейда, заставляя чуть прогнуться в пояснице. – Дыши. Не забывай дышать.

 Сминая пальцами тонкий хлопок простыни, Лестрейд плавится жарких в волнах возбуждения и не узнает свое тело, свою реакцию, самого себя. Он не подозревал, что удовольствие бывает столь ярким, пронзительным, безудержным. Он так до сих пор и не определился, кого винить в этом прогрессирующем безумии: себя, тьму, Майкрофта?

 Перфекционист по натуре – Майкрофт стремится к идеалу во всем. Он бесконечно долго сдерживает собственные желания, постепенно теряя рассудок от пряного мускусного запаха, скользкой от испарины гладкости кожи, непроизвольных вскриков, и мгновенно капитулирует, едва Лестрейд начинает лихорадочно насаживаться на ласкающие его пальцы.

 - Стой, подожди секунду. - Майкрофт сдавленно шипит, торопливо разрывая зубами неподатливую упаковку презерватива. – Сейчас.

 С трудом проталкивая в легкий загустевший воздух, Лестрейд чувствует себя оголенным проводом, по которому пустили высоковольтный ток. Майкрофт стальными тисками сжимает его бедра и медленно входит. _Черт!_ Перед глазами плывут радужные круги. Ощущения настолько острые, новые, болезненно-сладкие, что Лестрейд зарывается лицом в подушку, пытаясь заглушить протяжный стон.

 - Расслабься, здесь хорошая звукоизоляция, - сообщает Майкрофт и огромным усилием воли замирает на границе самоконтроля, пытаясь выиграть для Лестрейда несколько необходимых секунд. В качестве отвлечения он тщательно собирает кончиком языка бисеринки пота, рассыпавшиеся вдоль лестрейдовского позвоночника, а затем, подчинившись внезапному импульсу, впивается зубами в плечо. – Продолжаем?

 Вместо ответа Лестрейд начинает двигаться, лишая Майкрофта последних крупиц сдержанности. Наэлектризованная реальность сворачивается в спираль, закручивается удушливой яростной воронкой, мелькает калейдоскопом цветных пятен под закрытыми веками и, наконец, взрывается подобно сверхновой, а затем медленно гаснет, оставляя после себя бескрайнее звездное небо.

 «Я искал тебя», - звенит в оглушительной тишине стремительно удаляющееся эхо.

 ***

 В следующий раз Лестрейд просыпается уже перед самым рассветом. Блеклый туман нерешительно сочится сквозь оконное стекло, накладывая на окружающую обстановку таинственный отпечаток, поглощая посторонние звуки. Лишенные четких теней предметы выглядят почти чужеродно.

 Печально улыбаясь, Майкрофт проводит костяшками пальцев по щеке Лестрейда и, сдвинув одеяло, внимательно изучает багряные отметины на его теле – следы недавнего безумства. Лестрейд перехватывает его руку, осторожно целует раскрытую ладонь, стараясь не задеть подсохшие корочки ссадин у ее основания, напоминающие о вчерашнем инциденте, и пристально смотрит в глаза.

 - Молчи. Ничего не говори. - Майкрофт резко выдыхает и, подавшись вперед, утыкается лбом в плечо Лестрейда, и мысленно корит себя за несдержанность, и тонет в тоскливом отчаянии.

 Он мечтает повернуть время вспять и найти в себе силы пресечь, не позволить, оттолкнуть Лестрейда. Удержать на расстоянии. Тогда утро не принесет новой горечи, и Майкрофт никогда не узнает, как все могло бы быть, и не за что будет благодарить и одновременно проклинать ночную магию.

 Не придется никого отпускать.

 Но сейчас Лестрейд еще не окончательно проснулся, еще не осознал в полной мере произошедшее, он спокоен и расслаблен, и Майкрофт бесстыдно пользуется предоставленной возможностью. В противовес предыдущей безудержности он мягко скользит губами по теплой коже, словно пытаясь залечить нанесенные повреждения, деликатными пальцами прослеживает контуры тела, растирает ноющие мышцы. Все это слишком смахивает на прощание.

 Лестрейд ненавидит прощаться.

 Он приходит к выводу, что неплохо было бы приковать Майкрофта наручниками к кровати и заставить выбросить из головы все идиотские, не соответствующие действительности «факты» о себе, Лестрейде, и о том, что между ними. _Молчи._ А затем вложить новые, настоящие. О том, что давно чувствовал, но никак не мог сформулировать. _Ничего не говори._

 Опрокинув Майкрофта на спину, Лестрейд заводит его руки за голову и прижимает к подушке. Лень вставать за наручниками. Он сцеловывает бледные чаинки веснушек со светлой кожи, терзает длинную шею, пытается рассказать без слов. Отпустив изящные запястья, Лестрейд спускается ниже и дразнит вмиг затвердевшие соски, а Майкрофт послушно оставляет руки на месте, для надежности уцепившись пальцами за спинку кровати.

«Как далеко он готов зайти в своей благородной жалости, в попытке сравнять счет, отплатить?» - Майкрофт силится разгадать замысел Лестрейда, но в голове царит абсолютный хаос. – «Неужели он решится…?»

 В тот миг, когда Лестрейд обхватывает рукой основание его члена и неспешно проводит языком по уздечке, Майкрофт широко раскрывает глаза и видит, как над головой смыкаются толщи воды. И медленно тонет. _Дыши. Не забывай дышать._ И все, на что его сейчас хватает – это до онемения сжимать кулаки и, кусая губы, игнорировать настойчивое желание придавить ладонью лестрейдовский затылок и податься бедрами вверх, до отказа погружаясь во влажное тепло.

 Ведь Лестрейд вряд ли готов к подобному.

 Но он ловит правильный ритм, и его неопытность с лихвой компенсируется энтузиазмом. Майкрофт мечется по постели, ощущая, как накатывают первые порывы приближающегося шторма, и стискивает зубы, в надежде отсрочить неизбежное. Лестрейд тоже чувствует близость оргазма и, перехватив отчаянный взгляд Майкрофта, ускоряет темп. Они кончают практически одновременно, и туман услужливо гасит их крики, не позволяя просочиться за пределы спальни ни единому звуку.

 ***

 Майкрофт осторожно выбирался из объятий спящего Лестрейда и встал с постели. Окажись сейчас рядом Ривер, она без стеснения обозвала бы Майкрофт трусом, однако он не причислял себя к данной категории людей. Он всего лишь хотел запомнить это утро таким – безмятежным и легким, и потому, не колеблясь, вычеркнул из расписания обязательную сцену утреннего прозрения, в которой Лестрейд стал бы мысленно рвать волосы, фальшиво улыбаться и лгать, что все в порядке. Майкрофт не испытывал ни малейших иллюзий на этот счет. Ошибка. Одна большая ошибка. Лестрейд ошибочно попросил, Майкрофт ошибочно согласился. Точка. Пора двигаться дальше.

 Спустя полтора часа, сидя в пустом прохладном кабинете, Майкрофт поддался минутной слабости и отправил на номер Лестрейда короткое смс. _Не хватало еще, чтобы он из-за меня опоздал на работу_. Когда через минуту зазвенел мобильный, Майкрофт раздраженно уставился на имя абонента и всерьез подумывал не брать трубку. _Почему Лестрейд не мог уйти молча, сделав вид, будто ничего не произошло?_ Но затем решил, что и так слишком долго откладывал этот неприятный разговор.

 - Доброе утро, Грегори. - Майкрофт крепко стиснул тонкий корпус телефона. – Через пять минут у меня совещание, поэтому я не смогу уделить тебе много времени.

 - Привет. - Лестрейд громко зевнул. – В такую рань уже на работе? С ума сошел. Мне казалось, вчера врач посоветовал тебе взять пару выходных.

 - Неотложные дела, - солгал Майкрофт и тоскливо уставился на внушительную стопку документов, ожидающих его резолюции. – Ты крепко спал, и я…

 - Жаль. Мечтал позавтракать в твоей компании. - Лестрейд расстроено вздохнул. – Ну да ладно, как-нибудь в другой раз.

 - В другой раз, - эхом повторил ошеломленный Майкрофт.

 - Кстати, какой у тебя график на сегодня? Выкроишь время для ужина? – оживился Лестрейд, и Майкрофт почувствовал, как под действием этих слов рассыпается тщательно выстроенный карточный домик фактов и выводов.

 - Еще не знаю, станет известно во второй половине дня. - Майкрофт кашлянул, прочищая внезапно осипшее горло. – Я позвоню тебе.

 - Договорились.

 Лестрейд первым попрощался и положил трубку, а Майкрофт еще несколько секунд вслушивался в короткие гудки, разглядывая свою улыбающуюся физиономию в зеркальной поверхности выключенного монитора.

 ***

  **2.**

 - Не пойми меня неправильно, Грег, я всегда рад видеть тебя, но, по-моему, ты уже слегка не в том возрасте, чтобы кантоваться на чужих диванах. - Люцифер поставил перед Лестрейдом чашку свежезаваренного чая. – Если есть проблема, а она, очевидно, есть, раз ты не хочешь возвращаться домой, ее следует разрешить. Игнорировать проблему – удел глупцов.

 - Знаю. - Лестрейд хмуро кивнул. – Просто очень не хочется все разрушать.

 - А ты наберись смелости и открой глаза. Возможно все, что ты пытаешься защитить, давным-давно превратилось в руины.

 ***

 Лестрейд в одиночестве возвращался на служебном автомобиле в Управление. За несколько дней он объехал уже больше половины указанных на карте «доброжелателя» мест но, как и предсказывал Шерлок, не нашел ничего полезного. Затормозив на светофоре, Лестрейд заглянул в ярко освещенную витрину близлежащего кафе и судорожно стиснул руль, наблюдая, как вставшая из-за столика Сэм отнюдь не по-дружески целует какого-то мужчину и удаляется вглубь зала.

 Бросив машину у обочины, Лестрейд ворвался в полупустое кафе.

\- Привет, Джонатан, решил посетить Лондон с ответным визитом? - Он приземлился на стул, не спросив разрешения. – Сэм не предупредила меня, видно, запамятовала.

 - Я прилетел только сегодня, не хотел никого беспокоить, - выпалил мужчина и покосился влево. – Сэм сейчас вернется, она вышла в уборную.

 - Никакого беспокойства, Джонатан. - Лестрейд миролюбиво вскинул руки. – Кстати, как здоровье Оливии?

 На лице Джонатана отразилась усиленная работа мысли, он прикусил губу, опасаясь ответить неправильно, и снова беспомощно покосился в сторону.

 - Ваша бабушка, - сжалился Лестрейд. – Сэм рассказывала, что ее положили в больницу.

 - Ах, да, Оливия, - расцвел мужчина. – Спасибо, уже лучше. Наверное, ее скоро выпишут.

 - Отлично, только бабушку Саманты зовут Оделия, - усмехнулся Лестрейд и встал со стула. – Этот придурок даже не может подтвердить придуманную тобой легенду, - злорадно сообщил он подошедшей жене. – И что только ты в нем нашла? – Лестрейд разочарованно покачал головой. – Жду тебя дома в восемь вечера. Нам определенно есть что обсудить.

 ***

**1.**

 - Паршиво выглядите, Лестрейд, - заявил ворвавшийся в кабинет Шерлок вместо приветствия. – Хотя. - Он обошел стол и внимательно изучил детектива-инспектора с головы до пят. – Бурная ночь?

 - Снова маешься от скуки? – Не отводя взгляда от документа, Лестрейд на ощупь нашарил на столе пухлую папку и передал ее Шерлоку. – Вот. Прочти.

 Послушно взяв в руки папку, Шерлок сел на стул, но открывать ее не торопился.

\- Рубашка вчерашняя - значит, вы не ночевали дома. Общее состояние: не выспавшийся, но довольный, следов похмелья нет – уверенная, самодостаточная, наверняка малознакомая, возможно немного деспотичная женщина примерно ваших лет. И вы вдвоем всю ночь напролет вовсе не чай пили.

 Лестрейд молча потянулся за стоящим в стороне стаканчиком кофе, по-прежнему не отвлекаясь от заключения, и Шерлок с любопытством вытянул шею, пытаясь лучше рассмотреть темно-бордовое пятно возле ключицы, мелькнувшее в расстегнутом вороте лестрейдовской рубашки.

 - Страстная, даже чуточку агрессивная. Опытная. Судя по тому, как скованно вы двигаетесь – у вас болит большинство мышц тела. Заставляла повторять причудливые позы из камасутры? - Шерлок иронично хмыкнул. - Развратная штучка. Вы пытаетесь подобным образом справиться с разводом, или решили с разбегу вляпаться в новые бесполезные отношения? Лучше познакомьте нас с ней заранее, тогда я…

 - С ним, - безмятежно поправил Лестрейд и перевернул страницу документа. – Вы уже знакомы, это твой брат.

 - …сразу скажу вам. - Шерлок на секунду замолк, сбитый с толку. – Что мой брат?

 - Я провел ночь с твоим братом, - отхлебнув кофе, спокойно пояснил Лестрейд.

 - Отлично. - Шерлок расплылся в радостной улыбке. – Вы огрызаетесь, пытаясь указать мне, что ваша личная жизнь меня не касается. - Он понимающе закивал головой. – Однако смею заметить, в данном контексте принято упоминать мать оскорбляемой вами личности, в крайнем случае, сестру. - Удовлетворенно откинувшись на спинку стула, Шерлок раскрыл, наконец, папку с документами расследования и ненадолго затих. - Вообще странно, что вы упомянули Майкрофта, - заявил он по прошествии десяти минут. – Что это было? Банальное косноязычие? Скрытый намек на наследственность, или даже инцест? Никогда не понимал изощренный полицейский юмор. - Шерлок рассеяно почесал кончик носа. - Даже если на секунду представить, что Майкрофт частично подходит под указанные мной характеристики, он все равно не… Нет. Не желаю об этом думать. - Он крепко зажмурился. - Отвратительно. Я не собираюсь анализировать сексуальный темперамент и предпочтения Майкрофта. Нужно немедленно удалить эту информацию из памяти. Стереть, стереть, стереть. - Шерлок яростно помотал головой.

 - Дело, Шерлок. Займись делом, – философски протянул Лестрейд.

 - Скукотища. - Шерлок с треском захлопнул папку и вскочил со стула. – Инсценировка. Это убийство никак не связано с политикой. Дипломата застрелил ревнивый муж его любовницы – начальник камнетесного цеха, на которого вы вышли благодаря следам каменной пыли в кейсе.

 - Доказательства? – Подняв голову, Лестрейд требовательно посмотрел на Шерлока.

 - Распечатка телефонных звонков и покупок по кредитной карте жены начальника наводит на мысль об измене. Бригадир – большой фанат Тони Сопрано отлично подходит на роль подельника. Сделав химический анализ композитной структуры обувной подошвы, вы наверняка узнаете, что тайник в каблуке был сделан уже после убийства. Данные найденных в кейсе документов о системах глобального позиционирования устарели минимум на пару лет и уже не представляют реальной ценности. - Бросив папку на стол, Шерлок не прощаясь вылетел из кабинета, однако отойдя на несколько шагов, вернулся и, приоткрыв дверь, просунул голову в образовавшуюся щель. – Не знаю, чем насолил вам мой брат, но на вашем месте, я бы поостерегся шутить о Майкрофте подобным образом. Даже в его отсутствии.

 - Спасибо, приму к сведению, - с притворным безразличием кивнул Лестрейд, едва сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех.

 ***

 - Ты зря сюда приехал, я не отдам этого человека Скотланд-Ярду, - проворчал Майкрофт, нервно постукивая кончиком зонта по автомобильному коврику. – Это политический вопрос.

 - Просто хочу убедиться, что вы поймаете подонка, - пожал плечами Лестрейд. – Мне все равно придется писать отчет о вчерашнем инциденте, к тому же, я помогал твоим людям вычислить точное местонахождение преступника.

 - Все группы на позиции, - отрапортовала Антея. – Согласно данным радио- и теплоанализаторов в данный момент субъект находится на втором этаже. Визуального подтверждения не получено.

 - Запроси подтверждение, - скомандовал Майкрофт и посмотрел вверх по улице в сторону нужного дома. – Ты куда собрался? – Он подозрительно покосился на выбравшегося из автомобиля Лестрейда.

 - Не умею сидеть без дела, - огрызнулся тот и, хлопнув дверцей, поспешил к проходящему мимо командиру Инкремента, с которым только вчера познакомился на развалинах сгоревшего ангара.

 Согласно руководящим документам Скотланд-Ярда, детективы не должны принимать участие в потенциально опасных, вооруженных операциях, да Лестрейд и не стремился на передовую. Командир доброжелательно кивнул в ответ на предложение о помощи и попросил осторожно предупредить жителей близлежащих домов, чтобы они не выходили на улицу и не маячили возле окон в ближайшие полчаса-час. Лестрейд легко согласился, посчитав это организационное мероприятие достаточным вкладом в общее дело.

 - Субъект появился на северо-восточной границе, движется на восток по Спиндл Клоуз, - сообщил по рации один из снайперов через 5 минут. – Повторяю: субъект движется на восток по Спиндл Клоуз.

 - Визуальное подтверждение не получено. Объект пуст. Ловушка на входе обезврежена, - доложил командир штурмовиков. – Внимание! Всем группам двигаться в сторону Спиндл Клоуз.

 Лестрейд в этот момент беспечно заворачивал за угол дома и секунду спустя врезался в пропахшего табаком мужчину, который по всем имеющимся сведениям должен был находиться внутри оцепленного штурмовиками дома. Вскинув руки, Лестрейд медленно попятился, помня о той ловкости, с которой подозреваемый обращался с ножом.

 - Ситуация «си четыре». Прошу подтверждения на выстрел, - зазвенел в наушниках голос снайпера и Майкрофт на миг засомневался.

 С4 – краткий код означающий, что субъекту первой категории грозит смертельная опасность, и обезвредить нападающего при помощи незначительного ранения по каким-либо причинам невозможно. Ранее Майкрофт отдал приказ взять преступника живым, поэтому снайпер просил разрешения выстрелить на поражение. Из всей команды только исчезнувший из поля зрения Лестрейд имел первую категорию, и он ушел как раз в указанном направлении. Возможно, новичок-снайпер неверно оценил ситуацию, все-таки Лестрейд – офицер полиции и имеет соответствующую подготовку. Возможно, он сможет продержаться до прибытия штурмовиков. Возможно…

 - Сэр? – До половины придавив спусковой крючок, снайпер слился с оптическим окуляром винтовки, готовый выстрелить в любой момент.

 Лестрейд споткнулся, теряя равновесие, преступник молниеносно кинулся вперед, коротко замахнувшись ножом.

 - Подтверждаю выстрел, - отчеканил Майкрофт, и из наушника донесся сухой щелчок затвора.

 - Цель обезврежена. Нужна срочная медицинская помощь, - бесстрастно отрапортовал снайпер, и Майкрофт стиснул челюсти.

  _Просчитался._

 Спустя минуту Майкрофт уже стоял возле места происшествия, опираясь на черный глянцевый капот автомобиля, и не мог заставить себя шагнуть к неподвижному телу Лестрейда, вокруг которого суетилась бригада парамедиков. Вытащив из кармана накрахмаленный платок, Майкрофт рассеяно вытирал с пальцев несуществующую кровь.

 От этого кошмара невозможно проснуться. В этот раз он убил Грегори Лестрейда наяву.

 ***

**2.**

 - Сэр, заключенный отказывается с кем-либо говорить, требует вас.

 - Хорошо, Антея, - кивнул Майкрофт, не отрываясь от бумаг. – Отведите его в комнату для допросов, я спущусь через пятнадцать минут.

 Майкрофт был доволен - задержание прошло четко по плану. Несмотря на все ухищрения преступника, связистам удалось распутать сложную схему подключения и точно вычислить его местоположение. Отключив на камере датчик движения, техники запустили в ангар саперов, которые демонтировали заряды, прикрепив на их место муляжи, а затем еще раз тщательно проверили помещение.

 Позже, когда Майкрофт со своей командой разыгрывал роль приманки, позволяя специалистам отследить входящее соединение, ему на миг померещилось, будто в сложившейся картинке не хватает одного важного фрагмента, и его отсутствие непременно приведет к краху все операции. К счастью, этого не произошло, но в глубине души притаилось странное ощущение потери.

 Преступник попытался перехитрить спец. службы, установив защищенный ловушкой ретранслятор в одном доме, в то время как сам он находился в другом, расположенном на 150 футов восточнее. Трюк не сработал. Штурм здания занял три минуты, никто не пострадал.

 Майкрофт встал из-за стола и, одернув пиджак, направился в комнату для допросов. С практической точки зрения это решение было правильным, поскольку в прошлом Майкрофт хорошо знал этого человека, что давало ему определенные преимущества. Вот только даже сдержанному Майкрофту Холмсу было психологически непросто вести допрос бывшего приятеля.

 - Здравствуй, Уильям. - Майкрофт бесстрастно посмотрел в обезображенное старыми шрамами лицо Одли. – Ты хотел поговорить со мной?

 - Я хотел убить тебя, - осклабился Одли, часто моргая покрасневшими воспаленными веками. – Мечтал перегрызть тебе глотку и упиваться последними мгновениями твоей жизни. Но снова проиграл.

 - И чем, позволь узнать, спровоцирована столь яростная ненависть? – Майкрофт удивленно вздернул бровь.

 - Ты отнял у меня все, что я любил, - прошипел Одли и дернулся, в тщетной попытке разорвав ограничительные путы, вцепиться в Холмса. – Ты подписал мой смертный приговор.

 - Вот как? – Майкрофт наморщил лоб, задумчиво уставившись в потолок. – Ты всегда переоценивал степень моего влияния. Мне ничего не известно о тех событиях шестилетней давности, после которых тебя официально признали погибшим.

 - Лжец! – брызгая слюной, выкрикнул Одли. – Дело номер 450893. Я собственными глазами видел твою резолюцию.

 ***

 Майкрофт во многом отличался от своего младшего брата. Например, темпераментом. Шерлок очень тяжело переносил вынужденное бездействие. Он любил лично осматривать места преступлений, не доверяя криминалистам, и бегать по городу, не дождавшись полицейского подкрепления, с целью проверить очередную гипотезу. Майкрофт, напротив, предпочитал анализировать уже собранную информацию, иметь дело с сухими, изложенными канцелярским языком фактами, сидя в уютной тишине кабинета.

 Чтобы размять ум некоторые обыватели смотрят телевикторины или отгадывают кроссворды, Майкрофт с похожей целью выступал в роли независимого эксперта при проведении внутренних проверок в SIS. Он получал на руки дело, в котором имя проверяемого заменялось обезличенным словом «субъект», а все подозрительные контакты индивидуальными номерами – отсылками к соответствующим досье. Проанализировав предоставленную информацию, Майкрофт подтверждал, либо опровергал вывод проверяющего.

 Дело номер 450893 крепко засело в памяти Холмса потому, что с ним возникло очень много разногласий. Речь шла о серьезной государственной измене, дело было запутанным, а факты противоречивыми. Майкрофт оказался одним из тех, кто настаивал на виновности субъекта и смог убедить остальных в правильность своих выводов. Как звали этого сотрудника, и какую меру наказания он понес, Майкрофт никогда не интересовался. Менее развитое чувство любопытства было еще одним отличием старшего Холмса от младшего.

 ***

 - Они бросили меня умирать в этой гребаной стране, - с ноткой безумия захихикал Одли, и по спине Майкрофта заструился противный холодок. – Родное правительство отреклось от меня.

 - Ты сам виноват, предателей всегда сурово наказывали, - пожал плечами Майкрофт.

 - У меня не было выбора. - Одли с силой стукнул кулаком по подлокотнику кресла.

 - Выбор есть всегда.

 ***

 - Знаешь, валяясь в той убогой больнице, я много раз представлял, как возвратившись в Лондон, безжалостной косой вырезаю всех причастных… всех кроме тебя. - Одли мечтательно закатил глаза. - Для тебя мгновенная смерть стала бы слишком дорогим подарком.

 - Поль Бернар не собирался убивать меня, – понимающе хмыкнул Майкрофт.

 - Нам нужно было, чтобы ты остался в Англии.

 - Нам?

 - Откуда, по-твоему, у меня взялись деньги на наемников?

 - Ты заключил сделку с Башар Асадом, предложил свои услуги. - Майкрофт задумчиво кивнул. – Только зачем было подставлять исполнителей?

 - Что убедить тебя в политической окраске преступлений, отвлечь от истинной причины. К тому же, эти двое мне банально не нравились. - Одли вновь истерично расхохотался.

 - Как ты получил доступ к базе данных МИ6? Логины выбывших сотрудников автоматически блокируются в течение суток.

 - Майкл всегда слыл растяпой.

 - Неужели твоя совесть не взбунтовалась против убийства лучшего друга?

 - Мне пришлось. - В голосе Одли промелькнула грусть. - Майкл случайно узнал обо всем и собирался предупредить тебя.

 - Конечно. Ты – всего лишь невинная жертва обстоятельств. - Майкрофт саркастично скривил губы.

 - Да что ты можешь знать о невинных жертвах, - удрученно покачал головой Одли.

 ***

 - Что вы скажете моей семье?

 - Мечтаешь, чтобы они узнали правду о твоих «подвигах»?

 - Нет. Человек которого они любили умер шесть лет назад. - Одли горько усмехнулся. – Я превратился в монстра.

 - Забавно, что ты сам это осознаешь.

 Майкрофт мысленно сравнил прикованного к креслу человека со своим бывшим приятелем. Ни малейшего сходства. Вместо веселого, самоуверенного любимца женщин перед ним сгорбился загнанный огрызающийся зверь. В сознании шевельнулось что-то очень похожее на жалость. Психика Одли была изуродована ничуть не меньше чем тело, и Майкрофт на миг засомневался, была ли такая «жизнь» предпочтительнее смерти.

 ***

 - Специально ради тебя я обучился искусству пыток, - похвастался Одли, внимательно глядя на собеседника.

 - Весьма лестная одержимость моей скромной персоной, - на лице Майкрофта не дрогнул ни один мускул. – Хотя для получения нужной информации мало уметь причинять боль, нужно еще задавать корректные вопросы, а ты никогда не отличался особым талантом в таких вещах.

 - Мне не нужна была информация, - выпалил Одли, лихорадочно озираясь по сторонам, и Майкрофт едва удержался от брезгливой гримасы. – Я мечтал, чтобы твой разум достиг до той отметки, когда смерть становится самым желанным исходом.

 - Ты располагал крайне ограниченными ресурсами, для столь грандиозной затеи.

 - К моему глубочайшему сожалению, ты панически осторожен. - Поджав губы, Одли согласно кивнул. – Я подумывал добраться до тебя через других людей, но не нашел ни одной серьезной привязанности. Брат и родители – словно хомут на шее, подозреваю, ты бы отрекся от них еще в студенчестве, если бы появилась такая возможность. Ни детей, ни друзей, ни постоянного любовника. Ты используешь всех вокруг, никого не подпуская слишком близко. Ты тоже монстр, ни чем не лучше меня. Уверен, твоя эмоциональная холодность и безразличие гораздо страшнее безумного фанатизма.

 - Я всего лишь рационален. - Майкрофт развел руками, будто бы извиняясь. – Привязанности делают человека уязвимым. Ты сам попался из-за собственных привязанностей.

 - Я выжил ради них, - жестко отрезал Одли. – А ради чего живешь ты, Майкрофт Холмс?

 ***

  **1.**

 Моментально проснувшись, Майкрофт резко сел на постели ровно за минуту до звонка будильника. Утро. Очередное бесцветное утро. Сегодня тот самый день, когда Грегори… Нет. Пусть все идет своим чередом. Майкрофт тряхнул головой и встал с кровати, надеясь, что привычные утренние действия помогут успокоить взвинченные нервы.

 Приняв душ, Майкрофт обернул вокруг бедер полотенце и шагнул к раковине. Со дня инцидента он похудел на десять килограммов. В былые времена этот факт принес бы дозу положительных эмоций, однако теперь Майкрофту было все равно. Протерев запотевшее зеркало, он пристально посмотрел в осунувшееся незнакомое лицо по ту сторону реальности. _Ужасное зрелище._ Не удивительно, что все вокруг постоянно справлялись о его самочувствии и рекомендовали взять отпуск.

 По ночам Майкрофту снился один и тот же сон: уверенные объятия сильных рук и ровное дыхание возле правого плеча. Спокойствие и безопасность. Упоение полета.

 Майкрофт с нажимом провел пальцами по левой стороне грудной клетки и, приглядевшись к зеркальному отражению, вздрогнул. Ярко-алые полосы на бледной коже слегка напоминали отпечаток ладони.

 Беспрекословно подчинившись рутине, Майкрофт делал все то, что ожидали от него окружающие. Ривер много раз говорила, что иногда необходимо отпускать себя, устраивать небольшой бунт, поддаваться неуместным на первый взгляд желаниям, иначе перетянутая струна нервов может легко лопнуть, не найдя выхода скопившемуся напряжению.

 Сегодня особенный день. Майкрофт мог бы заявиться небритым, натянуть вместо пиджака замечательный синий свитер, подаренный мамулей, встряхнуть себя и остальных.

 Грегори оценил бы подобное хулиганство…

Изящная запонка выскользнула из неловких пальцев и с тихим стуком закатилась под кровать. Тяжело опустившись на смятую постель, Майкрофт осторожно провел рукой по подушке. После той ночи он запретил домработнице менять постельное белье.

 На работе царил полнейший аврал. Разрешив стрелять на поражение, Майкрофт обрубил одну из главных связующих нитей, и ему вместе с командой пришлось очень потрудиться, чтобы размотать запутанный клубок интриг, вычислить истинную причину и всех причастных, наказать каждого по заслугам. Майкрофт был рад с головой окунуться в работу.

 Возвращаясь домой далеко за полночь, он без сил валился на кровать и прижимал к себе соседнюю подушку. Ему казалось, что она до сих пор хранит тепло и запах когда-то ночевавшего на ней Лестрейда. _Немыслимая глупость._

 Майкрофт достал закатившуюся запонку и направился в кабинет. До назначенного времени оставалось еще три часа, и он намеревался отвлечься от ожидания припасенными с вечера рабочими документами. Возможно, имело смысл принять какое-нибудь легкое успокоительное.

 Ровно через два с половиной часа Майкрофт сел в служебный автомобиль. Собранный и официальный. В черном костюме и белоснежной рубашке. С бесстрастным выражением на застывшем лице. Можно было ничего не говорить, маршрут и расписание первой половины сегодняшнего дня они с Антеей обсудили заранее, поэтому Майкрофт ограничился легким кивком.

 Антея кивнула в ответ, в ее взгляде промелькнуло сочувствие, и Майкрофт раздраженно уставился в окно. В юности он надеялся, что никогда не опустится до того уровня, когда его станут жалеть, и до сих пор находился в твердой уверенности, что жалость - унизительна.

 Приехав по нужному адресу, Майкрофт выбрался из автомобиля и на секунду зажмурился, собираясь с духом. Морозный воздух обжег горло, дорогое пальто совершенно не защищало от холода прочно обосновавшегося где-то глубоко внутри тела.

 - Кого я вижу! Мистер Холмс собственной персоной, - раздался невдалеке знакомый хрипловатый голос, заставив Майкрофта вздрогнуть от неожиданности. – Вот уж кого не ожидал здесь встретить.

 Майкрофт резко развернулся, жадно изучая привалившегося к больничной ограде мужчину.

 - Меня выписывают сегодня после обеда, так что ты слегка припозднился с дружеским визитом, - сообщил Лестрейд, рассеяно крутя в пальцах незажженную сигарету.

 - Знаю. - Майкрофт кивнул. – Я приехал сказать… извиниться… - он тяжело сглотнул. – Прости, Грегори. Я тогда неверно оценил ситуацию и слишком поздно…

 - Прекрати. - Сердито отшвырнув сигарету, Лестрейд шагнул вперед. – Я сам подставился. Твои люди спасли мне жизнь. Давай отменим публичную казнь и перейдем к подписанию мирного соглашения. - Он криво усмехнулся.

 Майкрофт отлично понимал стремление Лестрейда оставить позади тот инцидент. Стереть неприятные воспоминания, притупить чувство вины и стыда. Они оба оказались не правы, обоим было за что злиться на себя и друг друга. Возможно, пришло время успокоиться и простить.

 – Почему ты перестал приезжать в больницу после того, как я пришел в сознание? - тихо поинтересовался Лестрейд.

 - Дела, - привычно, но так неубедительно солгал Майкрофт и пожал плечами.

 На протяжении всей госпитализации Лестрейда Майкрофт оперативно получал информацию о любых изменениях его жизненных показателей и медицинских назначений. Он тщательно контролировал материальный и физический аспекты вопроса, сознательно оставив в стороне моральный. Когда Лестрейд достаточно окреп, Майкрофт через третьи руки слил ему всю правду о ранении, без утайки обозначив степень своего участия, и ждал телефонного звонка с гневной отповедью. Лестрейд так ни разу и не позвонил, и Майкрофт согласился с этим молчанием, но все равно не удержался и приехал сегодня, чтобы… Что? Извиниться? Попрощаться? Спровоцировать?

 - У тебя случайно нет на примете небольшого малонаселенного острова с жарким климатом, где можно было бы вдвоем спрятаться от цивилизации на неделю? – чуть взволнованно улыбнулся Лестрейд, меняя тему разговора.

«Настало время обсудить размер компенсации», - понял Майкрофт и мысленно поморщился. – «Вполне ожидаемо».- Он мгновенно натянул на лицо дипломатичное выражение. – Конечно. Сообщи данные того человека, с кем ты хочешь поехать, и мои люди оформят все необходимые документы.

 На самом деле, Майкрофт и так знал, о ком идет речь. Жена Лестрейда – Саманта, с которой Лестрейд так и не успел развестись, почти каждый день приезжала в больницу и допоздна засиживалась в его палате. Очевидно, они оставили позади все прошлые обиды, и Лестрейд получал определенное удовольствие от ее визитов.

 - С тобой, идиот, - раздраженно прошипел Лестрейд. – Я. Хочу. Поехать. С тобой. - Он удрученно помотал головой. – Попробую перефразировать. - Лестрейд глубоко вздохнул. - Мистер Холмс, какие у вас планы на ближайшую неделю?

 - Разрешить пару международных конфликтов? Организовать вооруженное восстание в одной маленькой африканской стране? Дискредитировать в глазах общественности образ главы другого потенциально опасного государства? - Майкрофт виновато развел руками. – Весь в делах.

 - Бросай работу, и поехали к теплому морю, - прошептал Лестрейд, придвинувшись вплотную. – Наденем шорты и гавайские рубашки, станем весь день валяться на шезлонгах в тени пальм, а по ночам купаться голышом. - Он мягко куснул Майкрофта за краешек уха. - Соглашайся.

 - Я должен свериться со своим расписанием, - неуверенно пробормотал Майкрофт. – К тому же, у меня нет гавайской рубашки.

 - Вздор! - Лестрейд чуть отстранился и внимательно посмотрел Майкрофту в глаза. – Я уже говорил с Антеей, она утверждает, что в данный момент нет ни одного неразрешенного вопроса, требующего твоего личного присутствия. А гавайскую рубашку я тебе подарю.

 - Я не буду купаться голышом. - Майкрофт упрямо поджал губы. – И шорты не надену.

 - Ладно, на первый раз обойдемся без экстрима, - фыркнул Лестрейд. - Сойдемся на обычной рубашке с коротким рукавом и свободных светлых брюках. - Он растер заледеневшие пальцы Майкрофта теплыми ладонями. – Знаешь, находясь в Лондоне, я готов усыновить твой зонт, присматривать за запонками, ежемесячно возить брегет на профилактическую диагностику к часовщику, но в отпуске тебе нужно расслабиться, поэтому никаких деловых костюмов и божеупаси галстуков.

 - Уговорил. - Майкрофт осторожно притянул Лестрейда к себе, обнимая. – Только сначала мы проконсультируемся с твоим лечащим врачом, узнаем, не противопоказана ли тебе подобная поездка.

 - Ты неисправим, - рассмеялся Лестрейд и ткнулся лбом в услужливо подставленное плечо.

 ***

  **2.**

 Не глядя по сторонам, Лестрейд торопливо шагнул в лифт, мечтая как можно скорее покинуть Управление. После вчерашнего нелегкого разговора с женой ему периодически мерещилось, будто весь отдел уже знает о грядущем разводе и тихо перешептывается по углам, обсуждая выдуманные подробности.

 Двери закрылись, лифт плавно двинулся вниз, и в этот момент с левой стороны послышался слабый металлический стук. Лестрейд скосил глаза, отметив дорогие туфли, огромный черный зонт и идеально выглаженные стрелки на строгих брюках своего невольного попутчика.

 - Зеркала и деторождение ненавистны, - задумчиво произнес мужчина.

Лестрейд резко развернулся, ловя в отражении холодный взгляд Майкрофта Холмса.

 - Ибо умножают и распространяют существующее, - откуда-то из глубин памяти продолжил он и потрясенно замер.

 - Интересно. - Майкрофт хмыкнул и, слегка навалившись на зонт, с любопытством осмотрел Лестрейда с головы до кончиков туфель. – Какие у вас планы на сегодняшний вечер, детектив-инспектор? – неожиданно спросил он.

 - Безмерное употребление алкоголя и инвентаризация жизненных ценностей, - моментально нашелся Лестрейд.

 - Могу составить компанию по обоим пунктам. - Майкрофт вопросительно вздернул бровь. – Я как раз направляюсь в подходящее место. Вы со мной?

 - Почему бы и нет? – улыбнулся Лестрейд самой беззаботной из своих улыбок и вышел вслед за Майкрофтом в ярко освещенный холл.

 ***

 - Лестрейд, что вы тут делаете? Шпионите за мной?

 - Увы, Шерлок, не все в этом мире вращается вокруг тебя. Я понятия не имел, что ты тоже приглашен. _Однако если бы хоть на секунду отвлекся от зачаровывающих речей Майкрофта, то мог бы сообразить._

 - Вообще-то Ривер мне почти сестра, мы выросли по соседству. Я не мог пропустить торжественный ужин в честь ее помолвки. Стоп. А вы с кем пришли? Неважно. Мне нужно срочно поговорить с братом.

 ***

 - Что-то ты слишком доволен, Майкрофт. А где же трагедия: моя маленькая девочка повзрослела, и скоро ее увезет прочь какой-то незнакомец?

 - Это ты застрял в переходном возрасте, а Ривер повзрослела уже лет пятнадцать назад. Я рад, что она наконец-то встретила подходящего мужчину.

 - Уверен, что ты всесторонне проверил выбранную кандидатуру и благословил влюбленных, иначе мы бы сейчас здесь не стояли.

 - Он немного странный парень, но странное нам подходит.

 - Кстати о странном. Это благодаря твоей «просьбе» внезапно изъяли документы и закрыли расследования по делу сирийских послов, Майкла Бекетта и того таинственного «доброжелателя»?

 - Ты же знаешь, я не имею влияния на Скотланд-Ярд.

 - Понятно. Значит, ты его все-таки поймал. Мои поздравления.

 ***

 - А этот твой «просто Доктор» - весьма экстравагантный тип. Бормочет какую-то чушь про рифт, временную воронку и Тардис, не выпускает из рук лазерную указку, второй раз за вечер исчезает с банкета. Тебя все это ничуть не смущает?

 - Шутишь? Я выросла в обществе двух братьев Холмс. Такие мелочи меня уже давно не смущают.

 - Кстати, ты обещала мне, что женишь Майкрофта на себе. В который раз убеждаюсь - ни на кого нельзя положиться.

 - Мне было всего шесть лет, я была молода и наивна.

 - Ты до сих пор наивна. Из-за твоей необязательности в будущем нам придется расшаркиваться с незнакомым напыщенным франтом, которого Майкрофт однажды приведет с собой, или брутальным самцом, или…

 - Возможно, он будет не таким уж незнакомым. Обернись.

 - Он окончательно рехнулся? Мой брат флиртует с _моим_ инспектором? Я должен немедленно пресечь это безобразие.

 - Стой. Тебе же нравится Лестрейд. Почему бы не дать им с Майкрофтом шанс?

 - Потому что… Лестрейд вполне устраивает меня в роли неприкаянного детектива-инспектора, который поглощен работой и не торопится домой, а если у него… Я не хочу, чтобы Майкрофт контролировал еще и эту сферу моей жизни.

 - Можно подумать, он и без того ее не контролирует. Смирись. Некоторые события предопределены заранее, и мы не в силах что-либо изменить.

 - Ты тоже это видишь? Лестрейд порозовел как шестнадцатилетняя барышня от комплиментов, а Майкрофт так явно его охмуряет… Куда это они направились? Нет, не желаю об этом знать. Отвратительно. Стереть, стереть, стереть…

  **Эпилог.**

  **4.**

Где-то на юге Брикстона по вечерней улице бодро шагает странный мужчина в вязанной шапочке. Он потомок древней расы арканианцев, способных видеть все вероятностные линии и по собственному желанию появляться в любой выбранной реальности. Он оживленно крутит головой, с любопытством разглядывая окружающий мир и, подойдя к маленькому ресторанчику, бормочет: «Хвала Доктору, теперь можно расслабиться и просто наблюдать» и открывает дверь.

 Через минуту на углу той же улицы из такси выбирается детектив-инспектор Лестрейд.

\- Шерлок, я буду через пять минут, - ворчит он в трубку и, нажав отбой, убирает телефон в карман. Лестрейд расплачивается с водителем и торопливо входит внутрь ресторана, сжимая под мышкой папку с документами. - Две порции бифштекса с картошкой, пожалуйста. С собой, - просит он и лезет за кошельком.

 - Вы обронили. - Странный человек протягивает Лестрейду выпавший из папки листок с заметками и, будто бы случайно соприкоснувшись пальцами, замирает. – Возьмите еще курицу с овощами, он обязательно оценит.

 - Он?

 - Одинокий человек с черным зонтом.

 Лестрейд непонимающе хмурится, но отчего-то послушно добавляет третью порцию в заказ.

 Перед ярко-голубыми глазами арканианца за секунду пролетает неисчислимое множество возможных реальностей. Он видит ту, в которой Лестрейд неторопливо ступает по песчаному пляжу, ведя за руку высокого чуть рыжеватого мужчину. И ту, в которой он ночует в офисном кресле, поленившись возвращаться в пустую холостяцкую квартиру. Ту, в которой Лестрейд встает на колено и, открыв бархатную коробочку с кольцом, просит чопорного джентльмена выйти за него. И ту, в которой он играет в шахматы перед зажженным камином, украдкой бросая изучающие взгляды на человека напротив.

 А в текущей реальности, если Лестрейд заберет монеты с блюдца…

 - Не забудьте сдачу, - подсказывает странный человек и, улыбнувшись, отворачивается к ближайшему столику.

 … то непременно столкнется сегодня в квартире своего молодого знакомого с необычным одиноким человеком, и их жизни сложатся таким образом, что эти двое уже никогда не потеряют друг друга.


End file.
